Catch You
by rusticangelic
Summary: Outsider villages are going silent, people are vanishing without any sign of a struggle. It's down to Sullivan Ward and the headstrong Aliana Wilks as they track the whereabouts of the missing villagers and how it links to Sullivan's missing memory. Along the way, they come in contact with some bizarre creatures that lead them to believe that the Locust may not entirely be extinct.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 **Eighteen Years after the fall of the Locust**

* * *

A plan, if constructed to perfection, was only worth doing if there was a hundred percent chance of success. Call it foolish, but this was the mindset of Jaime Wilks and something he had invested significant time and effort into. The product of which resulted in him standing on a stage in the middle of the city staring back at the expectant gathering. Glancing down at a scrap of paper clenched in his hand, he took a breath and cleared his throat.

 _I'm going to destroy them all._

"I am responsible for myself and my actions; I shall conduct myself honourably, and live a clean and frugal life. I have responsibilities to my fellow citizens. I shall be loyal to them, and humble, because we are elements of a greater whole, and without them I am nothing."

He paused a moment, using the time to play the crowd to his favour. He knew these words signified the importance of unity, to be part of a bigger existence, and every single gullible human standing at his mercy believed he would be their protection.

There was a time when he would have felt a quiver of regret, wondered if he was doing the right thing. But not anymore. Not after witnessing the pointless slaughter of innocent Outsiders for no other reason than being born to families who chose to live their lives outside the walls of New Ephyra.

He swallowed back the lump of aggression that threatened to emerge. A feeling that made him sick to his stomach, a twisting hatred that massed within him that turned his innards black.

It hadn't been an easy plan to piece together. He had spent many a day watching the movements of different squads to pick out the perfect target. Someone who held resentment within them, someone curious enough to step away from their responsibility to sample the Outsider world. Someone he could easily manipulate.

He glanced back at the person in question. A Lieutenant, born and raised outside the COG but circumstances had driven him into their clutches. He was an outsider at heart, but he was loyal to responsibility. He took his job seriously, a formidable soldier, but he was desperate for acceptance. And Jaime was going to squeeze him dry.

"I have responsibilities to our society; I shall understand and respect my place in it, defend it, and work to make it prosperous, so that I may receive society's protection, and that we may hand on safety and prosperity to future generations."

He finished his oath with a flourish, forcing the uninterested crowd to believe the words he promised them. Convincing them that he had seen the error of his birth, that the COG way was the only way. He had bowed to the dominant power.

 _They'll never know what hit them._

He stepped off the plinth and was met with offered hands of acceptance, as the Officers welcomed him to their world. A blur of unfamiliar and entitled faces as they gripped his hand and thumped his back. He worked his way down the line soaking in their words of welcome. His plan was working perfectly.

Something moved in the corner of his eye, and he glanced across at the crowd. A mixture of indifferent faces reflected back at him. He shook his head to compose himself and took his seat amongst the recruits. What had he seen that had unnerved him?

Then he saw it again, or maybe they allowed themselves to be seen. Wild dark curls that fell over her shoulders and dark eyes that matched his. His stomach plummeted at the sight, and he clutched a hand over his mouth. He lurched from his chair and stumbled through his unit, staggering towards the men's cubicles where he dropped over the nearest toilet and vomited the contents of his stomach.

 _Not her. Anyone but her._

"Shit," he grumbled as his guts squirmed again forcing another surge out.

There was a knock on the outside of the cubicles, and an accented voice called to him.

"Are you okay Private Wilks?"

Jaime groaned as he clutched the toilet bowl.

"Jaime?" he could hear the concern in his Lieutenant's tone, the sucker genuinely liked him.

" _She's_ here," he moaned back in response.

"Bloody hell! You saw her?"

"Standing in the crowd, just staring at me," he shivered at the memory.

"Why is she even in the city?"

"Probably to make a point, to threaten me,"

He heard the Lieutenant let out a sigh as he worked out his options.

"Once you feel up to it get yourself cleaned up and head to the party at the mansion when the ceremony ends,"

"What about her?"

"Concentrate on yourself, let me deal with her,"

Jaime nodded to himself listening to his Lieutenant's footsteps march away. So many months constructing this perfect plan and she was the only one who could threaten its success. Which was why he had worked hard at blackening her integrity, painting her into the villain. At every opportunity he forced situations that would result in her and his Lieutenant clashing. He poisoned every chance for them to understand one another until any chance of an alliance between them was destroyed. He made his Lieutenant believe that she was the one threatening the safety of New Ephyra. Incited her outrage when he made his family think the Lieutenant had lured him away from his family for the COG.

He was not going to allow his twin sister to get the better of him this time.

* * *

The one thing Aliana Wilks had decided, as she navigated her way through the symmetrical streets of New Ephyra, was that there were too many people in this city. The squash and bustle of excited civilians were almost too much for her Outsider mind to comprehend. So many times she had wanted to turn around and leave, but her desire to find him one last time drove her onwards. She knew the danger she put herself in, being the daughter of an Outsider ex-COG soldier painted a massive target on her head. But she was smart. She knew how to keep a low profile. She just wanted to see him, she needed to warn him. She'd deal with her father's wrath later.

The crowds gravitated towards the city centre where a colossal podium towered over the civilians. She sighed, typical of the COG to thrust their status in the faces of those ill-educated to know the difference. She dug through the crowds, ducking and diving under elbows to gain a vantage point of the recruits.

Her stomach dropped at the sight. Her twin brother towering over the mass of civilians pledging his loyalty to them. She could hear them around her, muttering it word by word under their collective breaths as they soaked in his treachery.

 _Damnit_

She clenched her fists and searched the platform further, picking out different Officers she didn't recognise. All of them ignorant to the false recruit before their eyes.

Taking things into her hands, she made the decision. She had to make herself visible. Just a glimpse. A threat as such, to let him know that she was watching his every move. She darted forward, sidling through the crowd, so she was close enough to be seen. She edged a little closer, eyes fixed on him burning a hole through his blackened soul. Then, sure enough, he cast a look at her, his brow creasing in recognition before he lunged from his seat and fled.

She dropped back from the crowd, weaving her way to the safety of an alleyway as a squadron of robots marched in her direction. She hid behind a disposal unit, pressing against the wall and dropping to the floor. Rubbing her hands over her face, she let out a heavy sigh. It had taken every strength within her to defy her family and travel to New Ephyra in the hope that one person would listen to her.

And now she was here, she didn't know how she was going to do it. Would he even believe her when he had nurtured a relationship with the one person she was going to warn him about?

As she saw it, she had two choices now. Flee back to Sanctuary with her tail between her legs in the hope that she had scared Jaime enough to rethink his actions, or find a way to make her target see sense.

The crowd had begun to disperse from the square. Some headed towards a large mansion playing loud triumphant music. The party to celebrate the admission of the new recruits. How she was going to find him amongst the COG elite, she had no idea. But she wasn't ready to give up.

Using her height, or lack of, to her advantage she surged back out into the crowds, casually drifting from one group of civilians to the next until she reached safety down another alley. From her hiding place, she watched the people chatting among themselves, and she worked out her tactics. As she attempted her next plunge into the crowds, a surge of civilians cut her off going in the opposite direction and dragged her backwards. She struggled against them, like fighting a strong current, making little headway. The sheer volume of bodies yanked her away despite her protests. She felt herself drown amongst them just as a hand grabbed hold of her and pulled toward the safety of the side street. She stifled a yelp as another hand wrapped themselves around her waist and drew her to them. She dared herself to gaze upwards at a pair of familiar honey coloured eyes.

"You," she allowed herself to finally breathe as her heart hammered in her chest.

"Ali," he paused taking her features in as if committing her to memory, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you,"

"Are you crazy?" he placed a hand on her cheek, "they would have killed you if they found you."

"Sul, I needed to warn you,"

He paused a moment, his hearing tuned in on something beyond their conversation and he placed a finger to his lips to silence her. Quietly he stepped in front of her, casually hitching his elbow against the wall to hide her from a small group of female recruits. They approached him excitedly, as you would expect a group of teenage girls eager to please their young teacher.

"Lieutenant Ward," they chorused.

"Recruits," he acknowledged them with a nod.

"We thought that was you. Sir, are you going to the party?"

"I'll be there shortly, you should head over before the Majors notice you're missing,"

"Yes sir!" they chanted and marched off in bouts of giggles.

As he let out a sigh of relief he felt Aliana's arm wrap itself around his waist, "I think you have admirers."

"Like that matters," he whirled around and pushed her against the wall, he heard her breath leave her lungs at the impact as her vision flicked up to him. He leaned down and kissed her fiercely, forcing a moan to rumble from her throat before she returned the sentiment. As his lips plucked reluctantly from hers, he cast his eyes to her eyelashes, drawn shut as if in lingering remembrance of their contact. He traced a finger under her chin before running it over her pinkened lips, resisting the desire to kiss her again, "damnit Aliana, why did you have to come here and drive me crazy."

Finally, her eyes flashed open, fixing him with an intense look that seemed to offset him from their encounter.

"You're in danger Sul,"

"What do you mean?"

"We need to talk, privately,"

He shook his head, "I'm expected at the mansion, they'll notice if I'm not there. And Jaime will be waiting."

"Sullivan..." her words were soft, understanding of his situation, but she was desperate, "please, I beg you."

He thoughtfully placed a hand on the wall as he deliberated, "if I hid you somewhere, would you wait for me?"

"If it meant you listening to me, of course,"

"No matter how degrading the place is?"

A frown etched across her forehead as she met his eyes, "Sullivan do you not understand how important it is that I talk to you."

"Okay, come with me,"

He took her by the hand and led her into the streets, winding between civilians until he arrived at a building hidden down a myriad of alleys. From the doorway, several ladies busied themselves in readiness for the evening's civilities. They all looked beautiful, dressed in a mixture of silk and lace with their hair pinned up high.

Aliana tugged his arm back and gave him a panicked look. What was she doing here, this wasn't a place for her. He interlinked his fingers between hers and drew her closer.

"Please trust me," he uttered gently, and every part of her believed his honesty.

An older lady, with a mane of brunette hair that hung seductively over half of her face, met them at the door. She crossed her arms over her chest as she assessed them.

"Please don't tell me you're bringing ladies over to my house now, Sullivan. We don't play that way remember," Aliana couldn't help noticing that her accent had a similar lilt to his.

"I'm sorry, but I need somewhere safe to keep my friend until I return. You're the only one I can trust,"

"Hefty words considering where you live, Lieutenant Ward. You should watch how loud you express that, ears are everywhere,"

"Will you help me?"

"Of course I will, I have a room where I can keep her hidden until you return,"

The woman offered a hand to Aliana and patiently awaited her acceptance. She swallowed nervously as she noticed the ladies in lace bodices and curvaceous skirts watching them curiously from the doorway.

"It's beneath the COG to search a whore house for an Outsider rebel. You'll be safe with me, child,"

"How did you?.." Aliana frowned as she took a step forward and her fingers slipped from his.

"Everything about you screams Outsider,"

"Oh," she self consciously glanced down at her clothing.

"But don't you worry about that, I don't judge here," the woman successfully managed to herd Aliana inside before Sullivan could say anything further.

Aliana glanced back at him before allowing herself to be bundled up the stairs, apologising to each skirt hem she stepped on. Eventually, she was sent to a room and the door shut after her. The sound of the key in the door was the final reminder that she was entirely at the mercy of a group of strangers.

* * *

Lieutenant Sullivan Ward knew he was playing a dangerous game. But then from the moment he was born to a poor family from the South Islands his life had become one giant gamble. He had chosen to embrace his heritage rather than the oppressive COG. When the Lambent murdered his parents at the age of four he still stubbornly remained true to himself. Even after the destruction of the Locust he and his grandmother kept to themselves travelling the Outlands and fending for each other. Her death had all but destroyed him, and he no longer had it in him to fight off the COG's constant pressure.

But at the age of twenty-three here he was, a Lieutenant, leader of the Night Squad and tasked with training the new recruits. He hated that his life had brought him to this.

Things had changed the moment he encountered Jaime. There was something about him that he wanted to believe in, an offer of friendship that he had yearned for all his life. The emptiness within him somehow felt fulfilled, and the more Jaime pushed him for information about his life and the COG, the more he wanted to oblige him.

He had known for a long while that Jaime was manipulating the tension between him and Aliana. At first, he thought it jealousy, that the brother didn't want his twin sister involved with his plaything. But the more he got to know him the more he realised that Jaime viewed Aliana as a threat. To what, he wasn't overly sure. Jaime forced them into arguments about pitiful issues and encouraged him to hurt her. Sullivan struggled to work out why an eighteen-year-old teen was so scared of his sister that he resorted to violence.

The moment he made the decision to reach out to Aliana, after one particularly fierce argument, he knew he was done for. What he'd been led to believe about her was all incorrect. Cultivating a forbidden friendship behind Jaime's back had been so wrong, and yet, from the moment their friendship had developed into something more, so damn right.

His life had turned into one long tactical event, hiding secrets from so many people. And yet he knew he could remain honest with her. The one person he'd allow to see him for who he really was.

As he casually jogged towards the mansion, straightening out his uniform before entering, he took a beat to shake himself back into the real world. To exude the exterior of a Lieutenant that knew what he was doing. He nodded to the collection of guests as he entered, slowing his pace to a leisurely stroll and began his mingling.

It wasn't that Sullivan hated big parties, there was once a time when he loved his fair share of music and dancing, but here all he saw was pretence and fakery. The recruits were lined up like gladiators being assessed for battle as the higher ranked officials plied them with alcohol to see who dropped first. Like a sick game of dare. He remembered his time like a horrific flashback. The stronger the drink, the higher the display of dominance. The longer you lasted, the more chances you had with the higher-ups.

He caught sight of Jaime along the lineup, several women flirting around him. He couldn't help notice that the Private didn't look overly uncomfortable with the situation. Deciding to save him regardless he headed over.

"Ladies," He tipped his drink in recognition, "I apologise for the inconvenience, but I need to borrow Private Wilks for a moment."

They were reluctant at first but soon their attention drew to the next eligible male, and they moved on.

"I didn't think they were ever gonna leave," Jaime muttered back, "not that I would have refused them."

"Trust me, you don't want to go losing your virginity to those women. I know from experience,"

"And that's you assuming I still have it,"

"A worrying image to have in my head,"

"And yet you're the one that brought it up,"

Sullivan indicated to the door, "come on, let's go for a breath of air."

"Did you find her?" Jaime asked, leaning against him with the alcohol swimming through his body.

"Yes, and she's been dealt with. You have no reason to be concerned, she won't return,"

"That's a relief to hear,"

As they casually entered the courtyard, a rush of cooling air met them at the door, a group of four men acknowledged them. Sullivan stiffened as he glanced up and gave them his best smile. It took him a moment to steel himself before he led Jaime over. Every part of them oozed wealth and breeding. From their perfectly tailored officer's uniform to their similar styled hair; short cropped and slicked back. Sullivan, with his longer than regulation chestnut hair and tribal tattoo that dominated the entire left side of his body, seemed out of place in comparison. If this wasn't an indication that he didn't belong here, nothing would come close.

"Jaime, I'd like to introduce you to my squad. Connor, Alun, Nait and Victor,"

"You know, you can just call us the Night Squad," Connor, the tallest of the four, stepped forward and offered a hand, "we've heard a lot about you, Private Wilks."

Jaime flushed in embarrassment as he accepted the offered hand, shaking it eagerly, "I must say I've heard a lot about you four also. Sullivan's talked much about the Night Squad and his team. It's part of the reason I wanted to join the COG."

Connor gave him an impressed nod of approval, "I look forward to seeing what you can bring to the table."

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed," Jaime smirked, glancing back at Sullivan who had seemed to tune out of the conversation.

"Are we boring you, Sully?" Alun asked as he nabbed another glass from a circulating bot with a tray of offered alcohol.

"Of course not," Sullivan responded, his expression remained the same, "I'm just keeping an ear on the recruits being harassed by those men."

He nodded in the direction of the young female recruits now cornered beside the hedge, their nervous laughter served as a warning to Sullivan that they'd long lost control of the situation. He excused himself from his group to intervene, leaving Jaime with the Night Squad.

"There he goes, off to play hero again," Nait muttered, downing his glass before turning his attention to Jaime, "so you're Lieutenant Ward's little Outsider prodigy."

Jaime tutted in response, "I wouldn't liken myself to anything of the sort. Lieutenant Ward likes to think he can control me, but I know where I stand."

Connor gave him a look, "oh really? You care to explain?"

Jaime glanced across at Sullivan for a moment before glancing back, "I have a reason to believe that Lieutenant Ward might not be as perfect as he's led everyone to believe."

"You realise to talk such slanderous words against your training Lieutenant is grounds for treason, I can have you court-martialled for much less,"

"And yet you won't," Jaime gave him a confident look, "because I know you want him taken down even more than I do."

The squad exchanged looks between themselves before fixing on Connor.

"I'm listening," he answered, no hint of emotion in his voice.

"Find me after Lieutenant Ward leaves for the night, then we can talk in detail," without further explanation Jaime headed towards Sullivan to join in the conversation with the grateful recruits.

* * *

It had taken longer than he expected to escape the party and he'd done everything in his power to leave early. But still, it seemed for nothing. A single candle remained alight in the room. Bathed in the gentle flickering light with blankets folded neatly back over the end of the bed, Aliana slumbered on top of the sheets.

There was a stirring in the pit of his belly as he quietly approached her, tenderly running his fingers along the warmth of her body. He leant across, gently plucking her mass of dark curls and planted a kiss on the nape of her neck. She let out a slight moan, the sensation of his nearness drawing her towards consciousness.

He couldn't process the swirl of emotions that his heart wanted him to understand. The universe wanted them to be enemies, but why did he feel so complete when he was with her? Being with her was jeopardising the friendship he was cultivating with Jaime, and if the COG ever found out, he would be court-martialled for sure.

Yet he was willing to risk it all for her.

He slid his arms out of his jacket and draped it over the chair in the corner of the room, he unhooked his braces over his arms and carefully unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt. Letting out an audible sigh he dropped heavily to the bed. The mattress rippled in response to his added weight and Aliana let out a groan.

She sleepily lifted her head, wild curls swept in different directions, hazily assessing the room before glancing behind her at him.

"I fell asleep? How long have I been out?"

"You're okay, I've only just returned," he heaved his feet out of his boots and tossed them across the room then hoisted himself fully onto the bed, resting his head on the pillow and hooking his hands behind them.

"Long night?" She sat up, tucking her feet under her as she twisted to face him.

"Long enough,"

"I thought you enjoyed being around people,"

"Actual human beings, not people pushing their political agenda at every breath. I spent half my time warding off unwanted attention from the recruits,"

"Sounds... fun?"

"Keep telling yourself that," he rubbed his hands over his face, and let out a yawn before clearing his throat and addressing her, "so you wanted to talk?"

She studied him a moment, he was exhausted that was obvious, but there would never be a right time for her to broach the subject with him.

"You said I'm in danger, you care to elaborate?" he pushed again, shuffling up on to the bed till he was half sitting, "your father out to wage war against me because I stole his precious boy from him?"

"Well yes, but that's not the pressing issue,"

"I wish he had listened to me, Jaime made those decisions without my interference. He came to me,"

"Sul please,"

"I mean, your entire family blamed me. And even you couldn't defend me. I've never felt more alone in my life," he looked lost.

"Hey," Aliana shuffled up the mattress and placed a hand on his chest, "I'm on your side. Why do you think I'm here now."

He took her hand in his, drawing it to his lips where he planted a kiss on the back.

"Talk to me, Ali," his eyes drew to her holding them in his gaze.

She opened his mouth to respond, hesitating until he squeezed her hands to encourage her, "It's Jaime."

A frown creased its way across his forehead, she could see the wall coming up instantly, "what about him."

"Jaime's dangerous Sul. I've been watching him for months, and I'm sure he's up to something,"

"So this is just a feeling," his fingers drew away from her, she was losing him bit by bit.

"It's more than that, why can't anyone see that. Jaime is out for blood, and he's going to take you down with it,"

"Bullshit,"

His words surprised her, but she kept her resolve.

"Jaime sought you out remember, he dragged you to our village. Why would he do that unless he wanted to involve you somehow,"

"Will you stop this already," he sat up and swung his legs off the bed, "this is the story I hear from Jaime on a daily basis. Except he's saying it about you. He says you're dangerous that you're a threat to the COG and that you'll drag me down with you."

She stared back at him as he strode across the room in frustration. He clenched his fists as he took a breath and swung round towards her.

"I've never had any reason to distrust Jaime, he's had my back, even when your family turned on me. He's the one good thing that matters in this place,"

"And what about me?" the words slipped out of her mouth before she even realised it.

"I'm not fooling myself, Ali, you and I will never be more than whatever the hell this is. Because we're too loyal to our own causes."

"Fair enough," she twisted herself out and shuffled off the bed, pulling on her boots one by one.

He watched with a frown, "what are you doing?"

"You've made your position clear, Sul. I've tried to warn you, but you won't listen to me. So I'm leaving with my dignity intact,"

As she headed to the door, he raced towards it and blocked her path. She gave him a look.

"What are you doing?"

"Stopping you,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not ready to let you go yet,"

She shook her head as she tried to push past him, but he stopped her, nudging her backwards. She growled to herself and tried again, only to be forced back.

"Damnit Sul," launching forward, he grabbed hold of her, keeping her locked in his embrace. She struggled in his hold, "please, you need to let me go."

He always marvelled at how unfazed she was at his height and strength. She held her own regardless of his size.

"If I release you now, you and I will be over. And I'm not willing to let go yet,"

She let out a stuttered sigh, eyes drifting upwards to meet his, "Sullivan, you can't have us both."

"What if I told you that my heart wants you," his voice dropped to a low rumble.

"Well, then you're more of a fool than I thought you..." he trapped her mouth with his own, one hand sliding up to cradle her head. He felt her body go rigid as he trailed his kisses down to her neck until he could hear her gasp, and her voice mewled a response, "Sullivan."

"Tell me you want to leave, and I'll release you," his words teased at her ears and he felt her knees buckling.

"Sullivan," she gasped, hands now pressed against his chest.

His lips plucked gently at her neck, he could sense her will to fight against him slowly ebb. He returned to her mouth, and she met him with eagerness, her fingers gripping his shirt for leverage and forced him backwards. He staggered back until his legs hit the bed and they buckled over it, a tangle of limbs heaving and gasping.

She sat astride him and pulled away, her face flushed. It took him a couple of minutes for his brain to function. He glanced back at her, and she responded with a sad smile.

"It's time we move on, we both know that,"

He sat up quickly, before she could move from his lap, and embraced her.

"I don't think I can," he whispered back.

"Oh Sul," she was thankful that he couldn't see the tears that forced themselves out, escaping down her cheek. She allowed herself to be held, the sound of his heartbeat the only thing keeping her going. For she held a secret of her own. And the reason why she was holding back from opening herself to him. Within the gentle swell of her abdomen, under the protective embrace of its parents, grew a tiny life, it's heart already beating a rhythm that would signify its strength and influence the decisions its mother would make even now. So for one last time, she allowed herself and Sullivan to believe that they were a normal couple. That everything would be okay. Even though she knew that their fates would skew in different directions.

Eventually, she drew from him and headed towards the door, pausing to glance back at his forlorn look.

"Please promise me that you'll heed my warning,"

He nodded sadly, "yes."

She fought with herself for a moment before striding quickly over to him and stealing a kiss before he could stop her. She straightened up and walked to the door before speaking again.

"You realise that everything Jaime said about me is right. I _am_ a danger to the COG, but you've always known that. Being anywhere near me will endanger your life, and yet you still choose to be here. So if his words carry some truth in them, why can't mine?" She gave him one last look before pressing the handle down and drawing the door open, "But unlike Jaime. I'm on your side."

She let out a sigh before stepping into the corridor to leave his life forever.

* * *

Jaime had been waiting. He had a gut feeling that the traitorous Lieutenant had been hiding something. He could read that bastard like a book. And as he watched the door open, his gut instinct paid off.

Her.

He should have known.

He watched her slip into the shadows of the streets and vanish into the expanse of the city. He let her go, she had a part to play in this after all. He couldn't sacrifice her just yet. But now he knew that she and the Lieutenant had been playing him all this time, he was going to use it to his advantage.

A figure emerged from the darkness to stand alongside Jaime.

"It appears you're correct,"

"Would I lie to you?" Jaime smirked to himself as he glanced across at Connor.

"So he did hide her,"

"Like a whore,"

"And how do you want to proceed with this?" Connor crossed his arms and thoughtfully eyed the building.

"We hold the aces, let's keep it like that, play him a little to see how easy it is to hang him with it,"

"It'll be a difficult one, he's popular with the recruits. Does a good job with them. I struggle to see how an ex-Outsider is going to blacken that credibility,"

Jaime shrugged, "we want the same thing. I'm willing to play the long game. What about you?"

Connor turned away, slowly heading toward the shadows before he responded, "You get me what I want, and you'll have our full cooperation."

Jaime felt a smile spread across his face, the steps in his plan were progressing to perfection.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Rules First: The oath Jaime recites is the Octus Canon, I cannot claim ownership of this, it belongs purely to the Gears of War franchise and Rod Fergusson. But damn is it good, plus I thought it suited the occasion quite nicely.

That done. Hey folks, thanks for the wait. You still have a little while to go before regular updates, but I thought I'd tease you a little with a prologue because I'm that nice a person. So here we have eighteen years after the fall of the Locust whole new shiny characters who are still connected to my main OCs. In case you are wondering the main story will run alongside Gears 4, so Chapter One will jump ahead six years after this.

I'm interested in reading your opinions, where you think the story might lead, so please share them. If you're worried I have it all plotted out and it's currently plastering my office wall. Way too many diagrams to keep control over. I even have a map. Long story, you'll understand when I post the relevant chapters.

Anyway, enjoy.


	2. Chapter One - The Traitor

**Chapter One – The Traitor**

* * *

 **Six Years Later.**

* * *

Sera had evolved in the years since the Locust wars. Nature now reclaimed what the human world had tried to destroy. Little by little the desolate outside world began to flourish, greenery where once ash suffocated the land. The planet was finally able to take a breath amidst the stifling suffocation of warfare. With it a dwindling divided pocket of humanity learnt to live off the land, giving back when they had once taken so much. The other half chose to turn their backs on the second chance the planet had allowed them and opted to strive forward with technology, relying on machinery to assist in their growth in a way that only the COG knew how. Citizens rapidly became blissfully ignorant of any dangers that lurked beyond their protective walls. The Outsiders, those that shunned the oppressive rule of the COG, hid amongst settlements throughout the landscape, learning to adapt to the harsh land and the environmental changes that came with it.

But peace, despite how brief, was always going to be broken one way or another.

* * *

The cart bounced energetically across an uneven surface of the pathway as it snaked its way perilously down the valley. Its wheels creaked at the impact against the awkwardly jutting rocks. The journey back from one of the neighbouring settlements was never the easiest but maintaining a good working alliance with the mountain communities was an essential backbone to keeping the Outsider communities united.

A barrel dislodged at the next jostle and rolled toward Aliana Wilks who sat squeezed between boxes and sacks, her face a queasy white as she gripped the side of the cart like her life depended on it. It bounced off her unsuspecting fingers before rolling back downwards. She dropped her jaw in horrified silent agony and drew her fist to her chest to cradle the pain. Unwanted tears threatened to come to the forefront, but she slammed her eyes shut to stop it. Tentatively she played her digits a little until the pain and stiffness eased.

"How did I manage the short straw again?" she checked the quiver in her voice before speaking.

"Age, my dear, things bounce off you easier than they do me." Miles Walden glanced back in her direction from his seat beside his companion on the front seat of the cart. "I also serve as a handy navigational unit, seeing as your father can only see half of where we're going."

"I'm not that blind, you realise," Ollyvar Wilks grunted beside his oldest friend.

"Don't want the mule going sideways,"

Wilks nudged Miles, his momentary lapse of concentration sent the cart over a solid lump. The contents of which tumbled over Aliana again.

"Next time, I'm taking the horse," she retorted as she wedged another barrel upright, "I'm surrounded by ammunition damnit,"

"Yeah, but the bags of wheat soften the blows,"

"I haven't forgiven you for the crates of fish. You know that smell just sticks to you,"

"We live by the sea. Everything smells like salt, shouldn't you be used to it by now?"

"Salt, everything smells like salt, not fish. Uncle Miles, there is a difference,"

"You realise salt itself doesn't smell," Wilks responded back to his daughter, "if you're going to whinge, at least get your facts straight."

"You know what I'm trying to say,"

Their conversation grew silent as the path steepened and Wilks concentrated on controlling the mule. The beast slipped unsteadily on the loose mud, tossing its head nervously in response. The cart started to slide sideways as the ground gave way under them. The sudden movement threw Wilks and Miles from the vehicle as the rest tumbled down the hill into the valley below. Aliana's surprised shrieks mixed with those of the petrified bellows of the mule echoed with it until silence enveloped them.

Wilks scrabbled to his feet sliding along with the loose ground as he tried to secure his footing to sprint after it. Miles close on his heels as the mud threatened to swallow them up and drag them viciously downwards. They unsteadily made their descent until they caught sight of the overturned cart sprawled on the path below them.

"Ali!" Wilks panted as he skidded down the last of the slope until he was on his knees digging the dirt to uncover the cart. "Aliana, can you hear me?"

Miles carefully untied the mule from his harness and eased the beast to its hooves, walking it away from the incident in an attempt to calm it.

Wilks had managed to unearth most of the cart, his fingers feeling along the edges until he was able to grip something in an attempt to hoist it upwards.

"Miles!"

His friend was by his side, hands latched onto the cart beside him, and together they lifted one end of the vehicle up until it was clear of the mass of broken barrels and sacks of wheat.

"Aliana!" Wilks bellowed, Miles could hear the panic in his voice.

An eventual cough under a barrel drew their attention. Together they lifted the remaining boxes and sacks until they were able to reveal Aliana. She let out a groan as her father rushed to her side, assisting her to a sit. Dirt covered her, clotting the cuts and scratches on her face. Leaning against her father, she attempted to hoist herself to her feet, refusing to allow him to take her weight fully. She stopped only to regain her strength and spit out blood. After letting out a few panted breaths, she gave the pair a look.

"Next time," she hoarsely uttered, "I drive."

Her father scrutinised her as she took a couple of unsteady steps from them and rested against a rock, her head tilted skywards. She flinched as she rubbed both hands through her hair and a cloud of dust billowed out.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, not allowing him a chance to see the fear that had coursed through her. She could feel her heart still thundering erratically inside her. Pressing a hand against her chest, she closed her eyes and exhaled, drawing in her next breath and repeated until she stopped quaking.

"What happened back there?" she asked when she was finally able to find her voice.

"Good question," her father offered her his canteen of water, "the village leader had said they'd been experiencing increasingly dry weather."

"But that doesn't explain the landslide," Miles added, as he stacked the piles of goods that were still salvageable, "is it possible the cart lost control?"

"Are you criticising my driving now?"

"No that's not what I'm saying,"

Aliana tuned the pair out as they bickered between them, their attention now fixed on righting the cart and assessing the damage. She gazed around at the forest that blanketed them, new growth when once was nothing. She'd heard the stories, of land all but destroyed seeping with Imulsion, but nature never failed to surprise her.

A twig snapped within the woods, drawing her attention to a darkened figure moving just out of view.

Silently, she righted herself and took a few cautious steps towards the movement, hesitating to move further from the safety of her group. Her father had trained her better than to walk off foolishly without any support.

"Dad," her voice was barely audible, but he shot his head up instantly, keying into her emotions.

He first glanced in the direction he had last left her, scanning the path until he fixed upon her standing by the treeline.

"Ali, what's wrong?"

"There's something…" her fingers unconsciously drifted over her weapon in its holster, an act that didn't go unmissed by the two ex-soldiers behind her. They slowly took to their feet, and Wilks dug through the array of weaponry at their disposal.

As if it realised they were watching it, the figure moved away, slowly at first then it burst into a run further into the woods. Aliana responded instantly, sprinting after it in an attempt to keep it in her sights. She could hear the two men thumping awkwardly behind her, they were stronger than her and used to heavier armour, but she had always been the nimbler and faster. She had the best chance of catching up with their target. She watched her footing as she weaved through woven lumps of jutting roots, fixed on the chase until she felt herself stumble into a clearing. She frowned, unable to understand how her quarry managed to vanish so quickly. Scanning the area she took in an enormous old barn at the far side of the grassland. Creepers entwined itself around the outside, squeezing between impossible gaps to break through the rotting wood.

She panted, one hand leant against a tree as she attempted to gain her breath. Something moved out of the corner of her eye, and she glanced towards the barn where a hatch slammed shut on the roof.

Wilks and Miles loudly caught up with her, panting and gasping as they drew to a halt beside her. She cast them a look and smirked.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you two couldn't keep up with me,"

"Shit, I used to be a lot quicker at this," Wilks cursed.

"To be fair," Miles supported, "we've had twenty-five years of chasing after kids between."

"There were only five of us,"

"Five too many if you ask me, considering you had to add a grandchild to the mix,"

She tried to hide the flinch from Wilks, the loss of his son and the birth of hers had all but destroyed their relationship. She had worked hard to get him over it, but they both knew the pain bubbled continuously below the surface waiting to arise again.

Not wanting to escalate anything further with him, she took a few steps away from them both. Now was not the time to create a situation with her father. As she concentrated her attention on the barn ahead of them, she felt a shiver surge its way down her spine. Forcing down her better judgement, she picked her way across the clearing toward the building. Her heart hammered loudly in her chest like an alarm bell. Every part of her body told her she was doing the wrong thing, but her intuition overruled them all. Her hand gripped the handle of the door and just as she attempted to draw it open two sets of heavy hands pushed her back.

Miles and Wilks positioned themselves between her and the warm stench of stagnant death that rushed to meet them. The all too familiar metallic odour of blood overwhelmed the pair, forcing them to their knees. Too many painful memories surged through them as they took a moment to steel themselves. Aliana, however, stood transfixed, staring into the darkness as the warmth enveloped around her, tempting her inwards. She took a hesitant breath, drew out her Gnasher and stepped over them.

"Ali, wait," her father called out, staggered to his feet and gripped hold of her wrist to draw her back, "I won't allow you in there without us."

"There's something in there," she responded quietly, "I can hear it."

"She's right," Miles placed a hand on the door frame and peered into the darkness, "like a pulsing heartbeat."

"You can hear it too?" Wilks drew his weapon and took the lead into the building.

"You mean you can't?"

The three entered the building with cautious deliberation, assessing the darkened room ahead of them. Wilks took the lead, insistent on keeping his daughter behind him. Aliana and Miles assumed their tactical positions, Miles on Wilks' blind right side and Aliana to his left. They scoured the room as Wilks checked the main door into the barn.

The sound of bone crunching against bone drew their attention. Aliana froze in her steps, breath hitching in her throat.

"Please tell me I wasn't the only that heard that,"

"No, I heard it this time," Wilks nodded and offered a hand out to usher his team together, "through here."

He pressed a finger to his lips to ensure their silence and heaved against the door handle, most of which ripped off in his hands.

Miles attempted to snort back a laugh, "you're stronger than I realised."

"It's times like these I miss my Lancer," Wilks grumbled as he opted for his next approach, "so much for the silent option."

He threw his weight into his shoulder and launched himself into the door until the wood shattered under him. He kicked at the remaining fragments still attached to the hinges and led the way through the doorway. The barn opened up into several stalls, all suspiciously closed, and a towering overhead level that was accessible via a rotting ladder.

"So I guess we've gotta check the stalls," Aliana hesitantly suggested and glanced across at Miles.

"You guessed it, kid,"

"Well," she exhaled, "here goes nothing."

She slid the bolt back and swung the first stall open, nothing except shovels and brushes greeted her, to her relief. The nearby sound of teeth tearing at flesh sent shivers up her spine, the slurping of meat between jaws and the satisfied smacking of lips.

The ceiling creaked overhead, the rafters groaning at the sudden shift in weight. Aliana lifted her head to catch sight of a creature hanging from the wooden joists. Its frightening opaque eyes stared back at her as it bore through her soul. It tilted its head as it watched her, its face a terrifying expression of nothingness. Its eerie pale skin reminded her of the ghost stories her uncles had once frightened her with as a child. She let out a gasp and staggered backwards, her feet stumbling over themselves as she landed awkwardly on her rear. One hand reached out in an attempt to save her fall but instead gripped hold of something fleshy. She twisted on her knees and swallowed down a shriek. A decomposing corpse slumped behind her. One leg bent behind it, and the other ripped from the hip. A vein-like vine wrapped around its neck as it had successfully managed to pop the skull from the spine.

"Shit!" she gasped and scooted away on her knees.

Her father grabbed hold of her and lifted her to her feet, "I got you."

She leant into him momentarily in an attempt to steady herself, "what the hell is this place?"

"I don't know," Wilks led her out of the stall to where Miles had been standing.

"We're being watched," he warned, indicating above them where a set of white eyes gleamed back from the shadows.

Wilks nodded but remained silent as he lifted his Gnasher in preparation. He didn't need to ask them to watch his back as he knew they would regardless. With his free hand, he attempted the next stall door as Miles mirrored the stable opposite.

The three frowned at the sight of pods lining the walls and ceilings all connected via pulsing tentacles, throbbing like it possessed a heartbeat. One rippled like a foetus in utero, kicking against the membrane that protected it.

Aliana shuddered in horrified thought.

They pushed open stall after stall filled with more pods attached to veins until the wooden structure had transformed into an almost alien surrounding.

The sound of simian cackling echoed overhead, reverberating against the walls. The rafters creaked at the sudden pounding of footsteps as the shadows surrounded the unsuspecting humans.

A slight movement further ahead drew Wilks' attention, and he crept forward, to discover a nude figure crouched in the corner of the room. The body pale in comparison to theirs, Outsiders who made their living off the land. This being looked gaunt, with its skin clinging to its bones like it hadn't eaten in months. Wilks took a step forward, weapon raised in preparation, finger held to the trigger and cautiously approached.

"Excuse me," he carefully started, "are you okay?"

The figure twisted at his voice. Its face was featureless, in place of a nose were two air slits over the nasal cavity. Its eyes were an eerie white as it fixated on him. From its mouth dripped the blood of its kill, a sliver of skin hung between the row of tiny sharpened teeth as it let out a throaty growl. In its claws it grasped a gnawed human leg, the shoe still hanging loosely off the foot. The creature let out a low rumbled sound as it straightened itself out, assessing the people before it. It tilted its head back and shrieked a high-pitched scream. From around them, over and behind, the building filled with guffaws of bestial laughter. The creature then leapt upwards to the floor above and joined the chorus surrounding them.

"Shit!" Wilks cursed as he, Miles, and Aliana assumed a defensive position back to back with one other.

"What the hell are these creatures?" Miles aimed his Gnasher to the rafters.

They followed the sound of footsteps through the barn, picking their way around the sinews and tentacles that obstructed their way. Wilks pulled out his knife and hacked at the dripping tendons that blocked the doorway. It dripped and oozed at each slice.

"Oh that's just nasty," Aliana wrinkled her nose at the rotten smell wafting from the goo.

"You're not the one cutting the bastard thing," Wilks winced as fluid splattered at him. He flinched backwards at the shock and spat out the unwanted contents from his mouth. Casting a sharp glance in the direction of his companions, he gave them a warning, "don't you say a word."

Miles stared in distaste at the thought, "don't worry, I'm thinking it loud and clearly."

Wilks tore at the remaining ligaments until he was able to free the pathway.

"What is this stuff?" Ali asked as she dared to touch the vein-like tentacle. It flexed at her contact sending a rippling effect to the pod pulsing beside her.

Wilks grabbed hold of her hand and put himself between her and the capsule.

"One thing I've learnt from experience, never trust a moving pod,"

Miles let out a humourless laugh, "please say it isn't so. The Locust are dead, we saw it happen."

"What the hell is this then?"

The footsteps thundered above them, growing closer, their maniacal cackling sending shivers down the spines of the humans below them. Aliana took a step backwards with her gun raised and accidentally knocked into another pod behind her, splitting the membrane open. The contents poured onto the floor around her feet. She lifted a boot to avoid the fluid as something knocked against her heel. She crouched down to examine, and her brain clicked in horrific realisation. She hurled herself backwards.

"It's humans, dad they're humans,"

Wilks approached the soup of human intestines and bone, now pooling on the floor around them, and poked at the half dissolved skull. Its eye socket disintegrated as the long-destroyed lifeless holes gazed frighteningly back at him.

"We've gotta get out of here," he decided, straightening up to a stand.

"We'll have to send an alert to the neighbouring settlements, warn them of the danger," Miles announced.

"No, we destroy it," Wilks darkly produced six grenades from the belt clip on his waist, "no messing."

Miles couldn't hide the smirk on his face, "I've missed this side of you."

Wilks handed him three of the grenades and glanced at Aliana, "you gonna help?"

She stood in the doorway, staring into the darkness away from them.

"Ali?" her father called to her, drawing her out of her reverie.

She twitched slightly and lifted a hand, "I hear a heartbeat."

"Not without me, you don't," Wilks attempted to make his way to her, but she turned to give him a reassuring look.

"You can't protect me from everything dad. I can handle myself. Just get this place rigged up and I'll catch up with you,"

Curiosity drawing her forward, she plodded cautiously into the darkened room at the rear of the barn. A pulsing heartbeat throbbed loudly in her ears the closer she approached. It was deafening. Then something drew her from her trance, movement or sound she wasn't overly sure. But something made her turn from the room she had approached. She blinked, breaking her from the hypnotic lull, turning to take in an open doorway to a side room. She didn't even know how she managed to miss it the first time she'd passed it.

Her steps were hesitant, but a part of her felt that this was what drew her to the building.

A prisoner hung by his arms, shackled to the wall with chains. The tendons also wrapped around his limbs, working their way down his body. He slumped forward, bloodied and torn, the stench of death oozed from him. Above him, someone had scrawled the word 'TRAITOR' in blood on the wall. They had wanted to make an example of this human. Aliana curled her lip in repulsion and turned her head from the smell. She wondered why the creatures hadn't already ripped his remains apart yet.

She took a tentative step forward and stretched out to press her fingers against the victim's neck. Nothing. Then a faint pulse reached out to her, like an unspoken cry for help. She let out a gasp.

"You're alive?"

Using the hilt of her Gnasher, she smashed into the shackles. Metal splintered off metal, and she heard her weapon groan at the impact. Holstering her gun, she drew out her knife and slid it between the joints and forced against it. The prisoner's head flopped backwards at her exertions, and she could make out faint markings down one side of his face. She frowned.

No, it wasn't possible.

She pulled out the canteen of water and poured a little onto a cloth, then wiped the prisoner's cheek gently until it revealed a distinctive tattoo.

She heaved in a breath and staggered backwards, hand clasped to her mouth.

"No, it can't be."

She felt sick. Pacing back and forth as she tried to work out the best thing to do. It would be easy to walk away, leave him at the mercy of the creatures. But at the same time, she thought of their history, and she knew there was only one choice to make.

Turning her knife on the tentacles that held him, she sliced the jagged edges through the fleshy creepers. Gooey sludge poured from it the more she tore through it. It spasmed out at her attempts, tightening its hold around his neck. She lunged forward, grabbing the offending vine and ripping through it.

A deafening scream tore through the barn, forcing her to clasp her hands over her ears. She felt herself blacking out, struggling to keep the sound from bursting her eardrums. Slumping to her knees, she gripped her hands fiercely over her head. She couldn't let it beat her.

A muffled voice called her name, and she hazily turned in its direction. Wilks rushed to her side, unaffected by the unrelenting screeching. She waved a hand at the tendons in the hope he'd understand her.

"It's killing him," she cried out, unsure of her volume level.

Wilks took in the scene and assessed her orders, rushing to the tentacles and taking over where his daughter couldn't, tearing them from the prisoner. Then he turned to the pods that surrounded them and smashed his boot through the membrane, exploding the contents over the ground. He fixated on the sacs, slashing out again and again until the soup of organs flooded the floor.

Each time her father obliterated another pod, she felt the pressure of the screaming slowly dissipate, and the pain in her ears subsided. She was able to stand again, just about. But Wilks hadn't even noticed, he continued to tear at the capsules with aggression she had never witnessed before.

"Dad!" she pathetically called out to him, "dad you can stop."

Miles weakly staggered into the room, wiping at the blood that seeped from his ears. Aliana gave him a desperate look.

"He won't stop,"

"Shit, not again," He shook his head to clear his hearing, "on my call grab his left arm, I'll go for his right."

"But..."

"I'll explain later,"

She nodded nervously but followed his orders. They both lunged at Wilks, grabbing his arms and yanking him backwards. He let out a strangled scream and tried to fight against them.

"Olly!" Miles bellowed, "pull yourself together."

"Dad!" Aliana heard herself calling to him.

Like a switch had been flipped, the tension eased from him, and his knees buckled. He dropped to the sludge and dragged his companions down with him. It took a few minutes until his brain cleared thoroughly, he glanced down at Aliana and Miles clinging to him like their lives depended on it.

"What's going on?" he asked, clearing his throat.

The pair slowly unfurled themselves from him, checking to see if the other were uninjured.

"Dad?"

"Jeez, Ol," Miles assisted Aliana to her feet before taking his old friend's hand, "what were you doing?"

Wilks blinked back the haziness and took in the room, "I don't... I remember you and Aliana in pain... but nothing else."

Miles nodded, "okay we need to get you back to Sanctuary. Get the doctors checking you over."

"I'm fine, just a little light-headed,"

"I don't accept that," there was a harshness in Miles' voice, "I dealt with fallout last time this happened. Never again. Come on we're leaving."

"Wait," Aliana called after the pair, glancing back at the prisoner, "I need you to help me with him."

The elders approached the body from either side, assessing the shackles and the torture inflicted on the torso, and gave each other a look.

"Ali," Wilks started quietly, "I'm not going to bury every dead body we stumble over."

"Look at him would you want to survive that?" Miles noted

"He isn't dead, check his pulse."

Wilks reluctantly dropped to his knees to press his fingers to the man's neck to feel a slight drum of a beat respond back to him.

"You're kidding me!" he puzzled in astonishment.

He examined the chains holding the prisoner to the wall, testing them for any movement. Miles scrutinised the scrawl above them with a frown.

"Call me senile, but why are we risking our lives for a barely alive 'traitor'? We don't know what he's done. Maybe he deserved what happened to him."

"That may be so," Ali attempted to reason, "but would you leave anyone to the hands of those... those things."

"Give me a hand Miles," Wilks requested as he felt the shackles shift under pressure, "Ali watch the door."

She stood in the doorway listening to the sound of scrabbing above them. Wilks and Miles heaved at the chains, one smashing against the metal while the other applied tension. They grunted in exertion until suddenly one metal link pinged loose, flinging itself across the room, narrowly missing Aliana's head.

"Hey!"

"Shrug it off, it was nowhere near you," Miles sniped as he set to work on the next arm.

"The location of my head tells a different story,"

Wilks eased one partially chained hand to the prisoner's lap, as he released it, it flopped lifelessly in response to his movements. He placed his fingers against the man's neck again to check.

"This isn't looking good Ali. I can barely feel his pulse now he's just gonna be dead weight,"

"We have to try," she insisted, but her attention fixed on the ceiling above them.

"Why?" Wilks demanded, "what on Sera are you thinking?"

"Umm guys?" Miles' vision drew to the doorway where several sets of eyes watched them from the darkness.

"Yeah..." Aliana swallowed as ghostly figures appeared above them, "we're surrounded."

"Shit!" Wilks pulled out his Gnasher, "we need to go."

"Not without him," Ali stood her ground this time, despite the position it was now putting her.

"Why Ali?" Her father shouted, frustrated at her stubbornness, "we're going to die if we put his life before ours. Why this one? He's barely alive, a lost cause."

"Fine go, I'll get him out,"

"Why?"

"Because it's fucking Sullivan Ward, that's why!" she all but screamed back at him.

As the realisation hit both men, they cast their glance at the stricken prisoner.

"How, what do you mean?"

"That's his tattoo, I'd know it anywhere,"

Wilks clenched and released his fists. After all the strife the man had caused his family, here he was in need of his help. His life was in his hands. If circumstances had been any different, Wilks would have left him to die, the temptation was overwhelming.

"Fuck!"

He gripped the trigger of the Gnasher and fired at the shackles until the wood splintered and gave way. He positioned himself under him and hoisted him over his shoulder. He staggered a couple of steps to gather his strength and gave his daughter a look.

"Let's get the fuck out of here,"

With Wilks positioned between them, Aliana took the lead while Miles covered the attack above them. The creatures let out a screech and charged. A pale surge of bodies threw themselves towards them, and the pair expertly met them with their Gnashers, blasting them backwards at each strike. Aliana worked to clear their exit as quickly as she could, but the hollow click of her weapon told her she needed to reload. Her father hollered at her, throwing his gun to her and she followed suit, catching it and firing out at the creatures again. She quickly cleared them a path and called out.

"Run!"

As they sprinted back through the barn, Miles took the lead, guiding them around the planted grenades to avoid setting them off. Aliana glanced back at the charging surge of monsters and almost regretted it just as the first grenade exploded. She staggered forwards, nearly toppling over. She begged her footing to remain in step with the men in front of her, the door so temptingly close. Miles reached it first, thrusting it open with all his might. Wilks threw himself and the prisoner out, twisting to grab Aliana by the hand and hauling her out with as much strength as he could muster. They launched themselves to the ground as the building exploded behind them. The wooden structure shattered outwards with splinters raining down on them, followed by fleshy chunks of dead creatures.

Aliana flinched and rolled over just as a partially intact corpse landed beside her. She prodded it with her weapon before letting her arms down.

The three lay panting in exhaustion, unsure if the threat had been exterminated. At the responding silence, Wilks chose his moment.

"Fucking hell Aliana!" he roared, staggering to his feet to face her as she gathered to her knees, "Sullivan Ward? Sullivan Fucking Ward. What the fuck are you doing to us!"

She gave him a hooded glare under the straggled mass of curls. A look Wilks recognised well because it was one of his looks, except she'd refined it, she used it in defiance, to dare him to push her further. And foolishly he always rose to the challenge.

"Do you have any idea what the bastard did to us? He ripped your brother from us and destroyed what little life you fucking had. He betrayed us, and you'd put our lives on the line to save his. We should have left him there."

Finally on her feet, she brushed down her knees, calculating her response in a way he could never achieve. Collectively, she glanced from Miles to her father.

"And what if that had been Mama in there, or Jaime, would you not have done the same thing," her ability to stay calm riled Wilks even further.

"Don't you dare bring them into this,"

"But it's the same, isn't it?"

"Neither of them almost ruined us,"

"Jaime did,"

Her words felt like a jab to the heart, as if she was driving the knife deeper. The pain burned right through him as his rage simmered to a head.

"Don't you dare..."

A firm hand placed on his wrist and Wilks turned to Miles, who shook his head in warning.

"As much as you want to deny it, Sullivan and I are connected," she purposefully turned from him she knew she had pushed him to his limit, "I was never going to leave him chained to the mercy of those monsters. No human should suffer like that. If you call yourself a compassionate man, capable of forgiveness, then I'd suggest you prove it."

Without a further glance, she stalked back through the clearing to the woods to find their cart. Wilks ground his teeth and clenched his fists in frustration. Snorting out a breath, he glanced down at the unconscious man laid at their feet. So much of him wanted to rid them of their misery and shoot him in the head there and then. But he knew Aliana had left the body there to test him. Outplayed by his daughter once again.

He gave Miles a look, a chance to seek reassurance.

"You realise she learnt everything from you," his friend smirked.

"I fucking hate you sometimes," Wilks seethed, he hated to be proven wrong.

"You know I'm right, that's why,"

"Asides her mother, she is the only one to defeat me like this,"

"Tactical genius," Miles thoughtfully pondered, "your son was every part his mother, which is why you adored him so much. But Aliana, I'm afraid she's more you than you these days."

"That doesn't comfort me at all,"

"It shouldn't," Miles placed two fingers on Sullivan's throat to test his pulse once again, "because you gave up everything for your family. A life with the COG, the connections you worked hard to establish, and you put a target on your head for them. And Aliana just put her life in danger to save the man who tempted her brother away from us. A man who nearly destroyed us, who renewed the target on our existence. And despite not seeing him for six years she still claims a connection to him, because he's the father of her child."

"A fact he will never be made aware of," at Miles' frown of confusion he continued, "are we clear?"

"You'd deny the man a right to his child?"

"I don't want to give him a reason to stay any longer,"

"I don't agree with your tactics,"

"Tell me again when you have kids of your own to protect,"

"Harsh, considering I helped raise yours," Miles looped his hands under Sullivan's shoulders, and with Wilks taking the legs they hoisted him up, "your daughter isn't exactly a kid anymore, with a child of her own."

"Someone needs to watch out for them,"

"You can't do it forever. You're getting on like I am, and I doubt either of us would survive if those creatures become a serious threat."

"Which is what concerns me," Wilks panted as they slowly carried Sullivan through the woods, "I just hope we've hit them before they can spread."

"Do you truly believe that?"

Wilks paused, his back facing away from his friend as he adjusted his grip on the dead weight in his arms.

"You've known me long enough to know my intuitions are typically on point,"

"And?"

"I believe this is just the beginning,"

They continued the rest of their journey in silence, unaware of a figure watching them from the shadows. It lowered its weapon, gently stroking one hand down the barrel thoughtfully. Satisfied they were out of sight it turned to assess the mess that remained of the barn. One of the creatures unfurled itself from the branches of a tree overhead and leapt down beside it, flicking a look from the building to its master.

"Sssoo?" it asked, flinching slightly as the taller being twisted to address it.

"That human, destroy him."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, Chapter One here it is, I was going to wait a while before I posted it, but I've just churned through a chapter further up the line and thought you deserved a little treat. Blame the time of year, and I've just had my birthday so I'm in a giving mood.

I'm planning on running pretty much alongside the events of Gears 4, but as G4 is only over the course of an entire day this tale takes place over several months, so they encounter things that the COG haven't really named yet. Juvies aren't really Juvies until they realise there's more to their development process, so it'll come in time.

You may recognise some familiar faces from my previous stories. If you're interested in Miles and Wilks I suggest you read Nowhere to Run followed by The Human Within, (shameful plug, I'm aware) to gain a clearer idea of the elder members of Aliana's tribe and its history. But in theory, you should be able to read it without the knowledge of their past. In theory, I'm trying. Any queries just ask.


	3. Chapter Two - Sanctuary

**Chapter Two - Sanctuary**

* * *

Aidie Wilks wasn't a stranger to drama. Most of her youth had consisted of some life-altering event that she had grown accustomed. It's not that she blamed her danger-seeking husband in any way. Granted, he had mellowed a lot over the years now that his physical body wasn't as able as his mind. But still, he somehow managed to attract anything that remotely offered a chance at throwing their lives into disarray.

And, as their cart cantered through the village at a speed she wished she hadn't witnessed, it seemed apparent that their daughter had inherited his desire to embrace the adventure thrown at them.

She sighed, rolled her eyes, _here we go again_ , and glanced back down at the collected group of children sitting cross-legged and staring wide-eyed at her. At the front sat her grandson, the product of her reckless daughter's thirst for the dramatic. His adoring bright eyes fixed upon her like she was his world. He was the figment of his mother, thankfully for those who were too closed minded to think any further than Aliana's need to find any male in the nearest proximity. But if Aidie looked close enough she could see his father within; the shape of his nose, his jawline, the flecks of honey that illuminated his mostly dark eyes. Deny it all she wanted. The little boy was every part of his absent father as he was his mother. And for that Aidie's heart ached.

"Right, where was I?" she asked the enthusiastic group in front of her.

"When... when... when the baddie Locust Overlords slaughtered a group of Elite COG scum!" one of the elder boys at the back excitedly chirped up. He enjoyed these stories too much for it to be educational.

"Humans, the Locust killed humans," she corrected. She really had to rethink the way she presented these stories otherwise half her class would likely join the COG slaughter if given the chance. Most Outsider children found it difficult to sympathise with the COG, raised in a settlement run by Stranded, their bias often passed down from parent to child. A detail Aidie worked hard to rectify.

"Did the Locust have names?" her grandson asked quietly from the front, she could see that he was trying his hardest to reel in his fascination. After everything they had taught him, he knew better than the others, but it still didn't take away his curiosity of the unknown.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Did their parents give them names?"

His innocence got to her every time.

"Oh Jesse," she gave him a loving smile, "you have to realise we knew very little about the Locust other than they wanted to kill us all. We never stopped to ask if they had names. They were bred for great violence and little mercy. Your Grandfather will tell you that the great Locust Leaders had names. They were the ones that led their hordes to significant victories over the human race."

"My dad told me that Mr Wilks used to be COG, that he used to fight against the Locust,"

"Well, all humans fought against the Locust, Jacinta," she addressed one of the older girls sat in the middle of the group, her hair delicately plaited with ribbons.

"But he did, didn't he, my dad said that's why his face is all messed up,"

They were a close-knit community. Adults and children all trusted one another as a family. But it hadn't seemed long ago when the devout Stranded members had been hostile toward the small group of ex-COG soldiers that had come asking for sanctuary. To prove themselves, they defeated a surge of Lambent forces, not without their losses, and earned their rightful place within the village.

Aidie thought back to the time when her husband had all but lost his life in the battle, his body refusing to function but his soul remained grounded. The months of watching his non-responsive comatose body, as her unborn twins grew inside her, thinking that he'd never have a chance to meet them, broke her heart even now.

"Everyone who fought against the Locust has their own stories, regardless of whether they were COG. Mr Wilks was a Sergeant, which meant that he had to lead his squad through certain dangers, more so than others,"

"Trying not to give into hero worship there, Aide?" a familiar, comforting voice sounded from behind her.

She twisted in her seat, a smile readily spreading across her face, "well, if I told the kids about your heroic antics I doubt we'd be here very long."

Miles feigned hurt as he clutched at his chest, "so hurtful. Kids, did Aidie ever tell you that she takes joy from causing me pain."

Miles Walden had never settled down. For those who didn't know him, they saw the eternal bachelor. The second in command to their peaceful Sanctuary who had brokered many a unifying connection with nearby and distant Outsider settlements. He had stood by their leader when the village had needed a strong decision maker, and as an ex-COG soldier, he appealed to all civilians.

It wasn't that he hadn't had offers, he once had them in abundance. But at the same time, it wasn't a secret that he had a soft spot for Aidie and her family. He stood by her as she struggled through her pregnancy, alone and scared. Honouring his promise to protect her in her husband's absence, and even though Ollyvar Wilks had eventually returned to consciousness, Miles still felt bound to his word. So while Wilks worked through his demons, Miles became an adopted joint father and uncle to the twins Aidie brought into the world.

And now, as Jesse broke from his usual obedience and sprinted towards him, launching into his arms for a monumental hug, history was repeating itself once again. It wasn't that Miles didn't want someone to settle down with, it was just that there was no room in his heart for anyone other than the family he had come to call his own.

"Hey trouble," he swung the youngster in his arms, threw him in the air and caught him on the way down. The boy squealed with joy as he staggered to his feet and fixed his uncle with a smile.

"Well, I suppose we'd better leave the lessons for today," Aidie sighed as she watched her family with a shake of the head, "we'll continue this tomorrow."

The assembled class let out a mixture of groans and cheers which made Aidie laugh in response. She knew the parents of all the children she taught, and she had fought alongside most of them. It meant a lot to be a part of their lives in a way that would help shape the minds of the youngsters around her.

"You all love it really," she teased, "go on, make the most of your early finish."

As she watched them depart she glanced across at Miles.

"It must be urgent if you felt the need to disturb my class,"

"Your ability to read my mind astounds me even now,"

"Worrying, considering the minefield of filth I have to wade through beforehand,"

He smirked, hoisting Jesse into his arms, "you love it really."

"Debatable," she grumbled as she raised herself to her feet, Miles assisting as best as he could with one hand.

"Uncle Miles," Jesse chirped from his favourite place in his Uncle's arms, "is Mama home too?"

"Of course, she's in the infirmary,"

"What's she done now?" Aidie asked, picking up on Miles' tone.

"Just a few cuts and scratches, the medic is patching her up as we speak,"

"C'mon Miles, Aliana's been patched up more times than I can count, that's nothing out of the ordinary. So what's actually going on?"

"We stumbled upon something on our way back, an old barn set in a wooded area,"

"Nothing new there, considering Sera is littered with abandoned buildings,"

"This was different. It was like it had a heartbeat, but Olly, he couldn't hear it. Inside it was covered with pods and tentacle-like vines, and we saw these..." he paused a moment as he glanced down at the child in his arms and mouthed the next word to her, "creatures."

Aidie frowned, "you don't mean..."

"I don't know what they were, but Ol's head definitely went there too,"

She hummed to herself as she thoughtfully walked beside him till they reached the doorway of the infirmary.

"That's not all," he added slowly, before she pushed the door open, squeezing the boy slightly before he released him to his feet to let him play on the grassy gardens outside, "there was a survivor. Chained to the wall with visible signs of torture, and vines wrapped around him, feeding off his life force. The moment Ali attempted to free him, it was like the building started screaming to protect itself. Ol was unaffected by the noise, but it had a different response in him."

Aidie frowned, trying to wrap her head around the image.

"It drove him crazy, Aide it happened again. He turned violent, unresponsive to either of us,"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Fortunately he fixated on the pods, I dread to think if he turned on us. It took two of us to pin him down,"

"I thought we'd never have to go through this again,"

Miles placed a comforting hand on her arm, "we got him back though, we pulled him back. He heard us."

The relief on her face was evident, "I couldn't do it again Miles, I'm not as strong as I once was."

"Didn't I promise you that I'd support you, no matter what,"

"So what about this survivor, was he able to shed some light on the creatures and the sounds you guys could hear?" she asked, diverting the conversation slightly, she watched as Jesse planted himself on a bench in the gardens and pulled out a sketchbook from his bag.

"He's in a bad way, Aide. We don't know how long he'd been hanging from the chains, or even how much life had been dragged from him. The wounds on his wrists were so deep that you could see the flesh. It's severely infected, and his pulse is almost non-existent. I honestly don't know how long he has left."

"Why did you bring him back here when the kindest act would have been to end it for him,"

"Because it's Sullivan Ward,"

Her mouth dropped in astonishment. A name she hadn't heard in years, and yet she knew that her daughter lived with his constant reminder every day. She glanced over at the boy in the gardens, legs swinging happily as he avidly sketched away at the images in his head.

"And Ali?" she asked eventually.

"Nearly got herself killed to save him," he responded, "I haven't seen Ollyvar so angry at her defiance for a long while."

"Shit," She lunged herself towards the door, striding through the corridor in search of her husband with Miles at her heels.

They caught up with the pair in the waiting room. Aliana pinned down by a nurse while she attempted to stitch her wounds, and Wilks paced the room angrily. They both looked up at their arrival.

"Are you guys both okay?" Aidie asked them as she cast a cursory look at Aliana's injuries.

"Aidan, will you tell your daughter, because she certainly won't listen to me," Wilks snapped as he paced another lap around the room.

"What am I telling her now?"

"Make her see sense, that we need to take that COG bastard out now before he brings us trouble,"

"Oh c'mon dad, that's heartless even for you," Ali commented from her forced seated position. She winced as the nurse poked the needle to commence another stitch, "we don't even know if he'll see out the night. I wasn't going to leave him at the mercy of those things."

"Olly," Aidie caught hold of her husband as he came round for another lap, it took him a few moments to realise that she had pulled him to a stop. He glanced down at her, as his confused face searched her for an answer, "have the doctors checked you over yet?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then let's go for a walk, shall we."

"Bu..."

"Ollyvar, listen to me for once,"

His mouth snapped shut at her insistence and followed her lead out of the room. Leaving Aliana in the company of Miles. She glanced up at her uncle and swallowed nervously.

"You know what they say," he responded with a slight smile, "behind all great men is a woman making them see sense."

"Where's yours then Uncle Miles," she asked him curiously.

He glanced in the direction of the door that her parents had just left and the realisation dawned.

"You mean..."

"No one ever said that it couldn't be the same woman,"

Aliana smiled, "I'd hug you if I wasn't attached to 'Nurse Needle Happy' here,"

The nurse grumbled as she intentionally poked the needle into another cut. Aliana flinched in response, and the nurse smirked at her discomfort. Miles decided to approach her instead, rubbing a rough hand over her head until her curls ended in all directions.

"Your head's in the right place kid," he said, "you've always been the rational thinker. Just watch that heart of yours, I'd hate for it to get hurt again."

"I think I'm beyond that now,"

"No one's ever beyond it, come on look at me," he took hold of her hand and squeezed it, forcing her to look up at him. "The last time you saw him you were eighteen. Things have changed since then, and you are much stronger now. Don't let him be your weakness,"

"He wasn't my weakness then, and he certainly isn't now,"

"Things change kid," he fondly uttered as he released his hold on her and headed towards the door, "your father said similar words to me about your mother. You are the product of his defiance."

She shook her head in response and sent him a look, "I can look after myself."

"Just remember, it's not just you anymore, you may be able to take care of yourself. But what about Jesse?"

"Uncle Miles," Aliana's quiet voice drew him to a halt, "what happened to dad out there? I can't get my head around it."

Miles sighed, leaning against the door, he hated digging into painful memories.

"Before the end of the Locust War, your father was infected,"

"Infected?" Aliana echoed, "I don't understand."

"We think it was the Lambent parasite but none of us really know for certain. Whatever it was it drilled into his emotions and elevated his aggression levels. I saw your father murder people with his bare hands. It was horrifying to watch. Back then your mother was the only person able to draw him back. It nearly killed him. We were able to cure most of the infection, but there was a small part of Lambency that crystallised in his heart."

"Are you saying that my father is part Lambent?"

"I wouldn't go that far, the Lambency has remained dormant all these years,"

"You mean there was a chance he would revert?"

Miles nodded, "The war was over and your father became a fraction of who he was. You and your brother were the only things that mattered to him. The risk was always there, but none of us could ever see it happening again."

"Until today..." Aliana flicked her dark eyes to his, "Did I cause this Uncle Miles?"

"Ah kid, there is nothing your father wouldn't do to protect you." He smiled sadly, "even sacrificing his humanity."

She shook her head in defiance, "Surely there's a way to save him? Research has come on so much since then."

"If only it were that easy,"

At that, he left her alone to the nurse's rough mercy.

* * *

Aidie pulled her reluctant husband, heels dragging awkwardly at her force until they reached the cold air of the outside. But still, Ollyvar felt a tightness in his chest.

"Olly, please," Aidie berated.

"I promised the next time I'd see him I'd kill him myself,"

"Not this again,"

"He almost destroyed our family,"

"Just stop. Does he even look like he's in a state to face your wrath,"

Wilks took a couple of restless steps away from his wife and glanced at her. She was the anchor that grounded him, and now he desperately needed her to connect with his humanity again.

"She's my baby girl, Aide. Do you think I'm going to let someone do what they did and let them go without paying for it?"

"Do you seriously want Aliana to suffer further for her actions? She had his child, and she raised him alone. She's not that reckless eighteen-year-old anymore, she knows there's very little chance he'll survive the night. Give her this one last moment before she draws a line under him and moves on."

Wilks growled slightly, the demons in his head battling to take control. He huffed, shaking his head angrily. Aidie picked up on his troubled demeanour and reached out to take his hands, squeezing them between her own.

"Olly," her tone changed, "please."

"If she gets hurt..."

"She's an adult Ol, a parent at that. She's not a kid anymore. She knows better than to allow her foolish heart to get the better of her. You've trained her for better,"

His dark eyes searched hers, trying to understand her emotions.

"Why do you forgive him so easily?"

"It's not that I forgive him. How could I when he divided our family without further thought," she sighed, "I just think of what we'd do if we were in their positions. I'd fight monsters for you Ol, you know I would. Just because she's our daughter, it doesn't make what she has with him any different. She carried his child and never allowed us to say a bad word against him. Think about it."

"So you're saying that she's still hung up on him," dread filled him, "I've already lost my son to him, I can't lose my baby girl too."

"Oh Ol," Aidie sadly smiled, and placed a caring hand on his cheek, "I don't think you have a choice."

* * *

In the remaining silence that ensued, Aliana spent a long while in her head thinking about things that might have been. Concerns regarding her father laced with those of Sullivan refused to settle her stomach. With her hands pressed up against the glass window watching helplessly as the team of medics whirled around a part of her past. A blur of action as they worked through most to least critical. As they sliced through his filthy, tattered clothing to access his injuries, his heart ricocheted into arrhythmia sending the monitors into chaos. The medics flurried into action launching at him with machines.

She let out a gasp as the curtain abruptly sliced shut, preventing her from viewing any further. Taking a step backwards, a frown etched on her forehead as she deliberated what was going on behind the curtain.

"It's difficult isn't it," a voice behind her drew her from her concern. She turned to see her mother's welcoming form, standing beside the door waiting for her, "having no control as to whether someone so important lives or dies."

"How did you cope?" she responded in a tone that she only saved for her mother.

"I just," Aidie's lost expression dropped to the floor, "I just couldn't let it break me. I had to keep going for you guys."

"It's happening again isn't it,"

"I hope not," her mother sighed, "although you're a lot stronger than I was."

"I meant dad,"

"So Miles told you?" There was hesitation in Aidie's body language, the way her limbs stiffed and the look of distance in her eyes made Aliana realise that she'd hit a painful nerve.

She nodded, dipping her head slightly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't realise you wanted to keep it a secret."

"It was never really a secret, more like a rather painful memory I'd rather not relive. Your father very nearly gave up on us, and there was nothing any of us could do. I hated him, Ali. I hated him for his selfishness. And I hate myself for ever feeling that way."

As a child, Aliana had always worshipped her father. He was the strong, positive role model she had found herself drawn to as she developed into an adult, the person she aspired to the most. So it surprised her to hear her mothers disdain towards him. She had always seen her as the supportive one in the family, with her unwavering love regardless of the situation. Her father was the pillar of strength because of Aidie's ability to hold them all up. This was the first time that Aliana had heard her mother express anything except loyalty.

"He's still here though," she attempted to offer an ounce of hope.

Her mother bitterly shook her head, "for what it's worth you were the one that brought him back from the brink."

"I don't understand,"

"His firstborn child, as defiant as the day you came into existence. He shut himself off to everything until the moment Miles laid you on his hospital bed. How could I even begin to compare? Your father loves you more than I ever thought him capable of loving anyone."

Aliana scoffed, "funny how things changed."

"He'll always have your back, my dear, he's fiercely protective of you,"

"I've never doubted that, after everything we've been through, dad's the one person I know who'll be there for me,"

"Just remember, don't get too self-reliant on others. You're your own person, there will decisions that only you can make, so don't let your father influence you too much," Aidie finally made her way into the room and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Speaking of which," Aliana grumbled into her mother's shoulder with one arm blindly gesturing towards the curtains, "what am I going to do about this?"

"What do you want to do about it?" Aidie shrugged, "no one will feel any less of you if you walk away now."

"But that's not who I am," she flopped her head into her mother's chest and let out a frustrated growl, "if I choose to offer a hand of friendship to him again, I'll most certainly destroy dad's trust in me."

"It's a difficult one," she ran a gentle hand through her daughter's hair, getting her fingers stuck in a knot and trying to tease it out.

"Six years mama," she huffed, "why did it have to be him?"

She untangled herself from her mother and paced to the window, then partially back again. Fed up of the restlessness, Aidie took her daughter by the wrist and led her to a seat, where she encouraged her to sit on the floor. Silently Aliana obliged, planting herself on the ground and crossing her legs.

"You don't need to answer now, just follow your instincts and you'll know,"

"My instincts led to this mess in the first place,"

"And?"

"I have dad and Miles both telling me how I should feel, that I should be angry, unforgiving, and approach with caution to protect those around me. So many negative thoughts trying to overwhelm me. And yet…"

Aidie played her hands through Aliana's hair, gently braiding the dark mass of curls. Aliana closed her eyes a moment as she tilted her head back to allow her mother to stroke lovingly over her temples. They sat like that for a while, Aidie's gentle touch easing Aliana's forefront concerns. She could feel her daughter lean into her as if she were drifting into a peaceful abyss. Her mother's touch lulled her into relaxation.

Aidie wished they could remain that way forever.

The sound of the medics abruptly entering the waiting room drew Aliana quickly from her reverie.

"How is he?" She asked, hoisting herself to her feet.

"Touch and go," the medic announced, holding back any hint of what had happened behind the curtain, "the state he's in I don't know how he survived this long. We nearly lost him a few times, and it's not looking positive. If he survives the night it'll be a miracle."

"Can I..." she dared speak, "see him? Is it okay to see him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. He's in a bad way. We're just trying our best to make him comfortable,"

Aliana took a stuttered breath and made her way to the doorway, "no one should die alone. Please, he was a friend, he deserves to have someone by his side."

The medic glanced at Aidie in an attempt to dissuade Aliana, but her mother just returned him a tired shrug.

"I need to warn you. He has a high fever, and he's dipping in and out of consciousness. We've tried to sedate him as best we can, but he spirals very rapidly. I'm afraid it's only a matter of time."

Aliana nodded, swallowing down a nervous lump, "I understand."

Her footsteps appeared unusually loud at each movement she made into the room, echoing against the erratic heart rate monitor. The constriction in her throat seemed to grow as she struggled to gulp down the sickening feeling inside. She couldn't even allow herself to cast her eyes upon the body laid out on the bed before her. Clenching her fists to fight back the tremor that threatened to defeat her, she let out several short breaths before allowing her vision to fix upon him.

It had been six years since she had last encountered him, felt his body upon hers, and now as she gazed at the man she had once been intimate, she saw a stranger. His skin still coated in the filth she had found him, his hair an indistinguishable dirty chestnut hung to his shoulders. Even the light beard that had once tickled up against her and sent pleasurable chills along her nerve endings, now much longer and unkempt. It destroyed her to see him in this state.

She staggered forward, her knees giving way as she reached his bedside. She let out an involuntary yelp as she gripped the bed to lever herself back to her unsteady feet. Her fingers grazed over his limp hands, now bandaged from below his wrist to the base of his fingers. She stroked his arm, where his tattoos arched and danced up his bicep, she remembered the comfort of being in his embrace, the strength and tenderness being wrapped within him. The feeling of being safe and loved.

His bare chest bore the scorch marks where his tormentors had wired him up and electrocuted him. Few of the scars were fresh, but most were existing injuries that had long since healed where newer tattoos had covered them. She lay a quaking hand on his chest just to feel the rise and fall of his ribcage.

"What happened to you?" she dared to utter.

Her hands travelled up to his tormented face where she cupped his slender cheek and brushed his knotted hair from his eyes, her fingers caressed his forehead ever so lightly.

She felt him flinch under her touch, a look of terrified agony flickered across his face, and his entire body convulsed.

A slurred rush of fever riddled words as he thrashed sickeningly about. But two Aliana could understand sent chills down her spine.

"They're coming."

The medics rushed into the room as his heart monitor beeped an erratic rhythm, they forcefully pushed Aliana away as they tried to ease him back to the bed. He cried out, fighting against them to reach out. She could see the fear in his eyes as searched blindly for comfort.

"He needs stronger sedation," one of the medics ordered, "the infection has worsened his fever. His temperature's rocketed."

Aliana stood lost as to what she could do, stuck between trying to help and watching in horror. One hand held out as if trying to reach out to him. She felt a welcoming presence behind her as her mother wrapped her arms around her shoulders in comfort.

"Come on Ali. I think you've seen enough,"

She placed a hand over her mother's, "I'm not leaving him."

"Ali, I can't let you go through what I did. It's painful enough for me to watch, but I can't let you go through the same pain,"

"He thinks he's in danger," Aliana kept her concentration fixed on Sullivan as the medics strapped him down and injected him with a stronger opiate until he stopped fighting. His muscles twitched slightly until the fog entirely absorbed him.

"Be reasonable Aliana,"

"He's scared, alone and fighting to survive. Please don't make me leave him when he needs it most."

"So you've made your decision then," her mother cautiously released her hold, "I can't go through this, not again."

" _You_ don't have to," Aliana steeled herself, realising the path she had opted to take would be the most painful for all, "he's my responsibility. Let me shoulder this burden."

"Your father won't like this,"

"Let me deal with him," she gave her mother a faint smirk, all hints of the uncertain girl now buried deep within her resolve.

Aidie wished she had the strength she once had to support her. Life had dealt her painful blows and each one had drained the fight and determination she once had. How could she call herself a mother when her own daughter was rising to the challenge when once again she had failed.

"I won't forgive you if you allow yourself to get hurt,"

Her daughter nodded before heading over to the stricken man strapped to the bed. She knelt by his bedside and took his hand in hers. Aidie could see history repeating before her eyes, and there was no way to stop it.

"I hope you know what you're doing Aliana," she muttered before withdrawing from the room.

* * *

Author's Note - It's been a while and worry not I have not deserted this piece if anything it's the only thing I've spent my time concentrating on. I like to make sure that the continuity runs throughout the work. I've been head deep in research to make sure I can give you the best piece I possibly can.

Anyway. Chapter two and we get a glimpse of the once Stranded Settlement that Wilks and Aidie made their home, twenty odd years and a place can change a lot. I know I've said this before but I'll reiterate, it's not essential if you've read my previous works but it may help to understand the relationship between Wilks, Miles and Aidie as they are the basis that Aliana builds her strength from.

I'll aim to get the next chapter out pretty prompt the moment my proofreader gets his ass into gear. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter Three - Out of the Woods

**Chapter Three - Out of the Woods**

* * *

Sullivan's life swam through a thick fog, contemplating the purpose of his survival. His limbs stuck in the sludge that kept pulling his consciousness back into the darkness. Nightmares churning and twisting deeper inside him, gripping his brain from within and blackening his sanity. Every time he fought against it, faceless creatures clawed him back into the sticky tar-like existence of his mind. He kept thinking he could see someone with him in the abyss, each time the fog cleared an outline appeared in the distance forcing him towards it each time he caught a glimpse. But when he drew near, he could only see the hulking shadow of the monster that had held his life in its hands. It twisted at his approach, the fog clearing to reveal the brute in its entirety, its towering stature reminiscent of the long-gone creatures that had taken his parents lives. Its scaly grey hide blistered with amber crystals from the crown of its skull down the side of its colossal torso. Its torn and battered crimson armour brandished the symbol that sent shivers of dread down his spine. Dead milky white eyes fixed upon him as it took several determined steps towards him. It gripped his chin in a pincer hold between its massive claw and forcefully twisted his neck one way then another. It drew its face dangerously close to his own, its nostrils flaring as it inhaled the scent of his flesh, barbed teeth snarling in response as it exhaled its putrid breath upon him. Sullivan felt his skin grow cold at the sensation, unable to defend himself.

"Leave it. " It growled, "It's nearly dead. The Juvies will finish what's left of it,"

The guttural voice, which still resonated within his very soul, sent shivers of revulsion down his spine. He wanted to scream out, fight off the monster that had left him to its creatures' mercies.

From the darkness, deep within the sluggishness of his brain, he heard a familiar voice.

"You have a fever Sullivan, please stop fighting us, we're here to take care of you. The monsters aren't here. You're safe,"

His heart raced at the words. The first time that anyone had ever told him that he was safe. He didn't even know what safe felt like anymore.

The fog sucked him back under again while a blur of conversation went on beside him.

"It's not looking good. I've done all I can, but his temperature isn't dropping. If his fever doesn't pass soon, I'm afraid we won't see him out of this,"

"Can you suggest anything at all,"

"Just keep doing what you're doing. Don't take heart in the fight and hope he survives another night,"

"Do you think he will?"

"It's been weeks now, and he's shown no improvement, I'm starting to believe that he doesn't want to survive anymore. I think it's time you prepare yourself,"

The darkness sucked him further in, and he felt himself start to drown, as he allowed himself to submerge himself further. It was too easy to let go and accept his pathetic fate. To enable his soul to float amongst the ether where it would reunite with his long-lost family. He wanted nothing more than to see them again and finally be at peace.

But that familiar voice pulled him back. That gentle yet determined feminine voice that he recognised so well, it spoke to his soul.

"Sul it's me," she uttered, a sense of reluctant acceptance lacing within it, "I'm here. But it seems you don't want to be. I don't know how to accept that. I don't think I can. I can't find you again after all these years only to lose you... Please..."

As the unconsciousness tried to suck him back, he felt a part of him start to fight it. His limbs were heavy and ready to give up, but his legs began to kick. He felt a need to reach the surface, to be free of the constraints pulling him under. His lungs squeezed tighter the further he swam, his goal gradually growing. The more he wanted to surrender, the more he kept thinking of that familiar voice, the voice that reminded him of safety, the voice that made his heart want to beat again. It was this sensation that kept him going until he broke the surface, and his soul returned to him.

He let out a gasp as a rush of cold air glided greedily down his throat to inflate his burning lungs. He forced his eyes open as his newly discovered consciousness pushed him forwards. His bare skin prickled with goosebumps as he sat up to take in his surroundings.

An unfamiliar room bathed in the light of the moon, a window hung open letting in the chilling sea air. From somewhere below he could hear the peaceful lapping of the waves against the shale shoreline, the tiny pebbles pushed back and forth across the land. A little further the boats in the harbour sent the rigging on their masts gently clinking their lulling chime.

Where was he?

A shiver shuddered down his spine as the cold air met his damp partially naked body. The fever had torn him apart, he'd lost weight, his muscle definition had worn down, and every part of him felt weak. Even as he attempted to pull the sheet, that had been folded across his waist, over his chest, he felt his fingers fumble. He took in the bruising and scarring over the visible upper half of his body. His wrists bandaged to his fingers, protecting some of the worst of his injuries.

What happened to him?

Who was he?

He shifted against the bedding, and the sound of light slumber drew his attention. He craned forward to search for his room companion, only to discover the sounds coming from the floor beside him. Their resting body leant against his bedside, familiar dark curls tousled over shoulders as they half clung to a blanket.

A strange fog of memories sludged through his numbed senses, and he winced at the sensation. _A dance of dark curls teased through his fingers as he plucked the strands away to place a gentle kiss on her neck. The sound of her breath hitching at his touch as she gasped his name._

 _Sullivan_

She meant something to him, of that he was certain. The way his heart thumped at the thought of her sleeping nearby betrayed any sense his head was trying to tell him otherwise. How was his heart so sure of feeling something when he didn't even know who he was.

Movement beside her drew his gaze to a child nestled peacefully in her lap. It wriggled closer into her embrace, and she obliged, wrapping a protective arm around the small human.

There was an unfamiliarity associated with the child, and it scared him a little. Here he was assuming that the woman was his alone and this child becomes a part of the picture.

He hated having a part of him missing.

He sunk back to the bed in frustration, slumber sucking him in, allowing him access to the dream world for the first time in weeks.

* * *

By the time he regained consciousness again, his brain had allowed him time to sort the jumbled pieces of memory mostly back into place again. Who he was now no longer a blurred mess of images. Although he felt a part of him missing pieces, like a jigsaw missing essential parts.

The sun beamed through the open window, and he could hear the sea gently lapping against the shore some distance below. He slowly blinked as he allowed himself to feel the sun warm his battered skin.

As he shifted in an attempt to sit, he felt a weight restrict his movements at the end of the bed. He lifted his head to find a child perched on top wholly absorbed in a sketch pad. Sullivan drew his legs upwards to lever himself upright. Every part of him resisted his movements. He felt weak, even the faint yellowed bruises over his chest felt heavy upon him. His ribs throbbed with every breath he took, and his wrists ached at the tightness of the bandaging. But he was alive, a possibility he had never expected.

The child, a boy, lifted his head from his artwork and placed the charcoal pencil on the paper and wriggled off the bed. Without a sound, he padded barefoot to a table where he poured from a pitcher of water into a small beaker. With both charcoal stained fingers clutched around the vessel, he carried it over to Sullivan and helped guide it to his lips. Sullivan placed his weak hands around the boy's as he took in the well-needed surge of hydration. He gulped the entire beaker down, and the boy returned to the table to refill it. The second glass was downed, and he was able to grip the cup without as much assistance. By the third cup, he was able to take in the boy. His dark hair, so much like his mother, with slightly lighter brown tints as the sun reflected on him. His skin was delicately perfect, albeit smeared with charcoal. His dark eyes had faint honey tinges swirling around the iris. When he spoke, every part of him reminded Sullivan of the woman he had once taken as his own.

"Are you okay?" the child asked, such a young voice genuinely reflecting concern, "I can get you more water if you want."

Sullivan shook his head and offered the empty beaker to the boy.

"Thank you," his voice was hoarse in his throat.

"Mama said you must rest," the boy told him as he placed the beaker on the table and returned with a slice of dried bread and placed it on Sullivan's lap.

He then scrambled back onto the bed to return to his sketching, picking up his art book to assess his handiwork.

Sullivan stared down at the plate of bread on his lap. His stomach rumbled at the prospect, but at the same time, every part of him hurt at the thought of ingesting it. He reached a hand out to pick it up, and the sheet dropped from his chest, revealing the bruises, burns and scars. He quickly pulled the sheet back up to hide it from the boy. An act that wasn't missed.

"You don't need to worry my Grandpa has marks on his face. People won't stare, I promise."

Sullivan sent the child a look, "Is it bad?"

"Mama told me the marks would get better. She didn't say about those," he pointed to the left side of his face.

"My tattoos?"

"A lot of people have tattoos here, but not like yours,"

"I'm an Islander, it's part of my heritage," admitting it out loud still hurt, even to someone he didn't know.

"What's an Islander?"

"It's where I'm from, the South Islands," It felt such a relief to say it aloud without any fear of repercussions.

"Grandpa said you were from New Ephyra, that you were COG," Even said through the mouth of a child, Sullivan couldn't help notice the distaste that came with it.

"I was born, raised and educated an Islander. The COG was a necessity when there was nowhere else to go," Sullivan couldn't understand why he was trying to make this child understand. The Outsiders had never favoured him before he betrayed them, there was no way he was going to make them see sense now.

"Is that why your voice is different too?" the boy tilted his head in curiosity.

"Very likely," Sullivan responded carefully, this child was more perceptive than most adults he had met in the Outlands.

"I wish I had a different voice," the boy thoughtfully pondered as he etched away in his sketchbook.

"How old are you, child?" Sullivan asked, "that's a very adult thing for someone so young to say."

"I'm nearly six!" the boy sounded almost offended, "the grown-ups let me sit in with them when they chat."

"I bet they do,"

"The medics thought you were going to die. They said that you had a fever and that your cuts had gone bad," The boy scratched his nose, leaving charcoal marks across his face. He was so casual that it amused Sullivan greatly, despite the topic of conversation, "the doctors made mama angry. She sent them away and took you back to our home. I think you had a lot of bad dreams because you screamed a lot. Mama calmed you. She's good at that. She didn't sleep much while she was looking after you."

"How long have I been here?"

The boy lifted his head and fixed Sullivan with a look.

"Almost two months," he answered nonchalantly, "I'm glad you didn't die. It would have made mama sad. She called you some bad words even though she said you were an old friend."

"Who is your mother, kid?" the jolt in the pit of his stomach reminded him how painful the question would be for him, but he had to know.

"Jesse!" a voice from the door alerted them as Ollyvar Wilks strode into the room, "Look after the patient. Don't annoy him."

"Sorry, Grandpa,"

Sullivan attempted to straighten himself at Wilks' appearance, only to feel his back twinge in response. He winced, trying to hide the pain from the last man who would give him sympathy. But Wilks didn't miss anything. He grabbed hold of a pillow and slipped it behind Sullivan's back, gripping his shoulder and supporting him to a comfortable sitting position.

"Jesse, why don't you go and play. Grandpa needs to chat with the Lieutenant,"

The boy flicked a thoughtful look to Sullivan before reluctantly slipping off the bed. Clearly, he knew better than to defy his grandfather.

"Yes, Grandpa," the child responded obediently, placing the sketchbook on the table and taking his leave,"

Sullivan took a few minutes to collect his thoughts before he gave Wilks a look.

"Jesse? Is Aliana his mother?"

"She is," Wilks anticipated the question, "you think she'd spend her life pining for what couldn't be, then you are sorely mistaken. She moved on Lieutenant. Maybe you should too."

"That wasn't my intention. I never planned on returning here. I never wanted to endanger anyone. Surely you could trust me at that word at least. I don't even know how you found me,"

Wilks stared out of the window over the harbour and its civilians amongst it. He had worked hard to create this life for his family. He would do anything to protect them from the dangers that threatened them.

"A complete fluke. Our cart encountered complications forcing us to stop," he started thoughtfully, "Aliana was drawn to the building. I don't even know how she found you, you were in this hidden room, shackled to a wall."

A flash of memory surged through Sullivan's head, but he couldn't quite see the image correctly. Just a voice spoken in a fluent Tyran tongue

 _"Just leave it. Near dead stock makes no use as one of our Juveniles. Too weak. Drain its life to feed the young,"_

Sullivan craned forward at the pain in his head and a queasy need to dispel the only liquid he had taken in. Wilks stepped forward with a bucket and caught him just as he leaned forward and vomited.

Sullivan shivered as he was finally able to catch a breath.

"You need to rest," Although Wilks' tone was stern Sullivan couldn't help notice the concern laced within, "we've only just got you out of the woods. You still have a long way to go."

He handed him the beaker of water and guided it to his lips until he was satisfied Sullivan had drunk enough. He then removed the pillow and eased him back down to lie flat.

"We will talk in time Lieutenant Ward, but for now, trust us to take care of you,"

* * *

For the next week or so, Sullivan remained in the care of the Wilks family for the second time in his life. This time around, however, things were different. Sullivan was yet to set his eyes on Aliana, who had remained conspicuously absent from his visitor roster. Instead, her son took her place, spending many an afternoon perched on his bed sketching avidly and regaling the Lieutenant with tales of his village.

Recovery was slow, a speed Sullivan was unaccustomed. The medics frequently visited to help assist his physiotherapy and remind him daily as to how much of a miracle his survival was. Sullivan didn't see it the same way.

"Maybe it'll be worth getting some fresh air every once in a while," the medic suggested, half to Sullivan, half to Wilks who had taken to sitting in with every medical visit.

"The window's open, isn't that enough?" Wilks retorted in response.

"He needs to be outside, Ollyvar. If anything the inside his hindering his recuperation,"

Wilks glanced across at Sullivan and took in the healing pock marks across his chest as he delicately attempted to pull a shirt over his head. He let out a reluctant sigh.

"Well then, so be it,"

Together Wilks and the medic guided an unsteady Sullivan through the Wilks homestead. They paused for a breather in the downstairs living quarters where Jesse sat on his Grandmother's lap listening to one of her stories. Aidie paused mid-sentence as the men entered. She glanced over at Sullivan and sent him a warm smile.

"Tell me you aren't taking him around back to put him out of his misery?" She flashed her husband a mischievous smile.

"If only," Wilks grumbled.

"I've suggested the patient needs the sea air to assist his recovery. That and a little exercise will be good," the medic commented, as emotionless as possible.

"Apparently the patient doesn't have a say in all this," Sullivan responded.

"You should be used to that by now. The COG would never allow such independent thought,"

Sullivan chose not to rise to Wilks' snipes. He knew the old soldier still bore resentment at losing his son to the COG at Sully's hands. He doubted he would ever forgive him. So being a guest under his roof was a big push even for him.

They sat him down on a bench overlooking the harbour. The medic draped a blanket over his lap and left him to it. Wilks stood for a moment longer, hands on hips, expression blank as he stared out to sea. Sullivan knew better than to break him from his reverie.

Eventually, he let out a sigh, "well, here it is. Make the most of it."

Without a second glance, he walked away.

Sullivan watched him leave before he allowed himself to relax. The warmth of the sun on his face and the gentle sea breeze caressed him. He closed his eyes and let himself drift like he were on the ocean.

A little over an hour later, Aidie appeared quietly by his side. She cleared her throat to signify her arrival, Sullivan lazily opened one eye. She held a tray with three bowls, with a blanket draped over one arm, and by her side, Jesse carried a plate of bread rolls.

"I hope you don't mind us joining you," she said as she laid the tray down and threw the blanket down for herself and her grandson.

She offered up a bowl to Sullivan, and he cautiously inspected it as he took it from her. Jesse handed him a spoon and a roll from the plate.

"T...thank you,"

"It's vegetable soup, Jesse's favourite," Aidie broke the roll in half and offered it to Jesse who dunked it in his bowl and sucked on the crust for a while.

Sullivan gingerly dipped his spoon into the soup and sampled the dish. A rush of salty sweetness surrounded his senses. He searched the bowl for the mixture of ingredients. Chunks of potato broke apart as he dug his spoon into it, shovelling the starchy goodness into his mouth. Without even processing the taste, he ladled another spoon of root vegetable liquid down his throat. He let out an involuntary moan of joy and set a mortified glance in Aidie's direction. Aidie, to be fair, tried her best to keep a straight face, and concentrated on her soup. Jesse, however, had the biggest smirk that Sullivan had ever seen.

"Nice?" his eyes lit up, in a way that was so reminiscent of his mother that it scared him a little.

"Yes," he attempted to explain himself, "thank you. It's been a long time since I've eaten anything that's tasted half as wonderful as this."

"That's very kind of you Sullivan, but it's not that good,"

"When you've been living rough, trust me, this is the best I've tasted,"

Aidie gave him a questioning look, before she could follow it up, Jesse lunged across her and grabbed the other half of the roll.

"Nana, I want to make soup as good as you," he mumbled loudly as he shovelled a mouthful of soup and bread into his mouth at the same time.

Aidie eased him back down to a sit, "finish eating before you talk, Jesse."

"Soofff..." the child half started then remembered the lesson and sent Sullivan a cheeky smirk with his hand covering his mouth.

"Jesse has been entertaining me with stories of the village," Sullivan attempted easing the conversation, "your grandson tells compelling tales."

Aidie felt her heart pang at Sullivan's admission. How she wanted to confess to him there and then that the child connected them both. But the broken man still held so many secrets of his own that she knew she had to keep this one from him, not only to protect her daughter but the child as well.

"He's a fascinating artist," she commented, drawing herself back from the situation, "has he shared his work with you yet?"

Jesse flashed Sullivan a bready smile with a look that seemed all too familiar.

"I haven't had the pleasure,"

"I'm sure he will, in time," she smiled wistfully.

"Nana," Jesse started, taking a few minutes to finish chewing and opened his mouth to prove its emptiness to her, "can I go play?"

Aidie glanced across at the beach where Jesse's attention had fixed. A few of the children were beachcombing, picking at the treasures along the shoreline.

"Of course, but don't go too close to the sea,"

Jesse nodded, unfurled himself from the blanket and sprinted towards the beach.

Aidie kept quiet for a short while. She had always been the compassionate one in her family, but Sully knew not to push her hospitality.

"I hope you realise that I never intended on coming back. I kept away as your husband ordered. I never expected them to find me,"

"You would most certainly be dead if they hadn't,"

"A sacrifice I would have made,"

"Why?" Aidie turned to fix him a look. Her short blonde curls ruffled gently in the breeze. He could see the concern in her blue eyes, the only person who still genuinely seemed to care.

"There's a niggling in my brain that something bad happened,"

Her brow furrowed, "something bad? Where?"

"I don't know,"

"Did you see anyone get hurt. Was it Jaime, is he okay?"

"I don't..."

"What happened Sullivan?" Her voice verged on frustration.

A flash of blurred images surged through his head, and he stifled back a cry as he clutched at his skull. Aidie shifted from the floor to sit beside him.

"Sully?"

"I...I..." tears forced their way down his cheeks, and he couldn't understand why. "I'm sorry. I can't remember anything."

"You've been a victim of a barbaric act, Sullivan. The doctors said it's natural for you to experience memory loss. It's your brain protecting yourself from what's happened,"

"I keep feeling sensations, feelings I went through. All I can sense is crippling fear," he gave her a fearful look, "what if I don't want to remember?"

"Oh my poor child," she took him into a welcoming embrace, the first one he had experienced in years. He felt his body melt in her loving arms as she pulled him in close, "just remember. You're safe now."

A flash of memory shuddered through his brain. _They're coming._

They sat quietly for a while, taking in the village around them. Jesse played with the children on the beach, stacking shells and pebbles in a pile of delightful treasures, until the chill in the wind grew cold. Eventually, Aidie stood with a shiver.

"I think it's time for us to retire inside," she called over to her Grandson and waited for his response, "it's getting too cold for me out here."

"Mind if I join you?" Sully asked, wincing as he attempted to hoist himself to his feet.

From the beach Jesse signified his insistence on staying put, sprinting down the beach with the other children. Aidie shook her head as she offered a hand to her companion. He towered easily over her as he hooked a hand into the crook of her arm. She guided him back to their house and eased him down on the master chair in front of the fireplace. He watched as she piled wood and kindling together and set it alight. The heat was instant.

"I feel so useless not being able to help you,"

"It'll come in time, I'm sure," Aidie commented as she stacked the fire in readiness for the night.

"I don't think I can ever repay you for your kindness. But, thank you, I appreciate it,"

"As much as I'd love to accept the honour, I really cannot accept your gratitude when I haven't done anything to deserve it except make soup,"

Sullivan half smiled at her, "even your cooking is appreciated."

"If anyone should deserve credit I'd look in Aliana's direction. Without her, the medics would have given up on your survival a long time ago, which is why she moved you to the safety of our home. She sat by your bedside tending to your fever almost every night,"

"I wish I could thank her in person," Aidie couldn't help notice the hint of regret in his voice.

"She's out visiting a nearby settlement with her uncle, on her father's orders," Aidie straightened herself up and patted Sullivan's knee, "she'll be home any day now. You can thank her then."

"I was beginning to think that she was purposely avoiding me,"

"Aliana, no. Her father, most certainly,"

"It doesn't surprise me, I suppose, considering what I did,"

"Despite what Olly thinks," Aidie commented as she dug through her kitchen cupboards absentmindedly, "you're family Sully, and that will never change."

Her words made his heart thunder into life. He had never really belonged anywhere until he had met this family, and despite everything that had happened, he was eternally grateful for being a small part of it.

For the next hour or so Aidie busied herself preparing the evening meal, chopping and stirring various ingredients into a pot. Her work became so meticulous that it lulled Sullivan into a light sleep, warmed by the heat of the fire.

The sound of the front door aggressively slamming open jolted him awake. His body jarred in agony at the sudden movement. Three hulking brutes sauntered in with Jesse held upside down under the arms of the tallest. He screamed in laughter.

"Uncle Jax!" he squawked, cackling in laughter.

"No surrender! No Outsider surrenders. What are we?" Jaxon demanded bullishly.

"We're Outsiders. We're free! No surrender," the boy chanted as his uncle righted him to his feet.

"That's my boy,"

Aidie stood in the kitchen with her hands on her hips, watching them with a stern expression.

"At least I know why my equality teaching goes down the drain every time I go through it,"

Jaxon snorted in response, "you're teaching fairytales Aidie. I'm just preaching the truth."

"I can see my good housekeeping lessons also went the same way," she indicated to the muddy boot prints splattered across the floor.

"Oh c'mon Aidie," Jaxon, the eldest of Ollyvar's half-brothers, moaned.

"If you're going to teach your nephew bad life lessons, at least teach him to respect his home,"

"Yes ma'am," the three obediently set to cleaning their boots and wiping the floor.

The three Wilks brothers were animals, unruly men who had fully embraced their Outsider upbringing. No consideration for the COG and those who followed them. But no amount of criticism could hide the immense respect they had for the woman who had raised them in the place of their dead mother. Aidie and Ollyvar had given up their lives as COG soldiers to protect them. And despite adding two more of their own children to the brood, each child was raised with the same amount of love and respect as the other, regardless of parentage.

Trystan, the middle of the three, walked over and wrapped his burly arms around Aidie in search of her comforting embrace.

"Has Hayes told you the news? He's in love!" he towered over her and tugged gently on her blonde curls, "he's tactically working his way up the order. One step closer to leading this place."

"You don't say!" Aidie feigned surprise as she handed the wooden spoon to Trystan and directed him to the vat of food bubbling away on the stove, "so is Archer aware of your plans to usurp his leadership once you've finished wooing his niece."

Hayes, who had been putting the brush away, attempted a hurt look.

"You make it sound like I'm the one doing the chasing, but it was Peace who tried to woo me,"

"She's beautiful and popular, let's face it, I don't think there's a man alive who'd say no to that!" Jaxon barked a response, "I'm just surprised she picked Hayes."

The brothers continuously poked and jibed at one another, but it was always taken in good humour. An indication of their personality beneath the daunting rudeness.

Jaxon caught sight of Sullivan dozing in the chair beside the fire, and he snorted in response, casting Aidie a look.

"So, who let the traitor walk among us?"

"Leave him alone Jax. He's been through enough without you tormenting him,"

Jax grinned a toothy devilish smirk and kicked Sullivan's leg, sending the Islander jolting upwards with a yelp of pain. As he fixed Jaxon with a look, the brother returned with an innocent glance.

"Oh, did I wake you?"

"You know full well you did,"

"Well you've likely slept long enough," he commented as he attempted to mimic Sullivan's accent, accentuating the vowels and drawing the words out. "You're just taking up bed space. We should just turf you out now that you're on feet again."

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Sullivan opted to ignore the blatant disregard for courtesy.

"All you do is mess this family up, we finally got over you, and here you are,"

"You think I had a choice, that I wanted to come back?"

"I'm starting to think you did,"

"Boys," sensing that the encounter was going south rapidly, Aidie sharply interjected, "might I remind you of a certain small human's presence."

Sullivan and Jaxon glanced over at Jesse, who sat at the kitchen table avidly watching the pair. His eyes fixed upon them as he took in every word.

Jaxon let out a light sigh, releasing the pent up aggression from his system. He sauntered towards his nephew and ruffled his hair.

"Ah, Jesse boy, you know Uncle Jax is just teasing our guest. They are words meant in jest, nothing more,"

As much as Sullivan wanted to scoff in response, he could see that the entire family put the young boy's upbringing first. He and Jaxon had always clashed, from the moment Sullivan had found favour in the twins over their own family. The jealousness had stuck with him for years. Even now his presence still seemed to hit a chord. But seeing him now step back from his usual bullish attitude for the sake of the child showed a lot about how much he had matured over the years.

Jesse, bright as usual, had already picked up on the prickle of tension.

"Do you know him, Uncle Jax?"

"You could say that kiddo,"

"How?"

Sullivan and Jaxon exchanged glances. There was so much history between them, but they couldn't even begin to describe it all to the innocent soul asking.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Jax gave him a half smile as he scruffed his hair again.

"Do you know his name?" Jesse asked, realising that he'd been missing this important detail.

"Why don't you ask him?" Aidie offered.

Jesse gave his grandmother a curious look as if it had never dawned on him just to ask. His dark eyes fixed on the injured soldier, and he tilted his head.

"What's your name?"

"Sullivan, but my friends call me Sully," the soldier gave him a kind smile, opening the boy up to the chance of furthering this new relationship, "you can call me Sully."

"Sully," the boy played with the words, seeing how they sounded from his mouth, "that's a funny name."

Sullivan smirked, "it sure is."

"Did your mama call you Sully too?"

For a painful heartbeat, Sullivan faltered before finding himself against, "my grandmother did, yes. She was like my adopted parent."

"Adopted?"

Sullivan wondered how much he should give to the small child about his upbringing. The boy was bright, but how much would he genuinely understand.

"My parents died when I was little. My grandmother raised me,"

Jesse glanced at Aidie as if in search of clarification. Instead, Jaxon answered for her.

"Kind of like how Aidie raised us instead of our mother,"

For a moment, the adults could see the child process the information given to him before responding.

"Are there many children without mamas?"

"You must remember, young one, that we lived in a time when our existence was threatened daily. Many people lost their parents or children, even. Every day was a battle to survive. That's not to say that certain dangers don't exist today, life just became less threatening," Aidie explained, dipping down to the boy and planting a kiss on the crown of his head, "We lost many people along the way, which is why we make the most of who we have now."

Jesse smiled and reached out to hug his Grandmother, "then I'm lucky I have you."

"You are indeed," she roughed a hand through his hair before she returned to assess the damage Trystan had done to their food.

* * *

For the first time since his discovery, Sullivan joined the Wilks family for dinner. Finally, his appetite was beginning to catch up with him. They all squeezed around a small table and helped themselves to the food in front of them. Jaxon assisted Sullivan in passing a bowl of stew over to him. As much as he disliked the soldier, he appreciated Aidie's wishes more.

Sullivan held back stuffing his face, despite the retort from his stomach. Instead, he took in the family around him and marvelled at how much they had changed in six years. Ollyvar kept mostly to himself, watching the soldier closely. His countenance, dark and unresponsive, and only lightened when Aidie spoke to him. She was the only one who had ever made an impact on him.

After food, the family chattered amongst themselves. Jesse withdrew himself to a pile of books in the corner of the room and huddled himself in a blanket. Sullivan found himself assisted to the chair beside the fire and left to rest. And despite how much he wanted to resist it, he felt himself relax fully in their surroundings, and he drifted off to sleep.

Every so often he would pick out quiet words muttered between the Wilks brothers.

"So when are we gonna tell him?"

"Not our place to say anything, besides, Olly told us not to say anything,"

"The sooner he leaves, the better,"

Sleep absorbed him again, and it wasn't until a sound sometime later alerted him, that he attempted to straighten up. Only to have his muscles scream out in defiance and refuse his movement.

An exhausted sigh came from the darkness as a shadowy figure made their tired way to the kitchen. While digging through the cupboards, they used one hand to ease their shoes off their weary feet and toss them across the room. It was then that Sullivan was able to take in the long gentle curls that tumbled beyond their shoulders. Aliana.

She dropped to an exhausted heap on a chair beside the kitchen table, even from his position by the dying fire, he could sense the weight of her worries. Her movements were sluggish and laboured as she picked at the bowl of leftovers in front of her. Propping her elbows up, she massaged her temples, wincing at the effort.

Her motions were so familiar and reminiscent of her twin brother, even down to the way she sighed. He could remember so little from the last few years, but somehow both she and Jaime remained fixed in his head. He could barely remember much of his friend, and yet something as simple as the warmth of Aliana's last embrace seemed to resonate deep within him.

What was this aching emotion he was feeling?

The chair creaked with his shifting weight, and she sat bolt upright, her gaze drawing to his shadowy outline beside the dying fire. She quietly rose to her feet and padded towards him, and he quickly snapped his eyes shut. He could sense her, so close, yet a thousand miles away from him. He tried his hardest to concentrate on his breathing and to look like he was in a deep sleep. He heard a rustle of fabric and felt the weight of a blanket draped over him. He waited a moment before he gambled on opening one eye. She had dropped to the pile of blankets in the corner of the room where she had wrapped herself up and accepted slumber.

"Thank you, Ali," he quietly voiced.

The silence stretched between them before she eventually responded tiredly back.

"You're welcome, Sul,"

* * *

 **Author's Notes -**

It's been a while, I apologise, been dealing with some issues and my head wasn't in the right place. But I'm back and hopefully should get the next chapter out pretty quickly. Just discovered that one of my other characters that you have yet to meet actually has the same name as one of the new comic book series, so I'm having to rewrite and change his name just so I don't confuse the two.

Anyway, this is a slower chapter but a necessity, we're building slowly, everything will hopefully fall nicely into place.

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter Four - The Inevitable Questions

**Chapter Four - The Inevitable Questions**

* * *

Miles stood hunched over the table, assessing and thinking over the paperwork in front of him. Unhappy with the results, he strode over to the ladder that led to the roof of his building. He scaled it with a groan of his limbs and thrust the hatch open. Once on top, he was able to observe most of the town. He was also able to see the distant beacons that belonged to the neighbouring settlements. It had become a basic form of communication between the colonies. If the beacon was alight, they had to presume that the villages were in danger, once the threat subsided, the light would go out. It hadn't been the first time that Miles had witnessed the beacons lighting up. When the COG had first attempted to purge the rebels from the Outsider community it used to flash regularly. It gave the neighbouring settlements a chance to prepare and brace themselves for the onset of refugees.

It didn't concern Miles immediately that their closest neighbour had lit their beacon. It hadn't been that long since he and Aliana had paid them a visit, what could go wrong in a couple of days. When the second settlement lit up, he remained alert. Three days later, the beacons remained alight, and this unnerved him.

He lifted his binoculars and peered down the sights like he had done many times before in the hope of seeing a distant figure waving the all clear. Nothing.

"This isn't good," he mumbled to himself.

Lowering his binoculars, he thoughtfully rubbed at his beard while he deliberated his options. He had left it so long because he lived in the hope that someone had just forgotten their duties. Deciding that he had no other choice, he opened the hatch into his office and climbed back down. It was time to inform Sanctuary's leader.

He grabbed the paperwork from his desk, hurried out of his building and headed towards Archer's house.

The leader's position had fallen into Archer's lap during the last battle of Sera after their original leader had burnt to death during the siege of the village. Archer had helped his people through it, along with Miles' assistance. When the dust settled, it only seemed natural that the pair took a combined approach to leadership. Their hard work had helped develop the connections between the neighbouring settlements and make Sanctuary what it was twenty-five years later.

Archer was deep in conversation with his niece, a pretty redhead with an equally fiery nature.

"I don't see why you can't send me out there. I'm just as skilled as the others,"

"I'm not disputing that, but you still can't leave the boundaries,"

"If you're worried about me going alone, I can bring Hayes,"

"And let you and your boyfriend have unescorted freedom, not going to happen,"

"Archer, please,"

"That's enough Peace," he insisted.

At Miles' tap on the door, the pair grew silent. Miles peered around the door and greeted them with a beaming smile. He always did his best to hide his worries around general conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt,"

"No, it's fine, we'd finished discussing what was necessary," Archer gave his niece a look, and she huffed in response, slouching angrily against the wall.

"I need to discuss something with you," Miles closed the door and entered the room, "it's quite sensitive I'm afraid."

Archer nodded, understanding his companion's implications, "you can leave us now, Peace."

"But..."

"Go find that boyfriend of yours. I'm sure he'll enjoy your attention,"

She sent Miles a look of desperation.

"Sorry Peace, I can't help,"

With a sigh, she trudged out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Archer threw his hands into the air at the door.

"That girl challenges me at every step," he flicked a hand at nothing, "she'll be the death of me."

"It's good she questions authority, especially in the world today," Miles commented, "we need strong characters."

"To stand against the COG, not their guardians," he sighed, "anyway enough about my errant niece. What do you have to report?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but..."

"What have you found?" Archer's frustrated sigh was audible from the doorway.

Miles opened up the paperwork on Archer's kitchen table and pointed to the circled marks on the map.

"The beacons from Settlement Seven and the Canyon Village are alight,"

"Okay, should we put the village on alert?"

"Archer they lit them three days ago,"

"Three? Fuck, Miles when were you going to let me know,"

"I was monitoring the situation,"

"And have you tried hailing the villages since?"

"The settlements have gone silent,"

"Shit," Archer placed his hands on the table and tapped his index fingers against the wood momentarily while he considered their next steps. He puffed out a reluctant breath before scratching his head, "we may need to consult Wilks."

"He has enough on his chest right now,"

"I'm sure whatever feud he has with that soldier can wait,"

"Okay, I'll see to fetching him shortly,"

"Might be worth putting together a plan to send out a scouting party to the silenced settlements,"

"I'll write some names down, and we can deliberate the plan once we've sought Wilks' counsel,"

Miles rolled the maps up and tucked them under his arm before heading to the door. Archer called after him

"And Miles, I'd appreciate your complete discretion. The last thing we need is a panic flowing through the village. They are safer not knowing anything just yet."

Miles nodded without turning back to Archer, "understood."

* * *

Now that Sullivan had progressed to the next stage of his recuperation, he had taken it upon himself to work on his strength. His body wasn't used to such little action. His daily training routine had once consisted of an early morning run around New Ephyra before waking the recruits for their drills. Now he felt his body creak and groan at simple movements. The medics had explained that this was down to his prolonged fever and that his limbs needed to find their stride again. For the moment, they had confined him to a gentle walk around the village.

Not that he was capable of much else just yet.

His bruises had all but faded, all bar his wrists which remained bandaged due to the severity of the injury. After a session of tidying his beard and trimming his hair, he looked less a torture victim and more an Islander, especially now that he'd started filling out again. Even the locals had stopped staring at him each time he wandered through the streets. The longer he stayed, the less he felt they were talking maliciously about him. He knew there were a lot of questions left unanswered, and it was a matter of time before the family caring for him would start demanding further information. For the meanwhile, however, they left him alone to mend.

He had grown accustomed to his new routine. An early morning walk while the fishing vessels were offloading their catches to the waiting market stalls. He'd sit and attempt to make conversation with the fishermen, and then fail to barter his way to a decent breakfast. Only to return to the Wilks home and pick at whatever hadn't been eaten by the family. Then, as the afternoon sun reached the peak point in the sky, he'd sit on the harbour wall and watch the village live its life.

It impressed him how much Sanctuary had developed since his last visit. They operated like a well-oiled machine each time the siren sounded at the sight of an approaching Windflare. Most of the storms took place out in the ocean, but a few chanced themselves inland, and the cleverly positioned lightning conductors help steer the worst of the blast away from the village. Regardless of their well thought out plans, the villagers remained vigilant.

On this particular afternoon, Sullivan hung his legs over the jetty that led to the harbour. He could see Aidie and her class of children, digging through the flotsam and jetsam along the beach. Delighting in the spoils of their find and sharing with their friends. Jesse sat on the outskirts of the class, sketch pad balanced on his knee while he drew the sights around him, engrossed in his work. He would glance up every so often to comment to a classmate or answer any question Aidie might pose, but mostly he was lost in his world.

Sullivan found it fascinating watching the children learn, their lives so free and innocent. These children had never witnessed the effects of war and bloodshed that followed. Brought up away from the control of the COG, these Outsider children were already more streetwise than any child within New Ephyra. They were taught to protect the home they lived in and to respect their fellow Outsider. These children were born loyal to the people they lived alongside and would grow to be skilled warriors. Unlike the privileged city children, who expected the lesser citizens to be their protectors. It had been what had drawn him to Jaime Wilks the moment he had first met him, a strong-hearted individual who feared nothing. Taking Jaime with him had destroyed the relationship he had built with the Outsiders, but he didn't regret his decision. Jaime had been one of his best soldiers, he was a quick learner and worked well alongside him.

The thought of his absent friend made Sullivan feel sick. He could only assume that he was still in New Ephyra, but his brain prevented him from seeing anything specific. He hated the missing blocks of memory in his head. He wished that his recuperation would bring back the absent images. Instead, here he was as oblivious as the first day and no closer to finding answers.

He struggled to his feet, his ribs still throbbing at every awkward motion. He gently massaged at his healing wounds until the pain subsided and stretched out his muscles. Deciding on pushing his strength a little further and opting for another walk around the village now that it bustled with life.

The armoury buzzed with noise as he walked past the building. Inside, Wilks was busy contorting a weapon across an anvil. His hammer smashed aggressively, metal on metal, as the heat from the furnace rippled off him. He was topless, sweat pouring off him as he threw his entire self into manipulating the weapon. Sullivan dared not interrupt him.

As he walked around the corner, he nearly collided with Aliana, who, on her hands and knees was elbow deep with her arm down a drain.

"Woah. Watch it!" She warned, "don't want to rip my arm off."

"What are you doing?" he asked. He hadn't seen Aliana since she'd returned from her travels, she had kept her distance. Possibly rightly so. He wasn't entirely sure what was the best way to act around her either.

"Something's blocking the drains," she dug around, nose slightly creased as she one-handedly explored the dankness.

"Go any deeper, and we're gonna lose you,"

"I dread to think what's down there," she winced as she adjusted herself to reach further, "damnit, it's just out of reach."

She drew her arm back and eyed the drain for a glimpse of her quarry.

"Here, let me have a go," he suggested, "I've got longer arms than you."

He plunged his arm down the drain without waiting for her response, sending him uncomfortably close to her. He heard her inhale at his approach but didn't attempt to shift her proximity. His ribs twinged at the exertion, and he grimaced in response.

"Are you okay?" she asked, examining his pained expression.

"Yeah," he grumbled, "I forget how incapable I am of doing simple things."

"You'll get there," she offered, "I'm sure my father can help with your rehabilitation if you want it."

"Thanks, but no thanks. He'd probably strap me to a large metal block, chuck me in the ocean and leave me there,"

"He hasn't killed you yet," she sent him a smirk, "so that's a positive."

He felt around the drain until his fingers purchased on something soft that rippled at his touch.

"What the?" he pulled his arm back and tried to peer down into the darkness.

"What?" Aliana jolted forward at the same time, and they bumped heads, "oof... sorry."

"You okay?" he rubbed the painful lump on his forehead.

"Yeah, sorry, I wasn't thinking,"

"You got a knife I could use?" he asked, indicating to the drain.

She nodded, retrieved her hunting knife from her hip, and offered it to him hilt side up. He examined it, sending her an impressed smirk, before reaching down into the drain with it.

"Please don't lose it. Otherwise, my dad will make you go down to retrieve it,"

"I don't doubt it,"

"It was a gift he made when Jesse was born," she quietly responded.

He dug around, trying to jab at the offending item but to no avail. Reluctantly he withdrew his arm and passed the knife back.

"Is there another way to access the drains. There's something down there, but I get the feeling it's coming up from the sewers,"

She frowned, her eyes searching his for any indication of his insinuation.

"You don't mean...?" she tilted her head to process this information.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it moved when I touched it, and it doesn't want to be detected,"

"I need to tell my father," she stretched herself to her feet, and he awkwardly reached out to grab her leg to stop her.

"We can't panic anyone. It could easily be vermin. There's plenty of those creatures around,"

She offered a hand to assist him to his feet, "but do you believe that's the case. Do you really think, hand on heart, that you just prodded a rat?"

As they swapped height differences, his gaze dropped to hers, and he felt himself shaking his head.

"No,"

"Then something needs to be done,"

She took the lead and headed towards the entrance of the armoury, taking a couple of seconds to steel herself. She let out a breath, clenched and released her fists. She knew what the repercussions were, what it would mean to their peaceful community if they discovered that they weren't so safe after all.

She glanced across at Sullivan, as he caught up with her, hand pressed against his ribs to suppress the pain. She held a palm out to stop him.

"I need to do this, it has to come from me," she told him.

He nodded in response, "I understand."

She took a hesitant step into the armoury, the heat from the furnace hit her full on, and she took a minute to adjust to the temperature difference. Her father glanced up at her approach, nodded a greeting and continued his work. She let out a breath and advanced further.

"Dad," she said cautiously.

"Any luck with those drains?" Wilks asked, lowering his hammer.

"I need you to look at something,"

"What is it?" he frowned, placing his tools down and grabbing his shirt.

"We need to get to the sewers,"

"The sewers? Ali, I asked you to unblock the drain, not the whole damn sewer line,"

"We saw something that needs further investigation,"

"We?" Wilks' vision instantly flicked to where Sullivan stood outside the armoury, "the son of a..."

He took a few determined strides towards him, "what trouble are you causing, Islander?"

Sully lifted his hands up and took a couple of defensive steps backwards, "Woah, I'm not causing anything."

Aliana roughly wedged herself between the two. Unfazed by the height difference between herself and the two men.

"Now is not the time,"

"Aliana, what did I tell you about him?" her father seethed then directed his ire at the soldier, "I told you to keep your distance."

He took a step forward only to have Aliana press her hands against his chest to stop him.

"Enough of this dad," he rarely saw her fierceness, "I've had enough of this hatred."

"He betrayed us Aliana. He's only going to hurt us again,"

"That was six years ago," her tone settled slightly as she fixed him with a look, "can you honestly say that any of us are the same as who we were back then? Do you see the same man standing in front of you?"

"He nearly tore this family apart, Ali,"

"But he didn't, we survived, and we're stronger for it,"

"And your brother? What about him?"

" _He_ made the decision to leave. No one forced him. He could return home whenever he wanted, but he never did. I think it's time to stop blaming the wrong person for losing Jaime because after all this time he isn't the one that returned to us,"

Wilks' eyes drifted to Sullivan who stood bewildered behind her, his mouth slightly aghast at her response.

"Aliana..."

"All my life you put Jaime ahead of me, and I just accepted it. But you never saw it, you never saw him for who he really was. And every time I tried to reach out to you, you just pushed me away. You've spent all this time pining for a son that never really cared for you, and yet I'm still here begging you to listen to me. Do I mean that little to you?" She drew back from his reach, dropping her gaze from him and squeezing her eyes shut to force the tears back, "You keep doing this, and you're going to lose me too."

She twisted away, desperate to hide her shaking limbs from them, and strode off. It took everything within her to face up to her father. It terrified her that she had been capable of defending herself.

She left the pair gazing awkwardly back at one another. Wilks couldn't hold Sullivan's scrutiny for long and glanced away. Sully rubbed the back of his neck as he worked out what to say. He knew he had to clear the air between him and the old soldier before either could move on from their past.

"Umm, I just..."

Wilks spoke to him at the same time, "I'm sorry."

Sullivan thought he had misheard the elder and silenced.

"Sorry?"

"I can't lose my daughter, not like my son, not again. Please,"

"I'm not..."

"I beg you,"

"Sir, you have me all wrong,"

"You made my son see the possibility of another life. It tore my heart out. How could I not see what it was doing to her? What kind of father can I call myself if I refuse my only children a chance at living,"

"You're too hard on yourself,"

"Maybe I had gotten it into my head that it was you who owed me an apology for luring my son away from me. I forget that he is capable of making decisions for himself. Maybe that belief blinded my decisions and stopped me from moving on," Wilks cleared his throat and eventually fixed on Sullivan, "what I can't understand is if something happened, why he hasn't come back to us."

"I don't expect you to trust me because I don't even trust myself. My memories are just a blur that I can barely remember my name at times. But through all this uncertainty, all I can see is your family and their offer of friendship. They mean everything to me,"

"Of that, I don't doubt. But I warn you now. If you let my daughter come to any harm, I will kill you myself."

"Aliana..."

"You have a past together. Of that, I am aware. I dealt with the fallout. But she never hated you, never blamed you. If anything, she made me feel the lesser human. She chose to allow you back into her life. Do not make me regret it."

"Sir," Sullivan nodded in agreement and offered his hand, "you have my word."

Wilks eyed it thoughtfully before grabbing hold of it and squeezing it tightly as a way to express his dominance. Sullivan allowed him.

"Now then Islander, let's see what has my daughter so wound up,"

"Islander?"

"Well, I can hardly keep calling you Lieutenant when you've renounced yourself from the COG. Besides, the Lieutenant will never find the answers to the questions in his head. The Islander, the survivor, might."

He released Sullivan's hand and trudged past him in search of his daughter.

* * *

The entrance to the sewers was situated down a partially rusted stairway. Crystallised salt from the spritz of ocean spray encrusted the handrail in an enchanting display of nature's finery. Aliana sat on the bottom rung quietly sawing away at a salt stalactite with a shard of stone. She did not attempt to move as her father scaled the steps behind her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder as he squeezed past her. She glanced up at him, bracing herself for his lecture only to have him smile warmly at her.

"It's okay Ali your point got through,"

"Huh?" she frowned, searching his face as he indicated behind her, she twisted to discover Sullivan tentatively making his way down the staircase. He looked up and sent her a cautious smirk, aware of Wilks following their exchange.

She hoisted herself to her feet in time for his descent, straightening her oversized jumper over her hips in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

Wilks drew the rusted bolt across the gate and struggled to heave the metal doorway open. Sullivan lunged forward and assisted, attempting to put his weight into pushing it. His ribs had other plans and twinged at his movement. He winced, sucking back a yelp to hide it from the old soldier. But Wilks missed nothing.

"If you want to heal you really should be taking it easy," he indicated his daughter waiting behind them with a frown etched on her forehead, "she's more than capable of lending a hand. That's why I keep her around."

"Oh geez, thanks, dad," she sniped back with a look, "nice to be wanted."

"Hey, I'm not having you pull the same cards your mother used to, feigning feminine weakness to prevent her from taking part in the heavy lifting,"

"As if I'd ever do that," she gave him a flutter of eyelashes as she squeezed past the pair and took the lead down the tunnels, "They say I take after you anyway."

Wilks and Sullivan exchanged a look between them as they entered the tunnels behind her.

As fearless as Aliana wanted people to believe there was nothing more terrifying to her than the dark. So as she led her way through the bleak tunnels, tiny shafts of daylight barely peering through the grating above them, she forced back the rising lump of fear threatening to overcome. Steadying her breath, she clenched her fists and charged forward. She couldn't dwell on it, and she had to remain strong.

"How far down is the Armoury from here?" she asked, trying not to glance back at her father who she knew would be on her heels.

"Hard to tell unless the tunnels split,"

"How old are these sewers?" Sullivan's voice echoed behind them as he angled the only lamplight to catch a glimpse of the brickwork surrounding them.

"I think they predate the Locust wars,"

"I'm surprised they've held up as long as they have,"

"There was significant damage, but they rebuilt it," Wilks glanced around the darkness, "this is possibly the first time I've been down here."

"I can understand why,"

"How come it doesn't smell like a sewer?" Ali asked as she paused to take in the stagnant stench of water.

"It's only used to drain wastewater, as it's connected to the ocean. The main waste produced here is processed and disposed of separately,"

"I can't believe our conversation has dropped to this level," Sullivan muttered.

"Talking about shit too much for your delicate constitution, Islander?" Wilks' sharp tone echoed loudly around them, making Ali wince in response.

"Actually no, I just thought it inappropriate to talk about crap with a lady present,"

Wilks snorted a laugh, "lady? Ali? Who's she fooling? I don't think there has been a single day where she's ever acted like a lady."

For once Ali was thankful for the darkness to hide the flush of embarrassment that swept over her. She loved her father, but she didn't appreciate his disrespect for her femininity. True, he had trained her to be as skilled a soldier as he had once been, but he knew nothing about who she was behind the facade she played.

Instead of dwelling on it, she pushed herself onward until the sewers split into several separate tunnels.

"One or two I wouldn't have minded, but six," she grumbled half to herself.

"Hmm," her father's voice sounded close behind, "hard to tell which one is correct."

"I'm assuming we could eliminate the ones going in the opposite direction," Sullivan suggested, walking the entrance to the remaining few and shining the lamp, "which leaves one tunnel each."

Aliana tried to suppress a shudder at the thought of going alone.

"Yeah...sure," she picked a tunnel and let out a breath, "what's the worst that'll be down there?"

"When I lived in Jacinto, I knew a kid who once flushed his pet lizard down the drain. A few years later there were reports of a giant crocodile seen under the sewer system of Jacinto," Wilks' voice echoed behind them.

"You sure it wasn't just Locust dining on lizard meat?" Sullivan flashed the light in Wilks' direction.

"Very likely,"

"Giant croc or Locust, neither of which I'd rather not meet down here,"

"Both are long gone, I assure you, the worst you'll get here is a rat,"

Ali drew her knife from its sheath just as Wilks readied his Gnasher.

"Why does this not bode well for me," Sullivan sighed as he swung the lamp, "being the only person without a weapon."

"It'll be fine. You get the lamp. If you see anything, holler,"

"Said the man with the shotgun," he grumbled as he picked a tunnel and disappeared into the darkness with his lamp guiding him.

Wilks held back and placed a hand on his daughter's arm, "you okay?"

"Not really," she responded, "but I'll survive."

"I can come with you if you want,"

She would have given him a look if either were able to see the other. Instead, they communicated via touch, and she patted his hand in reassurance.

"Dad, I'm not a child. I can handle myself," she plucked her arm from him and headed onwards.

"I wish you weren't so busy being strong to allow yourself to feel something once in a while," he muttered to himself as he picked his tunnel and entered with caution.

For a short while, all three trod carefully down their chosen darkened routes, blindly searching for anything that would indicate their concerns were worth the effort. But just darkness and silence responded.

Until a light at the end of the tunnel drew them forward.

Sullivan drew his lamp up in an attempt to assess the scene before him. As he did, he stumbled over a vine that had snaked out across his path. He cursed as he tried to save himself from hitting the stagnant water. His lamp wasn't as lucky, smashing against the brickwork and darkening his vision. He cursed to himself as he levered himself to his feet, his bruised ribs throbbing at the effort.

"Just perfect," he grumbled brushing down his knees.

The hazy light before him tempted him forward until he was able to gain a closer look. He had no idea how far he had travelled down the tunnel, but he knew for sure that this was significant. Under the village were several glowing pods stacked from floor to ceiling, each one pulsing with an eerie rosy glow. He carefully lifted a leg over the creepers that fed into each one to gain a closer look. His fingers depressing against the membrane to test the elasticity, the contents rippled at his touch. Pulling his fingers away, he couldn't help but find himself drawn further into the mass to investigate.

The creepers had broken through the sewer, coming from below, which chilled Sullivan's bones at the thought. He examined the vines further, prodding them, watching as they responded to his touch. When it tried to twine itself around his hand, he staggered backwards, painful flashes of memories jarred at his temples, and his vision went black.

A hand forcefully grabbed him and hoisted him roughly back, he stumbled over his uncertain footing and caught himself against the damp sewer walls. Slowly the blackness hazily cleared and he was able to fix on a blurred image of a man hacking at the creepers with a knife. He rubbed at his eyes, cursing at the potential germs on his hands as he did so. As his sight returned to him, he stared dumbfounded at Wilks as he aggressively slashed out at a pod. The membrane tore open, and a goopy soup poured out, along with a barely formed monstrous foetus. It twitched in response to its premature birthing, writhing against the harshness of the unforgiving world before it let out a high pitched screech.

I wasn't loud enough to overpower the humans, but it was enough to burst the surrounding pods. From it, several hideous creatures tore themselves free and lunged for their nearest target.

Wilks, who had honed in on slashing apart pods seemed blind to the revelation. He howled in anger as he stabbed at his targets. Sullivan could see the creatures set their sights on him.

"Sir!" he hollered in the hope to catch his attention, but the elder refused to respond, "damnit."

Sullivan sprinted towards him, his eyes set on the Gnasher holstered on Wilks' hip. If he could somehow grab hold of it before the creatures got to the ex-soldier, he at least stood a chance of protecting him. The monsters were fast, faster than he anticipated, and his aching limbs were already yelling out to stop.

"Wilks!" he hollered, "behind you!"

Still no response.

"Shit!" Sullivan swallowed down a cry of pain as he stumbled. He had to get to Wilks, his integrity as a soldier depended on it. He gritted his teeth and vaulted over the remains of the splattered pod, using his hands to push himself back up he lunged forward, his calf muscles howling in protest.

He calculated the chances of getting to Wilks without him getting hurt was diminishing. The creatures were too fast for him. He had to make one last attempt to utilise the surroundings to his advantage. He launched himself through the stagnant water, sliding face first through the filth to the foot of the ex-soldier. He reached up and wrenched the Gnasher from his hip and fired upwards at the creature about to slice into Wilks. Sullivan awkwardly took to one knee and shot again, the clunkiness of the weapon, slowing his response time.

"Sir!" he yelled again.

Wilks seemed almost in a trance, his hands crazily tearing at the already mulched pod. There was no way he was in any state to assist.

Sullivan staggered to his feet, positioning himself to protect Wilks as best he could. Both hands tightened over the weapon as he aimed and squeezed the trigger.

Left, right, right, bam bam bam.

He counted the shots. His attack was limited to the bullets in the Gnasher. He wracked his brain for further options.

A creature lunged to his left side, and he responded too late. He twisted, dropping one hand to protect Wilks, just as a knife flew through the air and sliced through the monster's brain. It slumped to his feet, and Sullivan gave a panicky look around before firing at the last creature.

"You guys having a party without me?" Aliana asked as she retrieved a blade from one of the bodies.

"Ali… your father," Sullivan panted as he remained fixed over the prone Wilks. His body was unable to function to step away from him.

She splashed through the water towards them, "dad?"

As she approached them, she heaved a blade from the skull of the last creature and peered behind Sullivan's protective stance.

"You okay dad?" at his lack of response, she glanced back at Sullivan, "what happened?"

"He… he saved me," Sullivan attempted a lead-weighted step away, "then he started hacking at the creepers and pods, it was like he was in a trance."

"Damnit, not again," she wiped the blade on her leg and slid it into a sheath attached to a belt, "I hoped this wasn't going to happen so soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Help me lift him back," she dropped to a crouch and hooked an arm through his, struggling to pull him off the destroyed pod, "c' mon dad, snap out of it."

Sullivan assisted, feeling the older man struggle against him. As they pulled him free, he was able to gain a look at Wilks. He looked feral, face splattered with pod goop and eyes contracted like a wild animal. His whitened blind eye looked different, not like the eye he'd come to recognise. There was something horrifically terrifying about it.

"Ali, what happened to him?"

"Lambency," she huffed as she pushed her weight against her father to try to hold him down, "Damnit dad."

She fumbled for his hand, and he tried to swing out for her. She blocked the blow with her shoulder, and his fingers scrammed across her cheek.

"Ali?"

"Hold him down for me. I need him to snap out of the rage."

"And how do you propose you do that?" Sullivan wrestled Wilks' arms down, pinning them as best he could.

Aliana swung a leg over her father's chest to sit on top of him out of the range of his legs as he tried to kick out. Sullivan watched as she leaned down towards him, hands placed on his shoulders and dipped her forehead against his.

"Dad, c' mon you can see me I know you can," she fixed on his eyes and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, "it's me. Aliana."

Wilks let out a strangled cry just as his eyes locked in on her. For a brief moment, his milky white eye flickered with something horrifically inhuman. He choked out a string of words Aliana didn't understand as he let out a roar that sounded more monster than human. She responded with the same ferocity, gritting her teeth as she swallowed down her fear.

"C'mon dad," she cried back at him, "not like this."

"Ali?" Sullivan felt the veteran struggle beneath his hold, his hands clawing out for him as he bucked and struggled under them.

"Don't you dare let go!" she screamed at him, not lifting her gaze from her father, "damnit dad. I'm not giving up on you like this!"

A voice emerged from her father that neither had ever heard before, "die."

"Get out!" the terror in her voice was plain to hear, as a tear slid down her cheek, "get out of him now. Fuck you. I will not let you take him from us. Not like this."

Her tear landed on his face, and he flinched at the sensation. In an instant, Sullivan felt the change, the tenseness in his arms went slack and the rumble in his throat less prominent. Wilks tried to reach out to his daughter as a distraught cry left his mouth, and Sullivan opted to release his grip, confident that they were out of danger. The ex-soldier swung himself upwards and gripped his daughter tight in his arms.

"Aliana," he breathed heavily, letting out a stuttered sob as the last of the rage seeped from him. His daughter succumbed to his embrace, her hands clasped around him in relief.

Sullivan witnessed for the first time how much Wilks needed his daughter beside him, to protect him and drag him from the abyss that was slowly sucking his humanity. It worried him how much danger this was exposing her. How long before her desperate pleas would fall on deaf ears? When would he become a danger to the people around him, the people he loved?

He was determined to get an answer.

* * *

 **Author's Note -** So guys this is where things start to change a little. That peaceful existence is soon to change, and my goodness it is glorious.

Thanks for keeping with me guys, it's going to be a crazy ride, hang tight.


	6. Chapter Five - Family Matters

**Chapter Five - Family Matters**

* * *

They had managed to escort Wilks to the showers without anyone noticing. The task of washing him down had fallen to Sullivan since Wilks seemed unable to muster much strength since his outburst. A job that Sullivan, now fully clothed standing in the drench of the freezing overhead shower as he tried to peel off the bloodied clothing from the ticking time bomb in front of him, wasn't overjoyed at doing. Aliana had gone to fetch a change of clothing for them, leaving Sully to the awkwardness of the shower.

Wilks tipped his head to allow the water to pour over his face, rubbing a hand roughly over his skin, he let out a sigh. His eyes fixed on anywhere but the Islander watching him closely.

"Should I be concerned," Sullivan eventually spoke.

"Of what?"

"Where should I start?" He ran his hands through his hair, pushing the long strands back as he deliberated the questions, "Were you following me back there?"

There was a slight hesitation before Wilks responded, "Yes,"

"Why?"

"I... I was trying to figure out if you could be trusted,"

Sullivan tried his best to hold back a twitch of disapproval, "Have you seen those things before?"

"Yes

"Did you know they were under your village?"

"No,"

"When was the last time you went crazy like that?"

"When we found you,"

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, well, maybe yes. My wife and Miles knew, the doctors who treated me,"

"And Ali,"

"Ali knows?..." Wilks' expression went distant for a moment before Sullivan interrupted him.

"Can you control it?"

"I... I don't know,"

"Are you a danger to the people in this village?"

"What?" Wilks couldn't hide the outrage in his voice and finally met the Islander's intense scrutiny, "you think I want to be this monster?"

"Do you?" He stood calmly, arms folded, as the water poured down over them.

He took a couple of steps and grabbed Sullivan's soaked shirt in an attempt to heave him forward. The Islander seemed undeterred by the outburst.

"How dare you say that. My family live here," he spat angrily, "I would never willingly endanger them."

"So how does it happen?" Sullivan made no attempt to pull away from Wilks' hold.

"I don't know," he clenched at Sullivan's shirt fabric in frustration before releasing him, "it's connected to my negative emotions somehow."

"You've hated me plenty, how come you haven't gone rage mode on me?"

"I don't know! Why all the questions damnit?" he shouted back.

"Because I need to know if you're a risk to your family," Sullivan raised his voice for the first time to drive home the point.

"Twenty-five years and I've been fine. I'm not a risk, please." Wilks heard himself plead for mercy. The soldier in front of him held his life in his hands, it wouldn't have taken much to end him now, "I could never hurt my family or this village."

"Well that I believe, you didn't seem intent on directly harming myself or your daughter until we tried to stop you,"

"Ali,"

Wilks grew weak at the thought, and he took a stumbling step from him, his knees giving way. Sullivan lunged forward and caught him, easing him gently to the floor without incident. The Islander hoisted himself to his feet to turn the shower hose off, then returned to his original position next to the ex-soldier. Age had finally caught up with Wilks, his black hair peppered with strands of grey. He looked genuinely drained.

"Islander," he sighed, "I need you to make me a promise."

Sully frowned, his damp shirt starting to cling to his chest now that the water had stopped, the sensation made him feel uncomfortable. Wilks braced himself against the floor, wet hair dripping down his face as he took a few steadying breaths.

"Sullivan Ward," the Islander could see the distaste his name left on Wilks' lips, "I beg you, promise me that if it all goes wrong if the world falls apart. If there's more to these creatures, and we're in genuine danger, you drop everything to protect my daughter and her son."

"But... you said..."

"I know what I said, my daughter's protection is paramount. But when I couldn't defend myself, you saved me. My condition is only going to worsen if those things choose to attack, and if I'm not in a position to protect her, I suppose you are the next best for the job."

"And what about you?"

"I fear, the worse this gets, there'll be a time when I'll be beyond saving. She's going to hate you, but you must protect her,"

"You realise that if Aliana heard you saying this, she'd deny that she needs protecting. And you know she'd be right. She's just as skilled as either of us. She saved us down in those sewers, so give her credit when it's due,"

"So you won't protect them?" Wilks lifted his head to seek out the Islander's gaze.

He smirked back in response, "well, I never said that."

"Promise me, Islander."

Sullivan hoisted himself to his feet and headed towards the doors of the showers, leaving Wilks' demands unanswered. He peeled his sodden shirt over his head and flung it to the floor as he exited.

Finally dry and freshly dressed, Sully went in search of Aliana. Who, as it turned out, wasn't too far away. She and Miles leant against a wall in the fading afternoon sunlight as they monitored the showers from the outside. The redheaded second in command straightened up at his approach.

"Wilks not coming with you?" Miles asked as he looked behind the Islander.

"You might want to go check. I may have broken him,"

Miles shook his head as he headed into the showers in search of his friend. Aliana smirked to herself before casting a look in his direction.

"Keeping my father on his toes I see,"

"I had to establish whether your father posed a threat to you,"

She tilted her head slightly at his statement as if trying to understand his meaning, "And why would he be a threat to me?"

Under the wisps of dark curls that hung over her face, Sullivan wanted to say that he could see the scratch marks her father had made or the bruise that was now blossoming on her upper arm under her top. He had witnessed the tears she had shed begging for his life. He'd hurt her, unintentionally but there was an injury there, mentally and physically, and he knew Aliana was aware of it. She was strong, he would never deny her that, but she knew her limits. Sullivan understood now why she'd sent him in to deal with her father, and she'd called on Miles to bolster her wavering confidence. She was scared that next time she might not be so lucky.

Instead, he shrugged and leant against the wall beside her, folding his arms across his chest, "well someone needs to keep an eye out for your son. I may be able to weigh him down but your kid can't."

"I don't ever want Jesse to witness that. It's hard enough seeing my mother and Miles suffer through it again, but not Jesse, not my son."

"And if he deteriorates? Or those creatures, whatever they are, come above ground, what do you plan on doing then?"

She was silent for a short while before softly answering, "He may be my father, but there's nothing I won't do to protect my child."

Sullivan smiled to himself. She'd matured over the years since he'd last seen her, her priorities had undoubtedly changed, but she would be eternally loyal to her family.

"Glad to hear it,"

They remained in silence until Miles returned a short while later with a subdued Wilks in tow. He gestured to the pair as he marched past them.

"You two, with me," he ordered as he continued onwards without pausing to explain.

They followed him to Miles' house, which he doubled as his office space. He pushed the door open to allow them in and shut it securely after them. Aliana often likened Miles' office to his mental state, papers strewn everywhere but if you looked carefully, you could see the genius organisation within.

Miles dug several rolls of paper from a bucket by a window and thrust them on his desk in the middle of the room. He unrolled each, one on top of the other and weighed them down with a hefty lump of an amber-like rock.

"What is this, Miles?" Wilks asked, seeming more subdued than usual.

"Right, right, bear with me," he spread the papers out to create one giant piece and placed stones on the edges to keep them flat, "what you have here is a map."

Sullivan and Aliana positioned themselves closer to examine the tattered pages.

"We are here, Sanctuary," his finger circled the settlement beside the sea, then drifted to three different points on the map, "here, here, and here, are our closest neighbours. Settlement Seven, Canyon Village, and Valleyside."

"A geography lesson, seriously Uncle Miles, we have more to worry about than which settlement is bickering with the other,"

"Well that's the thing," Miles glanced up from the paper to eye Aliana thoughtfully, "three days ago the beacons lit up at Settlement Seven and Canyon Village. I've since not been able to contact either village."

"Three days ago?" Wilks frowned from his position at the back of the room, "but we've seen no villagers, surely they'd be here by now. Canyon Village's only a day's trek away."

"I'm sorry I'm not following," Sullivan squinted at the paperwork in the hope to gain a clearer understanding.

"We have an evacuation procedure between the allied settlements," Aliana explained, "If there is a threat to your village that you're not able to overcome, you light the beacon to alert your neighbour and flee to your closest community. That way your neighbours remain on standby and can prepare themselves for any potential dangers."

"So who lit up first?" the Islander asked, now finally able to follow the conversation.

"Well, that's the thing," Miles admitted sadly, "they lit up within hours of each other."

"But Seven is at least two days from Canyon," Wilks frowned, approaching the table to examine the map again, "If they were fleeing Seven, they couldn't possibly get to Canyon in that time for them to light a beacon."

"Unless there was a mass raid,"

"I can't see any signs of burning or destruction from the viewpoint, and to date, the beacons remain lit," Miles followed the hillside direction on the map down to their little village.

"And what about Valleyside,"

"Nothing yet, but I'm concerned that whatever happened to Canyon and Seven may also chase down Valleyside,"

"What's to say they haven't attacked one another?" Sullivan asked, assessing the map again.

"There's no history of unrest between the two settlements, and if there were a situation I'd like to think I'd be the first to know,"

"So you're looking at an outside source,"

"Something that acts quickly. Valleyside is my next concern, being so remote,"

"Sanctuary is closer." Sullivan commented darkly examining the locations, "You're cut off from your closest settlements. I know that if I was tactically choosing to raid a village I'd go for the one most cut off from allied protection."

"Sul don't," Aliana shot him a worried look, "please don't think like that."

"What if it's already here biding its time to strike,"

"Damnit Sullivan," the look she gave him felt like a blow to the kidneys. He felt her anguish flood through her as she clenched her fingers, dropped her gaze and fled from the office before her emotions betrayed her further.

Sully gave the two elders a bewildered look in return, "what did I...?"

"Let her go," Miles nodded towards the door, "she carries a burden on her shoulder. Any niggling concern can trigger her."

"I don't think he's wrong," Wilks finally voiced his opinion, "he's a trained soldier. He's programmed to think like us. And from what we saw today I think his suggestion carries credible weight."

"I've heard a version from Aliana. I now want an account from the pair of you. What did you see down there, and how concerned should we be?"

* * *

It had taken a while going over their theories with Miles and by the time they'd finished, the night sky twinkled brightly above them. Wilks plodded slowly beside Sullivan as they made their way through the streets back to the house. Before they entered the elder hesitated, his hand clasping the door handle as he could hear his grandson shrieking in laughter. He turned and reluctantly placed a hand on the Islander's chest to stop him. Sullivan glanced down at his palm and frowned.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Wilks sighed, "but I need you to find Aliana. Talk through what we discussed. Make her see reason."

"I don't understand why you're sending me. I thought I had to keep my distance,"

"She won't show it, but she's scared right now, and she doesn't know how to fix it all. After what happened today, I cannot be the one to reassure her. She trusts you. It has to be you."

Sullivan nodded thoughtfully, "if that's what you wish."

"She'll likely be on the watchtower by the old church ruin,"

As the Islander turned to go, he paused glancing back at Wilks' drained outline.

"May I ask why?"

Wilks gripped the handle tighter and leant his head against the door before letting out a tired breath.

"A lot is going to change in the next few days, and I want Jesse to see his family as a united front,"

Without saying anything else, Wilks straightened up and entered his home with a fixed smile to embrace his waiting grandson. Sullivan could hear the little boy call out, his contagious laughter ringing in joy that left shivers of longing down the Islander's spine.

He took a silent walk down the streets towards the watchtower, working out the best way to approach her.

As predicted, he found her on the flat roof of the structure, staring back at the distant beacons from the surrounding settlements. Thoughts of what could have happened running imaginatively through her mind. He cleared his throat to signify his presence as he pulled himself over the last rung of the ladder to join her. He squinted at the distant twinkling light, craning forward for a better look until she handed him the binoculars.

"You think it's true?" she asked him quietly, "that the village was wiped out?"

He scrutinised the scene as best he could before he answered, "if it's not responded to any hails, then we can only assume the worst."

"But why haven't we had any evacuees?"

"Maybe there weren't any survivors," he flinched the moment the words left his mouth, he was meant to be reassuring her, not making it worse.

But she'd prepared herself since their last conversation. Clearly, she had gone through the possibilities in her head and made her own conclusions.

"Do you think it's connected to those things we saw in the sewers?"

He slowly lowered the binoculars to cast her a glance, "what makes you say that?"

"It's the second time I've seen those pod things. I know you and dad destroyed what you found, but that doesn't mean that there isn't more down there. Maybe you're right, maybe the danger is already here, and we're just idly sitting by waiting for them to attack us. Should we be looking to defend our home rather than staring at deserted villages?"

"At least your brain's on the right track,"

"I keep thinking of other options, grasping at straws, I suppose. It couldn't be the COG, they couldn't do stealth if it bit them on the nose,"

Sullivan cleared his throat, "I'll try not to take offence."

She continued as if she hadn't heard him grumble, "there's a possibility that a rival settlement came for them, but it's unlikely that would happen to both villages within hours of the other unless it was a calculated raid and we'd have at least heard something about it, surely. And if that were the case, we'd see more of the aftermath from here. The common sense answers aren't adding up."

She let out a sigh before swinging herself back against the roof to face the night sky. She shut her eyes tight crinkling her nose as she did and let out an exasperated huff.

"If the standard answers don't explain what happened, then look to the extreme," he glanced casually back at her, trying to goad her decision making forward.

"Even contemplating the thought makes me feel like I'm disrespecting the millions of people who lost their lives to those monsters,"

"And yet…"

"…it's the only logical answer." She felt herself finishing his words.

"So we _are_ on the same page,"

Her dark eyes flashed open and fixed upon him as she levered herself to a sit.

"There'll be a meeting to discuss this tomorrow afternoon," he announced, "Miles requested the entire village be present."

She swallowed down a nervous lump, "are we really doing this, sending the village into chaos over a hunch?"

"I think we're beyond hunches now,"

"Would it be so bad to live in ignorance?" she glanced pitifully back at her home village, the lights that lit each building and the families that lived within. Her heart squeezed at the pain of breaking up their existence.

"Would you do that, endanger the lives of the people here so that you could live an oblivious life? How long before the creatures come breathing down your neck before you accept denial is futile?"

"I know I don't have a choice. I just want to cling to my son's innocence just a little longer before he has to face one of those creatures. Because I know if we're right there's no going back from here, Jesse's childhood will be over, he'll have to focus on protecting himself, and it breaks me to think it's a likely possibility."

His gaze drifted slowly to meet hers. Sadness reflected back at the moment they shared. Perched on a precipice that was about to change their lives once again.

"Preparation is vital, if we've caught it early we can start to act against it to protect the village,"

"Twenty-five years of peace is overrated anyway," she sighed, glancing in the direction of the distant beacons in the slight hope that it would change. But still, the light remained.

Eventually, she turned her attention to Sullivan, and a realisation dawned on her. Here they were discussing options to protect the village when it was likely he wasn't going to be a part of it now that he had recovered. There was nothing to keep him here now that the village was facing certain danger. Her heart sank a little at the thought.

"What about you?" she asked quietly.

"What about me?" his brow furrowed as he cast her a confused look.

"I just thought…" she fumbled with her words, "since you're on the road to recovery, you really have no reason to stay here."

His honeyed eyes fixed upon her, his gaze holding her within their enchantment until he responded.

"Don't I?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but words failed her. She hated that he could render her speechless so easily.

"I just…"

"Look Ali," he placed a gentle hand on her elbow, "what kind of person would I be if I ditched the people who saved my life. I may have lost a part of myself mentally, but I'm still the skilled soldier you once knew."

"You're staying?"

"If you'll permit my presence any longer,"

"Well, of course," she held back her relief at his decision. Having Sullivan around somehow gave her a reason to hope that they could survive this.

He staggered to his feet and offered her a hand to assist her, "c' mon I think your father wants you to play happy families one last time before this all blows up."

She reached up, fingers tracing across the fresh bandaging over his wrist and palms, and gripped his elbow instead, eyes locked with his as she hoisted herself to her feet. He resisted everything within him to rest his free hand on her cheek and draw her to him. A ghost of a smile drifted across her lips as if she could read his mind before she shyly dipped her face away from him. Too much too soon.

"The last one back does the dishes," she smirked wryly, and he inwardly thanked her for her ability to move on from their awkwardness.

She grabbed the ladder and scaled it with ease, pausing at the bottom for him to scamper down after her. Not waiting long, she sprinted into the village with him close on her heels. They burst into the house, suppressing fits of laughter. The door swung open to reveal the family sat obediently around the dinner table, including the Wilks brothers, awaiting their return. Jesse beamed a smile at their arrival, squirming in his seat to greet them.

"Sully!" he squealed.

"Hey, kid," Sullivan scruffed Jesse's wild curls as he took his usual seat beside him, "you sketch anything good today?"

"Yeah!" the child enthused, shuffling closer to the Islander, "Bobby found driftwood that looked like a sea monster. I drew it."

"Good to hear, can't wait to see it,"

"Oh, oh look," he scrambled onto his lap, ignoring Sullivan's personal space, and pushed his sleeve up to reveal a painted spiral up his arm, "I have a tattoo, I'm an Islander like you now!"

Aliana nearly choked on her glass of water, missed her footing as she attempted to sit, and collapsed on the floor as the chair followed suit. Jaxon sceptically glanced down at her as she gazed up at him from under the destruction.

"You can't say I didn't warn you," he tutted as he poked her with his fork.

"Tattoo!" she squeaked as she tried to unfurl herself from her mess, "what's that all about."

"Jacinta did it," Jesse proudly displayed his arm for all to see, unaware of the situation it had created, "the class all got one."

Their eyes all flicked to Aidie, who was innocently serving out the food. She glanced up from her work to see their scrutiny.

"What? The kids were fascinated with our lodger. They wanted to know more about the South Islands. So who am I to refuse a child the history of our planet?"

"You realise the tattoos themselves are a language of the South Islands," Sullivan added quietly in an attempt to educate Jesse, "where I was born, the heritage of my family and my own personal history."

"What's the bet he has Ali's name tattooed somewhere?" Jaxon snorted to Trystan.

Aliana jabbed a fork into his thigh, "whoops."

Jaxon sprung to his feet, his squeal soundless as his eyes bulged in shock. He shot her a look as he yanked the cutlery out of his leg and clutched at the wound to stop the bleeding. She matched his stare as she took the item from him and offered it to her mother.

"Mama, my fork has Jaxon's cooties on them, may I have another?"

Aidie paused mid-serve to stare down at the pair as she retrieved it from her daughter and exchanged it with a roll of bandages for Jaxon, "would the pair of you stop bickering. It's like having children around this table."

"Yeah, I'm behaving, and I'm a child," Jesse bravely added, head tilted in pride, "aren't I Nana."

Sullivan smirked and placed a hand on Jesse's head, roughing up his hair again as he glanced over at the Wilks patriarch, who sat in horror at the sight before him.

"United front eh," Sully chuckled as a bewildered Wilks caught his expression.

"Not what I had in mind,"

"But family all the same,"

"Yeah, I suppose it is," Wilks seemed lost in his thoughts. He had spent such a long time hating the pain of losing his son that he frequently took for granted what was in front of him. His half-brothers bickering between one another as the eldest tackled his daughter to the floor, smearing his bloody wound across her clothes as she squealed to defend herself. His grandson leant over the table to watch the ruckus as he rested on Sullivan's lap. And his wife, chuckling to herself as she oversaw the whole thing. Had he really been blind to this all his life?

The evening progressed with the family oozing their individuality. They chatted amongst themselves as if it was normal for them all to remain together around the dinner table long after they'd cleared the plates. An underlying tenseness hid under the facade of unity. Only Jesse was oblivious to the tension gently brewing. He revelled in the family around him, playing with them all until he wore himself out and fell asleep on his mother's lap.

Aliana hoisted her son over her shoulder and tactically made her way up the stairs, yawning as she went, indicating that she wasn't long for dreamland. The departure of mother and son encouraged the rest of their family to take their leave. The brothers mumbled their thanks and made for the door, and Sullivan followed suit to his room. It wasn't long that only Wilks remained, staring back at his wife's outline as she finished up the dishes in the kitchen.

"Was it always like this?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?" she turned from her position, wiping the worksurface and hooked her hands behind her to lean against the cupboard, "Well Sully is a new addition but generally yes."

"Damnit Aidie," he cursed, "when did I become so closed off to this?"

Sensing her husband on the precipice of self-destruction, she wiped her hands and made her way towards him. Positioning herself between his legs, she leant towards him and cupped his cheeks, stealing a kiss from him before he could prepare himself.

"Enough blaming yourself,"

"My daughter begged me to notice her today," he gazed up at his wife, "when did I get so consumed with losing Jaime that I ignored my daughter's existence?"

"Well, we both know that isn't true. Jesse's hardly impossible to ignore,"

"Jesse, my grandson. But Aliana, I fell into the comfort of treating her like a colleague, not my daughter. I pushed her away, and I hurt her."

"You honestly overthink too much," Aidie chuckled as she hoisted herself onto the table between him, "if she thought you were neglecting her, she would have told you."

"Would she?" he gestured erratically to the table, "and what was that tonight?"

A smirk spread across Aidie's face as she examined her exasperated husband's face, "you noticed that, huh?"

"How could you not? And you're no damn help, encouraging those kids to learn more about him."

"What can I say Jesse gravitates towards him. But did you see how he was around his son, damn I was itching to tell him myself."

"Aliana promised me she'd keep him at arm's length,"

"Can't argue with chemistry, Ol," her foot prodded at his thigh as she gave him a smile, "the heart wants what the heart wants."

He glanced up at her, the way her gentle curls danced around her features and her blue eyes captivated him just by holding his gaze. A day hadn't gone past when he didn't love her. She'd pulled him from the brink many a time, and now as they sat together knowing that it was all going to change again, he couldn't think of a better person to have at his side.

He took to his feet, reached for her hand and silently led her up the stairs to their room.

* * *

The sound of terrified screaming was enough to wake Sullivan from his slumber. He scrambled out of bed, knocking awkwardly into everything on his way to the door. As he launched himself into the corridor, his heart thundering erratically in his chest, he caught sight of lamplight in a far room. Quietly he padded toward the light, the sobbing drawing him closer until a gentle melody brought him to a halt. He recognised the voice, the elegant sway in her words and the way she enunciated the lullaby. The tender way she filled the tune with gentle humming filled his heart with something he hadn't felt before. As he approached the doorway, he was able to catch a glimpse of Jesse cradled in his mother's arms as she lovingly rocked him along to her lullaby, his sobs subsiding into stuttered whimpers. The floorboard under Sullivan's foot awkwardly creaked, and he cringed. Aliana glanced up at the sound, and he had no other choice than to casually lean against the doorway with an apologetic smile on his face. Her lips half creased upwards as she swayed back and forth to calm her terrified child, his whimpers now becoming sleepy sniffles. Aware that he was imposing on a personal moment he took a step away from the room, Aliana's hushed voice drew him back.

"Please, stay,"

She hoisted herself to her feet, Jesse cradled carefully in her arms and twisted to place him back on his bed. She folded the blankets over him and tucked them lovingly around him before planting a kiss on his forehead. With the preciseness of several years experience, she backed out of the room without stepping on a single creaking floorboard. As she emerged onto the landing, her hands gripping the doorway until she had gained enough distance from her sleeping child, she turned to him.

"Have a drink with me," she breathed, for fear of waking Jesse.

Without waiting for his answer, she scaled the stairs and headed to the kitchen. He followed as best as he could, successfully managing to stand on every creaking step as he went. By the time he arrived in the kitchen, she had placed two beakers on the table and was rummaging through a cupboard for something. She retrieved a bottle of clear liquid and sloshed it messily into their glasses. She grabbed her drink and downed it before he could even pick his up, she let out a hiss as the alcohol hit the right spot then poured herself another tumbler full.

"Didn't peg you as an alcoholic," he commented as he eyed the contents carefully before taking a sip and letting the drink hit him full on, "bloody hell."

"Didn't need to drink until I had a child,"

"Is..." he indicated upstairs, "is he okay?"

She finished her second glass before answering, "ever since he was tiny, he suffered from severe nightmares. I'm talking about screaming fits of terror. They're so bad that sometimes he won't even wake from them and will just scream. I don't know what he's seen for him to be so terrified."

"I'm sorry,"

She poured her third glass and topped his up, "we've spoken to people about it, and they are all at a loss as to what to suggest. All I can do is rock him back to a more restful sleep. I feel helpless."

"What does he say when you ask him?"

"He's nearly six, I don't think he fully understands what we are asking of him. He keeps thinking the monsters are coming for him. We gave him his sketch pad in an attempt to draw away the nightmares, but take a look for yourself,"

She reached across the table to take hold of Jesse's most current sketches and slid it across to Sullivan. He flicked the pages open and his brow creased in confusion. He turned the next page, then the next. Page after page of horrific monstrosities. Creatures that Sully saw in his own nightmares whenever he shut his eyes. How was it possible for this child to be seeing the same thing.

"This..." Aliana flicked to a page for him and pointed to a picture of a creature that Sullivan had encountered that day, "does this look familiar to you?"

"But..."

"I cannot even fathom why my son's drawing the same creatures we encountered in the sewers when we're the only people who know about them."

As Sully opened his mouth in suggestion, and a surge of pain charged through his brain flashing up images of those same monsters. Aliana frowned in concern.

"You okay Sul?"

He winced, he couldn't drag her into his problems, not again, "I guess I'm not used to this strength of alcohol."

She eyed him suspiciously before dropping her gaze to her drink. She suspected he was lying but didn't want to challenge him. There would be a time and a place to question him further.

"Well, you weren't much of a drinker,"

"Doesn't Jesse's father help you out with all this?" he asked, desperate to change the subject and curious about her family life at the same time.

Aliana tilted her head and cast him a curious look, trying to work him out. As much as she wanted to be open with him, she couldn't help remember her father's words of warning. Plus if Sullivan wasn't honest with her, she didn't see the harm in withholding specific details from him.

"I haven't seen him since I fell pregnant," she carefully observed his response.

His eyes lifted from the sketchbook as he fixed on his drink and downed it, then offered the glass out to her for another refill. She obliged.

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?" She asked as she topped her own drink up.

"I understand now why you'd want to keep your son's innocence as intact as possible. If he's dreaming about these creatures, why would you want to feed into his worst fears and confirm that they're true?"

"I know that I'm lucky to have lived as long as I have without witnessing bloodshed. But we both know it was only a matter of time before something happened. I just wanted to protect him for as long as I could."

"It's strange, you know," Sullivan cradled his glass thoughtfully, "seeing you as a mother."

"I'll try not to take offence,"

He lifted his gaze to hers, "You used to be so impetuous. It was frustrating at times. But now I get the feeling that since having your son, you deliberate over things a lot more, think about the consequences before you act. It makes you a dangerous enemy."

"It's a good thing you aren't my enemy then isn't it," she gave him a teasing wink and eyed the remainder of her drink.

"I think I like it," his voice was quiet that she wasn't even sure she'd heard him correctly, until he reaffirmed it, "the change in you."

"Okay, I think we've had enough of this." she declared, pushing her chair back and swinging the bottle with her, moving away as quick as she could to hide the blush that threatened to out her. "Before one of us start to declare things we might regret in the morning."

"Like I'd regret anything I'd say to you," he rose to his feet and followed her to the kitchen.

She slid the bottle back in its original place and twisted to eye the distance between them.

"I appreciate having someone that I can talk to, it's been too long since I've been able to chat honestly," she glanced up earnestly at him, "I've always been myself around you."

"You're the only one I trust Ali. I would never want to jeopardise that."

A child's voice called out from upstairs, and Sullivan could see the pain shoot through Aliana's heart. She let out a sigh and crept past him, pausing at the bottom of the stairs to give him a final wistful look.

"I've missed you, Sul," she said quietly as she turned and headed up the stairs to her son.

* * *

 **Author's Note -**

Hey all here's the next chapter all wrapped in potential goodness. I've kind of ground to a halt on my end thus why I'm slow releasing chapters, don't want you catching up with me and not having a steady flow of things to read. It's all good though I'm still here and I'll still release work for you to read as long as you want me to.

The more I write Sullivan the more I like him, have been working on his tattoo designs when my brain grounds to a halt, will have to find a way to post the images for you to see.


	7. Chapter Six - Best Laid Plans

**Chapter Six – Best Laid Plans**

* * *

Sullivan had visited the Great Hall once before when the Wilks brothers had aggressively marched him to be sentenced in front of the seething Wilks elder and the two leaders. There, he had been shamed and beaten until they had thrown him out of their village with threats of further violence. He had never forgotten the eyes of betrayal that fixed upon him from the surrounding mob. Their taunts still haunted him to that day.

Thankfully, he was just a part of the crowd today, mixing in amongst the variety of people. He didn't think he'd ever seen the community gathered as a whole before. It fascinated him to see the mix of young and old congregate together under one roof.

There was the odd whisper thrown his way, but he had learnt to block them. It was nothing worse than the snide comments he used to get in New Ephyra because he looked and sounded different to everyone else.

A small hand interlinked itself in his, and he glanced down to find Jesse clinging to him. His eyes fixed on the entrance to the building as they made their approach.

"Hey kiddo," Sullivan couldn't help but squeeze the child's hand back in reassurance, "where's your tribe today?"

The Islander could feel the added weight in the child's clasp and the way he leaned in closer to his side. Memories of the previous night flashed through his head, the child's nightmares and the monsters that threatened them, and he wanted to hold the boy tighter to keep him from harm.

"There are so many people," Jesse swung himself behind Sullivan's protective stance as one of the ship merchants pushed past them, "I don't know all these people."

"You have a busy village, and everyone wants to do what they can to protect it. This is a good thing," Sully glanced down at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, I suppose," Jesse grumbled.

Sully tugged on his hand, "hey if anything, I should be the one clinging to you. I hardly know anyone. Maybe we need a different perspective."

The Islander led Jesse to one side and crouched down so he could hoist the boy onto his shoulders. Jesse seemed momentarily stunned, clutching at Sullivan's head for fear of falling, breath held in his throat as his brain tried to comprehend the motion.

"Hey kid," Sullivan asked, his hand tapping the child's ankle, "you alright up there?"

It was then that Jesse was able to gaze down at the adult's grip on him.

"It...It's high," he yanked down on Sully's hair to steady himself.

"Watch the hair kiddo it's attached," the Islander winced down the pain, "don't fear, I've got you. Look forward, not down. Be my eyes, tell me what you see."

Nervously Jesse lifted his vision upwards, and he let out a gasp, he could see the sea of Sanctuary's citizens gathering together. The towering mass of strange legs became a sea of recognition, people greeting one another and chatting amongst themselves. He could see smiles, not the scowls he had imagined when he had gotten lost.

"Wow!" was all he could muster in response.

He heard Sullivan chuckle under him, "still scared?"

He shook his head before answering, "It's amazing!"

"If ever you're in a situation that scares you, try to find a different perspective. You got that?"

"I want to be this tall forever!" Came Jesse's response.

"All in good time," Sullivan couldn't help smiling at the child's delight. He adjusted his grip on the boy's ankle and started walking forward only to get Jesse's laughter ring back at him.

"Thank you, Sully," he almost missed Jesse's gratitude as the sea breeze blew between them.

"Any time kid,"

The rest of their journey went by with ease, Jesse's laughter was too contagious for Sullivan not to return his mirth. They meandered their way through the crowds, with Jesse greeting everyone he knew and the Islander joining in with a smirk.

"Nana!" Jesse squealed, twisting in Sullivan's hold that he had to steady himself.

"Woah there kid. Which way?"

"That way!" Jesse pointed in a direction Sullivan couldn't see.

"Verbally Cap'n, I can't see you up there,"

"That way, that way, uhhhh right, no left," Sullivan turned left, "I mean right."

"Need to work on those directions," the Islander shook his head as he righted himself and turned the correct the way.

Aidie headed their direction, a worried look on her face, "Jesse, we've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Nana, we found you."

"You were meant to stay with the class," the children gathered behind her, staring up in wonder at Jesse's added height.

"I got lost,"

Sullivan gripped Jesse by the waist and hoisted him from his shoulders. The child's smile slowly slipped the moment he was reunited with the ground.

"Thank you for finding him," Aidie wrapped her protective arms around her grandchild and glanced up gratefully at the Islander.

"It's no bother, he found me really,"

"Well I appreciate you being there for him to find you," Aidie gave him a smile then turned to herd the children away, "right kids, let's go on an adventure while the adults get to discuss boring things."

Jesse glanced back at Sullivan and gave him a reluctant wave as his class dragged him away, chatting eagerly about his encounter with their guest.

With a slight sigh, Sullivan turned to brave the meeting hall. He snuck in and edged his way to the side so to create as little fuss as possible. Casually he took in the village inhabitants, people he didn't recognise and those he did, talking in nervous apprehension.

Across the room, a group of women were also assessing the Islander, looking him up and down for good measure.

"That's not a bad specimen if ever I saw one," purred a curvaceous woman with fair hair cut into a sharp pixie bob, "hey, Peace how's that for a soldier."

"Wouldn't kick him out of bed on a cold night," commented another.

Archer's niece stood amidst the collection of women, strength in numbers. Her position as next in line to the village was becoming predominantly evident the more she aged. The women that surrounded her were all capable individuals she had handpicked for their ability to protect one another. Even now, she was sculpting the image of her village before her uncle had stepped down.

Peace delicately played with her long crimson locks as she thoughtfully eyed the Islander.

"No wonder she didn't want to share him," she half said to herself.

"Have you met him yet?" queried a young woman with tight dark curls, "seeing as you and Hayes are almost inseparable, surely you had the opportunity?"

Peace almost felt put out, as the leader's niece and only surviving heir, surely her position should have allowed her more opportunity to meet with new individuals in their village. Without further words, she broke from her group and strode towards the Islander. Her power came from her position and no man, or woman, was going to deny her that.

She smoothly approached him and flashed him with one of her alluring looks, "so you're the Islander everyone's talking about."

"So I'm told," Sullivan barely gave her a look in return.

Not to be outdone, she cosied up to him and placed a hand on his crossed arms. His gaze dropped down to her fingers, then drawing up to her face. She was an attractive woman, this she was aware of, and often used it to her advantage.

"Your poor wrists," her fingers etched down his arm to stroke over his bandaged hands, "how are they healing?"

"I'll live," he seemed unfazed by her attempts to charm him.

"Oh, how silly of me not to introduce myself," she playfully chuckled to herself, "I'm Peace, the next in command of this village once my Uncle steps down."

She could see his brow crease slightly at her name, and she knew she had his attention. He twisted to face her, revealing his tattooed side, and it made her stomach squirm with excitement.

"Interesting name, a bold choice I suppose," his voice oozed individuality and Peace had to reel herself in to stop herself from jumping him there and then.

"And do you have a name I can call you?" she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Sullivan Ward,"

"So formal," she took this as her opportunity to call forth her tribe as they eagerly waited for her in the wings. They surged towards them surrounding the pair in chattering delight, "well Sullivan Ward, these are my ladies."

She watched as he fought with himself to accept the attention of her group, his biceps flexing as his fingers clenched in nervous contemplation. She took this as her moment.

"Don't be so scared," she chuckled, "my ladies are loyal to me."

She reached up to place a welcoming hand on his cheek, and he flinched at her touch.

"Please," he gripped her hand to push it from him, "I'm not one for touching."

"I understand," Peace tried her hardest to suppress her disappointment, yet still she knew there was hope for him.

One of her ladies caught sight of something hovering in the doorway of the hall and indicated to Peace. She twisted to see Aliana slide quietly into the back to watch the meeting in silence.

"What's she doing here?" one of the women growled.

"Huh, look at her, acting like she's one of us,"

Sullivan glanced in the direction they had aimed their distaste.

"I don't understand," he aimed his comment at Peace, "she is one of you, isn't she?"

"Just her being here is a danger for this village. Like painting a target on us. She may have been born here, but she doesn't belong here,"

"I hear she has an Indie bloodline," the pixie-haired girl added.

"Why, is an Indie bloodline bad?" One of her companions questioned.

"We fought against them, didn't we?"

"You'll find it was the COG that fought against the Indie nation long before the Locust attacked us." Sullivan watched the dawning expressions on the faces of the women, "perhaps you can forgive a family for its link to an ancient bloodline."

"Don't let her fool you with her act, she's dangerous," Peace hooked a hand through the crook of his arm in an attempt to possess him.

"It's not the first time I've been warned about her," he observed carefully.

"We only tolerate her here because of her ability to breed. Believe it or not, there are still couples incapable of reproducing, and our species is far from off the critical list."

"I doubt she'll like you referring to her as a breeder,"

"Like it or not, if she wants a place in _my_ village, she'll have to earn her way,"

The discussions in the hall drew to silence as Miles and Archer entered the building. The rolls of maps were stacked under Miles' arm as he allowed Archer to lead them to the head of the room. Behind them followed Wilks, his half-brothers, and an older group of villagers. The inhabitants naturally pushed themselves forward to cast a glimpse at the map Miles had spread on the table for show.

To his relief, Sullivan felt the women's attention drift to that of the leaders. Even Peace's grip on his arm released as she curiously followed the gaze of the village.

Archer addressed the congregation almost nervously at first. He would never get used to leading the people he had once been stationed to harass. Much had changed in twenty-five years.

"I'd like to thank you all for meeting with us today. We've encountered a situation that needs urgent addressing." He gestured to Miles to continue.

One of Miles' maps rolled back on itself as if on cue, and he fumbled to push it back in place. Wilks quietly gripped a hand over the corner and indicated for his friend to speak.

Miles took a breath to steady himself, from this moment onwards everything was going to change. The peaceful tribe that he had helped to cultivate would learn the meaning of fear and danger all over again. He watched their faces as he informed them of their neighbouring settlements and the silence that had followed the lighting of their beacons. He could see the glimmer of hope slowly dim as he explained the lack of any evacuees. Murmurs of uncertainty rumbled around him, and it made him hesitate just as he was about to hit them with another blow. He shook his head, no he couldn't make these people feel unsafe in their own homes, he couldn't tell them that monsters lurked beneath them. Hadn't they gone through enough already?

He glanced across at Wilks, one of the few men he trusted, in the hope of catching a glimpse of approval. But his oldest friend was staring at his daughter across the room, and the expression on her face said everything. She wanted honesty, to see the strength of her elders rally together during a time of crisis. But instead, she was witnessing a tired old man hide the truth from his people for the sake of protecting them. Her disappointment broke his heart.

"Our priority is to protect our own. We need to check out these settlements to assess the threat levels, deal with casualties and warn our remaining neighbours," Archer announced beside him, "We only have each other. So whatever is out there, we're going to have to act now."

Miles nodded, trying his best to blank out the pain of his treachery, "I'd like further visual proof of this threat. So we can gauge our best course of action. Whether Sanctuary will need to be fortified or if we can piece together emergency protocols. For this, we need a strong team that can coordinate with the settlements and communicate back to us as effectively as possible."

Jaxon pushed through the crowd to make himself visible, "I nominate myself to lead this quest. My brothers and I are skilled fighters. We have knowledge of the settlements. We can assemble our best warriors, take down the threat and return victorious."

The room filled with cheers. The Wilks brothers were popular amongst the younger members of the village. Jaxon knew how to work a crowd to his favour. The one thing he and his older brother differed in, Ollyvar preferred a quieter approach, he had his background as a soldier to work to his advantage. But Jaxon was a natural at playing to his people. Sullivan wondered whether Jaxon's overconfidence was misguided considering the uncertainty of the task.

As the cheers settled slightly, a voice from the back called out, forcing the crowd to turn to face Aliana.

"I think you're wrong," she addressed Jaxon.

Sullivan could feel the hostility bristle towards her, but Aliana seemed used to it.

"I'm the strongest," Jaxon responded, "one of best fighters here."

Voices in the crowds called out in agreement to defend him.

"I don't think its fighters we need," she glanced around the hall, desperately searching a face that seemed to understand her. But Miles kept his eyes fixed to the map in shame and her father had tuned himself out. She desperately wanted to yell out to them, call them out for their omission of the truth. How could anyone make an informed decision if they didn't know the whole story? They were endangering the village just by keeping the facts from them. "We need to concentrate on protecting our home first. Scouts can do the job just fine, you need to focus on Sanctuary."

"Scouts will be torn apart the moment they get near Canyon Village, we need warriors who can defend themselves," Trystan rallied back at her.

"And what about Sanctuary? You'll leave it undefended just on the off chance there's a threat in those villages?"

"Sanctuary will look after itself,"

"Not if its 'best fighters' can't protect it,"

"We'll be wasting time if we spent it fortifying Sanctuary," It was Hayes' turn to assist his brothers cause, "we need to assess the threat and eliminating what could come for us. Take out the threat before it gets to us."

"What if it's already here?" she shouted back at her uncles, finally losing her composure, "What good would you be if there was no one here to protect us?"

The room turned silent, Miles lifted his vision and shook his head at her. She was making a mistake.

"Aliana," Jaxon addressed her with an overpowering fierceness, "stop trying to find monsters in the shadows. All you do is feed into your kid's imagination. Screw your head on and realise your place in society. You either put us in danger with your stupidity, or you shut up and let us men do the talking."

Sullivan didn't think he'd seen genuine anguish until he witnessed Aliana's reaction to her uncle. The fight in her eyes dimmed the more the people around her agreed with his statement. He'd destroyed her credibility in one fell swoop. She took a step back and knocked into someone behind her. Snickers of spite came from Peace and her troop. Sullivan felt himself begging any member of her family to save her from the humiliation. But the three brothers stood silently watching her make a fool of herself, and relishing every moment of it.

They waited until she left the building until they continued.

"Well, I think that's it decided," Jaxon's voice boomed out to draw the attention back to him, "time to put together a team."

Miles and Wilks quietly made their way out of the hall while the community were busying themselves with their strategy.

* * *

The meeting had run into the evening and had finished with a round of strong alcoholic beverages. The older members had long departed, leaving the younger ones to their planning.

The longer Sullivan stayed, the more he wanted out. He was fortunate that no one had offered him a part in it. But he waited to listen to everything and left when the meeting reached its natural end, trailing back to the house for a chance to take it in.

He needed to find Aliana to make up for the scene that she had endured. And the fact that no one had come to her defence, he felt ashamed that even he'd remained silent when the crowd had turned on her.

Jesse was asleep in his bedroom when Sullivan scaled the staircase in search of her. The room was half-lit by lamplight, but it was enough for him to see that things were missing from her side of the bed. Heading back down the stairs, he hunted around for any sign of her, but her cloak was missing from a pile of jackets, and her weapons weren't hung behind the door.

He rushed out of the house, hunting from one place to the next. The armoury was eerily empty, just the coals glowing in gentle warmth. He jogged over to Miles' office, pausing as he leant an ear to the door. He could hear Miles and Wilks arguing with Archer, but no sound of Aliana included in the discussion. As much as he wanted to enter and confront them about the scene, his priority was her.

The stables were the last place on his list, and to his relief, he could see a lamp burning inside. Cautiously he entered the building to find Aliana saddling up a horse. The door squeaked in betrayal, and he winced, she glanced slowly in his direction but continued with her job.

"Ali, I think we need to talk,"

She didn't respond, but he caught her wiping a sleeve across her cheek. Jaxon's words had gotten to her, he'd hit her where it hurt, and still, she was trying her hardest to remain strong.

"Look, about what your uncle said, he's an arse. He said it for effect, he could see that people were starting to listen to you. You were endangering his plans."

"You don't need need to lie to me, I knew I didn't stand a chance," there was a wobble in her voice that she tried her hardest to suppress.

"It doesn't mean I agree with his methods of approach," he made his way into the stables to take in the piles of equipment she had stacked on surrounding bales of hay.

"It's not the first time he's made a fool of me, it won't be the last,"

"Why didn't you defend yourself then?"

She stopped buckling the saddling, one arm draped over the horse's back as she straightened the under-blanket.

"How can I defend something true? How many times can I shout to the heavens that the monsters are coming before they'll listen to me? What will it take until they overlook the child I bore and raised alone?"

"I'm listening," he quietly responded, "doesn't that matter?"

She turned to face him, and he could finally see the extent of her anguish. He wished he knew where he stood with her, so he could go up to her and embrace her pain away. But she looked so distant, so cut off from opening up to him. There was a wedge-like chasm where once their relationship had been, and he wondered what was left of their connection. Could he even draw her back to him, or was it too late for them?

She gently walked her fingers up her horse's neck and stroked her way down his forehead till he snickered at her and nuzzled into her throat. She wiped at a tear that escaped down her cheek, keeping her eyes closed to force back the emotion. By the time she opened them again, she had returned to her composed self.

"Anyway, I'm done letting the assholes make the decisions," she announced letting out a breath to settle her, "what better way to undermine their control than to take action myself."

"And people suspected me as the one most likely to betray them, way to throw that curveball,"

She unhooked a headcollar from a post and gently eased it over the horse's head, she smoothed its nose as she buckled it up.

"I refuse to put Jesse at risk just because they're too damn scared to tip the boat,"

"I don't think you're looking at the bigger picture Ali,"

"Aren't I?" she fixed him with a look, "are you saying that I'm selfishly thinking about myself? That I can't see beyond my own need to prove myself?"

"That's not what I'm..."

"Damnit Sul, out of everyone, I hoped that you would have understood," she thumped a fist against the stall.

"Ali, I do,"

"They make me so angry, the lot of them. Miles for just standing there and not saying anything. Archer for telling them to concentrate on the other villages. And my father for not..." she trailed off before letting out a frustrated growl, "Of course Jaxon disrespected me, I was spouting pathetic nonsense with no way to back my cause. He's a great tactician, we fucking needed him on our side, not against us. If he'd known, if any of them had seen what we've seen. They wouldn't be fooling themselves right now. I wouldn't feel so damn alone."

"And would you rather the entire village went into panic mode? Have you seen a town full of terrified people?"

"And ignorance? Ignorance is the preferred option? We discussed this last night."

"But we don't lead this village,"

"Why didn't you say anything, at least make me feel like I wasn't the only crazy one?"

"Like they'd listen to anything I'd have to say. The Islander with half his memory missing. The one who stole one of their own and has no clue to his whereabouts. They wouldn't listen to you, why do you think they'd even remotely listen to me?"

"Because you were a soldier too. You outrank them all. Believe it or not but your words have meaning,"

"Please, I beg you not to bring that up. Your father has just gotten over wanting to murder me,"

She strapped a pack to the horse's saddle, taking her time to tighten the straps over each side. Checking the animal over she left its pen and headed to a tack stall where she dug in a box for a feed sack and filled a bag with provisions for the horse.

"Ali, you can't be serious. Going against your uncle's orders, it's suicide,"

She grabbed a set of oversized belts that she had earlier set down on a hay bale. She buckled one around her hips, on one side held a holster for her pistol, then she strapped a second across the other, adorned with a variety of slots for knives and blades. She pulled her cloak over her shoulders and buckled it across her chest before she addressed him again.

"Tell me this is crazy, that Jaxon's plan makes more sense,"

He hesitated before responding, "look, I get what they are trying to do with only half the knowledge. In theory, his plan would be best if he understood everything he was facing. But if those settlements are empty and Sanctuary is left unprotected, it will leave it open to attack. They should prioritise on Sanctuary."

She gave him a look before letting out a sigh of relief, "thank you."

"But that doesn't mean you should go in his place,"

"Why not?"

"You have scouts, use them,"

"I'm the fastest one here on a horse, so why not me,"

"Hmm, let me think a moment," he gave her a look, "because you have a child to think of. If something happened to you, what would happen to him."

"Really?" her expression flicked to hostility, "this again?"

"Yes, this again,"

"Not from you Sul, please,"

"Aliana, if you had any idea of the impact losing a parent has on a child you'd reconsider. You're all he has. If anything happened to him, or you. Would you ever forgive yourself,"

"Sul, I can't," she breathed, "I can't sit around letting the men fight for me. Wouldn't that just validate Jaxon's claims?"

"Ali, I was four when I watched my parents get ripped apart by Locust. I still see it now. Please, I beg you,"

"Sullivan," she approached him with a fierceness he hadn't seen in a long while, "things are growing under Sanctuary right now. Things that will likely destroy us if we don't find answers. I have two choices, sit back and wait for my ill-informed uncle to trot off into the sunset and likely never return. Or I can go with the knowledge I have to seek the truth, Sul you are part of those answers. Your memory, what those creatures were doing to you, they are all connected to this. I can bring nothing to Sanctuary if I stay here."

"And what about Jesse? You think those nightmares are going to get easier for him without you?"

"Please don't make this harder than it already is," She sighed, "I have to believe that he'll be safe in the hands of my family without me."

"You don't need to prove yourself to anyone, you realise,"

"You think that's what I'm doing? Trying to prove to a group of macho men that I can outplay them all? I'm looking at this as logically as possible. Am I strongest one here? Certainly not. How are my fortifying skills? Abysmal. In Sanctuary all I'm good for is crafting weapons and caring for my child, and even then I'm subpar at both. But if you ask if I can ride or know about the surrounding villages? Damn straight, I do. Why do you think I'm the one Miles takes with him. I'm the best fucking guide in this damn village. So ask me again if I'm suited for this role before you shove the guilt of leaving my child in the hands of my parents."

"And you're happy with this decision?"

"The decision has been made, I've already addressed Archer, Miles, and my father, and volunteered myself for it,"

"So there's no talking you out of it?"

She shook her head before giving him an unnerving look, "I also kind of volunteered you as well."

"Huh?"

The horse in the neighbouring stall snorted and kicked at his door. Sullivan turned in response to see that she had already saddled the animal in readiness also. How had he missed that before?

"Miles was adamant that I didn't go alone, and you were the only person I thought would even agree to come with me,"

"And I don't know, confer with me beforehand?"

"I didn't realise it was going to be an issue," she looked confused, "from the discussion we had yesterday I thought we were on the same page. I'm sorry, did you want to stay?"

"Of course I'm not bloody staying here,"

Her heart dropped if he wasn't staying it meant that he'd decided to leave and search out what had happened to him via his own methods. She just wished she had prepared herself for that eventuality.

"Oh," she turned to put some distance between them.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her toward him.

"Hey," she looked surprised at his abrupt response, he calmed his tone as he continued, "if we're going to make this team work. You have to be honest with me. Talk to me."

She frowned, "team? I thought you were leaving?"

"Why would I leave you now? After everything, why would I ditch you when you need me most?"

After a pause, she smirked, "Wow, will you need another horse for your ego, or do you think you can manage?"

His fingers dropped from her arm as he returned the smile, "I think I can cope with just the one animal."

"So, partner," she offered a hand out to him, "will you join me?"

He took her hand and squeezed it in return, "gladly."

She led her horse out of his stall and tied him up to a post in readiness, "I have a gift for you."

"Coming from you, I'm half expecting a bullet to the knee,"

She couldn't hide the smirk as she presented him with a leather double shoulder holster. He tentatively took it from her to examine the craftsmanship.

"Did you… make this?"

"Yeah, well, I had some help," she handed him two pistols and a hunting knife to complete the ensemble.

"When did you have the time to do this?"

"Well," she shyly cast her vision to the ground, "you were unconscious for two months."

"Yes, and apparently, I was a goner. Why were you the only person not sizing me up for my coffin,"

"You don't look a goner now," she led the second horse from the stall and tightened up the pack on its back before tying the reins over a post. "I guess I had faith that you'd pull through."

She then unlooped the stirrups from the saddle of the first horse and hooked a boot into it, hoisting herself upwards and swung a leg over the animal's back. She performed it with a fluidity that showed her competency with the animal, and as the horse glanced expectantly back at her, his trust in her emphasised their connection. She twisted the reins around her wrist and glanced down at him.

"You never cease to amaze me," he sighed as he slipped the holster over his shoulders and grabbed a cloak she had left for him. He buckled the front over his chest, then approached his horse. It snorted at him as he slung a leg over its back and grunted as he adjusted himself in the saddle.

She waited until he was astride the horse comfortably and nudged her animal into a walk. She plodded a short distance ahead of him, leading their way through the slumbering village into the darkness ahead of them.

* * *

 **Author's Note -** Hi all. Firstly, Gears 5 eh woo. Secondly, it's quite nice to know that my writing is still pretty much on canon to the actual Gears lore. You wait till the future chapters get released, they are pretty good if I say so myself. Anyway, my ramble to myself over.

I am slow at releasing but I have not ditched this piece I'm up to chapter 14 in draft and have plotted the chapters out, so we're all hunky dory, it's mainly my procrastination that's currently working against me. Fingers crossed I get some decent writing done and I can up the pace I get work out to you.


	8. Chapter Seven - Frozen in Time

**Chapter Seven - Frozen in Time**

* * *

They rode quietly along the main route out of the village until the path wound upwards and Sanctuary was nothing more than a cluster of buildings tucked inside a cove. Aliana paused to gaze down at the tiny glimpses of light in the buildings below them, wondering when she'd see it again, vowing herself to return. She smiled to herself beneath her hood, turning the horse and urging him forward. A glance in Sullivan's direction as he rode silently alongside her, and she knew she had made the correct choice.

"Root," she announced to him.

He gave her a confused look, "huh?"

"Your horse, his name is Root. Using his name will help you bond with him, he's stubborn, but he's a loyal beast,"

"So how come I get the stubborn one?"

"Because Vine and I have been together since he was a colt,"

"You named your horse Vine?"

She chuckled to herself, "the kids named them. They belong to the village."

"Great, now we're stealing a child's beloved pet,"

Aliana pulled up on the reins to direct Vine toward a small pathway that wound upwards through the forest. Sullivan followed suit, glancing back as the village disappeared through the woods, a bizarre feeling in the pit of his stomach the further they rode. He shook off the sensation as he concentrated on the climb, thankful for Root's sure-footed ride in the pitch darkness

"This doesn't seem like a very safe trade route?" He called to her.

"There's a path the carts use. I'm just bypassing a huge chunk. It'll save us a good part of the journey, this way we should clear the forest by dawn."

"And how often have you done this path in the dark?"

"This'll be my first," she admitted, "But to be fair we've never needed to travel at night."

"Hindsight is a wonderful thing,"

"Like you'd have devised a different plan,"

"I might have considered leaving in the day and not made it look like we're sneaking out,"

"And risk arriving at a potentially dangerous village in the middle of the night. Sounds like an awfully constructed plan. And you called yourself a tactics expert,"

"Hurtful savage,"

"Brainless drone,"

He felt a smirk spread across his lips at their banter. This was the first time Aliana had intentionally dropped her guard around him. And as he put his faith in her shadowy outline and the animal under him, he realised that this was the first time he hadn't pushed to take control. When had he started relying on someone else other than himself?

Aliana was more than confident in her navigation skills. For most of the path, she allowed Vine to take the lead, his instinctive memory of their many journeys imprinted in his brain. Behind him Root closely followed as they plodded carefully through the darkness, their hooves thudding against the ground as the only sound between them. The forest purred with nocturnal wildlife that silenced as they rode onwards.

The path grew loose and unsteady underfoot, and the horses instinctively responded to the change, lunging forward before they lost their footing. Aliana gripped the front of her saddle as she twisted in search of her companion behind her.

"You still there?" She called into the darkness.

"Barely," came a strained response.

"Attaboy,"

"I just keep thinking about what predators might be lurking out there in the darkness,"

"Wish I could say that you're the biggest predator out there, but those days are likely gone,"

"Not instilling me with confidence,"

"Never intended to,"

Their conversation drifted into a comfortable silence as the horses continued to lead them through the woods. The creatures in the darkness skittered by at the intrusion, huddling themselves in the bushes as they watched the humans saunter through their boundary.

Sullivan lifted his head to the sky, where glimpses of the fading moonlight dipped below the reach of the trees. He wondered how much longer they would have to tread through the darkness with little to no control over where they were going.

Eventually, the horses cut onto a wider dust road twisting through the hillside. A pale dawn light greeted their approach.

"I'm impressed," Sullivan commented as he glanced back at the forest behind them, "never thought we'd get through that in one piece."

"He of little faith," Aliana swung her leg over Vine and planted her feet on the ground, running a hand over his neck and hooking his reins over his head. She then continued with the horse plodding alongside her.

"Not to be overly critical but why walk when you have the animal in the first place, isn't that undermining his purpose,"

"I'd like to see you lug a person around in the dark over an uneven surface for five hours without a break,"

"Fair enough," he awkwardly dismounted and led Root behind him to catch up with her.

As they walked, Sullivan took in the scenery, the forest below them to the right and valley above them. The sun rose hazily in the distance. Aliana's steps grew heavy until she drew to a halt, her face gazing up at the new day as a flutter of sadness crept over her. Noticing that his companion had lagged behind, he paused to wait for her approach.

"You okay?" He asked as she took her time to join him.

"Hmm?" She gave him a confused look before realising that she'd inadvertently dragged him into her lapse in concentration, "I'm sorry I was just thinking."

"About?" His patient expression met hers.

"Jesse, he would be awake now. Such an early riser, that kid. And he's going to find my bed empty the moment he wakes. It breaks me sometimes, to know that he's alone right now."

"You know, it's never too late to turn around and head home. I can carry on from here,"

"You'd like that wouldn't you," she sighed and continued walking, Vine ambling alongside her.

"It's funny," Sullivan picked up the pace to catch up again, "in these last six years I never expected you to settle down and have a child. I always thought you too fiercely independent."

"Trust me, neither did I. It wasn't like I planned it. Jesse just … happened," she kept herself hidden behind Vine to avoid attracting his suspicion.

"Do you regret it?"

"There are snippets of things I regret. Things I wish I did or said. But Jesse, I could never regret having that boy. He filled the void in my life."

Sullivan remained silent as they continued walking, the sound of the horses' hooves as their company once again. Aliana closed herself back up to his inquiries and kept hidden behind her animal. They both knew that there were unanswered questions, but right now neither were willing to push that limit any further.

A short while later they mounted the horses again and continued their journey to the settlement. Aliana pushed the pace, eager to keep one step ahead should her uncles choose to pursue them. By the time the morning sun was high in the sky, Canyon Village had come into view.

If a thick mist had covered their path or something remotely eerie had given them a credible reason to remain alert, at least they could have said they were expecting something. But, as Aliana dismounted Vine to tie him up inside the visitor's stalls, it just seemed as if they had caught the village sleeping. Sun bathed the village in a waking light, waiting to rise the occupants of the silent buildings.

Aliana gazed up at the empty watchtower as Sullivan followed suit with his own horse.

"It's bizarre," she said in a hushed tone, almost too afraid to wake anyone, "I don't think I've ever seen the watchtower unmanned before."

He let out a thoughtful hum as he made his way to the tower and climbed the ladder. He wasn't sure what to expect, a body maybe, or even splatters of blood. He had to admit that he was a little disappointed at finding nothing.

Aliana observed him as he pitched back down, dropping to the ground and shrugging in response. She frowned, glancing up again at the tower before shaking her head and taking the lead into the village.

Sullivan walked cautiously behind her, casting a watchful gaze at the shadows in the forest surrounding them. He couldn't understand why she hadn't pulled her weapon out, every part of him twitched at the thought of not holding a gun to protect them.

"Is there anywhere the village would go in the eventuality of an attack, or storm even?"

"Their town hall is fortified,"

"And it would be where?"

"Overlooking the square,"

"Okay, I suggest we split up and sweep the perimeter. We head inwards and meet at the square,"

She nodded in agreement before heading off above the village, leaving Sullivan to cover the lower side.

They both made their way around the buildings, listening out for any sound that might indicate any signs of life. Eventually, their search brought them empty-handed to the town square.

"Anything?" Sully asked as he caught sight of her across the green.

She shook her head, "nothing."

The heart of the village was a grassy plaza where a long-discarded climbing frame was decorated with creepers and flowers. Around it, children's toys littered the green, sporadic picnic blankets spread out with empty plates and baskets. Tables lined the square, with several half-drunk glasses of liquid now feeding the numerous flies that buzzed around. Sullivan approached the centre, his boots sank into the spongy grass, and he took a step backwards in alarm before testing his footing again. He scrutinised the scene before him like the inhabitants had just turned invisible. No fallen glass or upturned chair. It almost looked peaceful if it wasn't for the suspicious lack of human activity.

Aliana made her way up a set of stairs towards a building. Outside a table was laid with a mixture of chess pieces, and poker chips with six hands dealt out all unchecked. Sullivan curiously flipped the cards over to assess the hands and shook his head at the disappointing results.

"Not a decent hand between them," he sighed to himself.

"Somehow I don't think that was the problem," Aliana muttered.

"Meaning?"

"It's not a complete pack of cards," she explained, "they scavenged it together from about two or three packs, but I think it's missing a lot of the important ones. The last I checked I think there were about six Jokers."

"And you know this because…"

"Miles used to lose regularly here, he was in denial that it was the cards against him,"

"You ever play?"

"Me? No," she shook her head, "As you know, I prefer my own company, plus I don't play well with others. You?"

"I was handy with cards once, although I believe my luck has long since left me,"

Aliana picked up one of the chess pieces and played it between her fingers, "to date, I still don't know how much the bishop is worth."

"Probably more than the rook but less than the 5k chip," he flicked the chip across the table in her direction.

She nodded in the direction of the town hall, and he followed her across. It took the two of them to crank open the security lock on the door to the town hall. It creaked and groaned in resistance to their weight until it eventually gave and the door freed itself with a gasp. A surge of stale air rushed to greet them.

"Anyone there?" Aliana called into the room before making her way in with Sullivan closely behind.

The room was dark enough that it took them a little while to adjust even with the door wide open. But even in darkness, Sullivan knew there wasn't anyone inside.

"I don't understand," Aliana sighed, "they locked the door. They wouldn't have done it if there wasn't anyone inside."

"Only one way in and out?" Sullivan asked as he checked around the furniture.

"Of course,"

"Basement? A secret passage, perhaps?"

"Nope," she shook her head, "if there was, they never informed us."

He stomped the floorboards at different points around the room until he was satisfied there wasn't anything hollow below them.

Aliana stood in the doorway staring out at the village square, the beacon was situated a short distance from the green. It flickered in defiance to the silent town. She watched in the hope that it would provide them with answers, all to no avail. She drifted from the building and down the steps until she was standing in the plaza staring up at a giant windmill that towered over the village, its sails lazily held in place against the gentle breeze. Aliana gazed up at the seized rotors, a frown fixed across her forehead, she barely acknowledged Sullivan standing alongside her to join in the examination.

"What are we looking at?" his voice was quiet.

"There's no light in the town hall, the windmill has always kept this place running. The last time I was here, the rotors were working just fine."

"Would they have locked them in place before evacuating?"

"It runs the town's electricity, why would they lock it?"

"They lit the beacon, there's a possibility that they locked it before they went to ground,"

She gave him a look, "logically if this was your town and it was being attacked. Would you even consider climbing that high just to turn off the power during the heat of battle."

"I see your point," he thoughtfully ran his hand over his chin and tugged at his beard, "so you're thinking sabotage?"

"Only one way to find out," she eyed the first rung of the ladder at several metres above them, "care to give me a boost?"

He assessed the height of the structure before nodding his head. Cupping his hands, he crouched in readiness to take her weight. She hooked a boot into his palms and steadied herself against his shoulder. Waiting on her command, he watched as she sized up the distance and gave him a nod. He propelled her upwards, and she reached out to grab the first rung. Her fingers barely managed to grip the wooden bar, she hung for a moment as she centred her hold and worked the muscles in her arms. Hoisting herself upwards and hooking her elbow in to give her further leverage, she was able to swing the rest of her body over the first step.

"You okay?" Sullivan called up, shading his hands against his eyes to watch her progress.

"Yep," she panted back.

Once over the first rung, she could scale the ladder without much effort until she was towering over the village. When she reached the platform used to maintain the motor and the cables, she clipped a harness around her waist and attached it to a carabiner that connected to a ring around the windmill. Once safely secured, she was able to swing herself around the structure to examine the turbine. With one hand on the rope, she inched her way along a smaller platform, watching her footing as she went.

As she neared the motor, something caught her attention. It was sparking as if a mass amount of power had surged through it. She frowned, giving herself slack on the rope as she leaned closer to examine it. Something was wedged inside the box. Relying on the harness taking her full weight, she released her grip on the staging and hung over the motor to get a better look at the item.

"What the..." she leaned forward to assess what looked like a huge barb jammed into the unit. She reached out, grabbing a hand around the barb to heave on it, sparks of electrical overload spluttered out at her. There was a sudden burning sensation against her cheek, and she flinched away. The rope tugged her backwards and felt herself losing her footing. She reached out to grab hold of the structure before she entirely lost control.

"Ali!" Sullivan's concerned voice shouted upwards at her.

"I'm okay!" she called back, more to reassure herself than him, "there's something wedged in the motor. It's making it spark."

"Your support rope is tangled in the sails, Ali," he informed her, taking a step to assess the mess she had gotten into, "if you dislodge whatever's there, you risk overpowering the engine. The sails will go into overload."

"What?" She followed the direction of the rope above her and the twist around the sail, she deduced it happening when she had hung over the motor, "damnit."

"Get out of there,"

"This barb is the only answer we have. We need it,"

"If there's one, there's a strong chance there's another one somewhere else,"

"I'm not taking that chance," she stubbornly returned to the motor, "I just need a better grip."

"Damnit Ali,"

At her defiance, Sullivan decided to take things into his own hands. He searched the area for anything he could use to get to the first rung of the ladder. Dragging a table across until it was under the structure. Once in place, he leapt upwards to grab the first bar. He winced as a surge of pain twinged through his wrists, swallowing back the sensation as best he could, he hoisted himself up. He kept his eyes fixed on Aliana's position and scaled the ladder quickly. The sails twitched slightly at her meddling and the rope twisted further.

Single-minded, Aliana tried again for the barb, both hands now gripped around it as she tried to deflect the sparks that spat at her. She heaved, but the quill barely moved. With her back against the support structure, she kicked out at the box in an attempt to dislodge it. This time the barb loosened and the motor flared.

"Shit," Sullivan muttered as he watched the motor below him stutter. He slid out a blade from his thigh and started to slice at Aliana's support rope. He knew that he was making a risky move, seeing that she was barely on the platform, but he couldn't bear to consider the alternative. Already he could feel the rope go taut in his grip as the turbine pulled against its restrictions. His blade plucked at the strands, shredding each one as he sliced back and forth.

Below, Aliana finally had the advantage, and the barb started to slide from its hold.

The motor rattled.

She heaved the barb out, hooking it into one of the sleeves for her knives.

Sullivan ripped through the final strand of the rope.

The rattling built up within the unit until it exploded outwards. The sails rapidly picked up speed and began swinging themselves round and round. Aliana had managed to save her footing, gripping hold of the platform with both hands as the sails aggressively shook the structure. The frayed strands of her support rope hung pathetically below her. She glanced upwards for the first time and discovered Sullivan above her.

"Sul, what are you doing?" she called to him.

"Saving your bloody life," he adjusted the carabiner attached to his harness and looped his safety rope over the bar.

"Yeah, but you've cut off my only means to get down,"

"Oh I'm sorry would you rather you were a splattered mess across the sails right now?" he launched himself off the platform and rappelled down inside the centre of the structure until he reached her level.

She gave him a sceptical look as he offered a hand to her.

"I'm not finished here," she indicated the flaming motor.

"You mean you want to destroy it further?"

"Would you prefer I let the sails break and careen off down the valley?"

"Point taken," he eyed the device, "and your plan?"

"I need to snip the cables that connect to the sails, surely that'll cut the electricity to it,"

"I have my reservations. What do you want me to do?"

She studied him, "just stay there. I hate to say this, but you're my only way down."

He let out a reluctant grumble as he watched her tentatively edge back towards the motor. She dropped to her knees, gripping hold of the bar to steady herself, then slipped out a blade from its sheath. Lowering her centre of gravity along the wooden prop, she inched closer till she was within reaching distance to the cable.

The sail swooped faster and faster, causing the structure to sway with its rapid motions.

Sullivan took in the struts around him, the rattling had caused the fastenings to loosen. He watched as a bolt vibrated free and dropped to the distant ground below them.

"Ali," he called out in warning, "the structure's unsafe."

"Uhuh," came her response as she concentrated on slicing through the cable. She could feel the tingle of the electric current snap at her fingers each time the metal came away. Two more wires to go.

Judging the distance on her location and predicting the entire thing going wrong, Sullivan manoeuvred himself lower. He fed the rope through the carabiner and dropped to an anticipated level.

Aliana could feel her hair frizzing at the electricity sizzling around her and sliced at the last cable. The rotor shuddered at the abrupt loss of power and jerked aggressively at its bindings. The sudden motions offset Aliana's balance, and she slipped.

She yelped as she lost her grip and plunged downwards, just as Sullivan lunged out to grab her and heave her inwards. At her touch, an electrical spark surged to him, it was a strong enough kick that he nearly released his grip. Fighting back the tingling sensation, he adjusted his hold and hooked her carabiner into his harness.

"Gotcha,"

She dazedly gave him a look, her vision still on the blurred side.

"Bet you love this," the wobble in her voice was apparent, "playing the hero."

"You know what, I take it back," he grumbled as he guided them downwards, "you're still as impulsive as ever. And there's me thinking you'd changed."

"I never said I agreed with you," her words slurred slightly, and her trembling hands gripped him tighter. She'd gone pale, Sullivan recognised the stages of shock well.

"You're looking a little white, are you okay?"

She nodded, but her vision was fixed on the horizon.

The moment they touched the ground, Aliana's knees buckled, and she hurled. Still attached to him and hanging pathetically from her harness she expelled the contents of her stomach. Sullivan carefully unhooked her carabiner and guided her to the floor. All the adrenaline that had kept her going was now slowly dispersing as she realised the gravity of her actions. Her limbs shook, she felt herself go weak and slumped sideways to the ground with a grunt.

"Uhh, I'm too old for this," she moaned as she wiped a sleeve across her mouth.

Sullivan crouched down beside her and offered his canteen of water, "said to the guy who's nearing his thirties."

She rolled onto her back to gaze up at the towering windmill, the sails had finally slowed to an almost stop. She accepted the water only to pour it over her face.

"Remind me that I don't deal with heights well next time I suggest climbing something like that again,"

"Yeah, because that's gonna stop you,"

She slid the quill from her belt and held it up to behold. He took it from her to examine it, turning it over to take in the discoloured tip. He brought it to his nose to sniff it.

"Poison?" he questioned himself.

She half sat up, using one hand to prop herself up, "seriously?"

"It's not man-made, this is natural. An animal perhaps,"

"How many animals do you know that could fling a quill that high?"

"None, unless it climbs,"

"To the best of my knowledge wouldn't an animal with barbs only use them to protect themselves? Why would they climb that high unless it was intentionally there to sabotage? Which would then suggest they can leap."

"You're describing a predator, and a clever one at that,"

"But..."

"Yeah..."

They stared at the barb for want of nothing to say. Fear prevented them from vocalising their suspicions. Sullivan dropped to the grass beside her, one arm hooked over his knee and the other holding the barb out in bewilderment. Aliana slid it from his fingers to angle it around. He scrubbed both hands at his head, ruffling his hair in different directions and let out a frustrated growl.

"What in hell have we got ourselves into?"

"You wanna turn around and head back?"

He flicked a look at her and caught a glimpse of mischievous curiosity in her eyes. She was testing him.

He drew a hand through his hair to tidy it from his face, "and return with more questions than answers? What level of crazy do you think I am if I'd turn from this without wanting to know more?"

"Just checking that you were still with me on this one,"

"And ditch you after you nearly splattered yourself across the first windmill we get to. I've played this game before. You're a liability. If I'm not around, you'll likely get hurt,"

She shrugged, "what's this life without a little danger."

"You need to take this seriously, I'm not chasing you up a windmill again to save your arse,"

"I didn't ask you to," she couldn't understand his sudden shift in tone, "I don't need a babysitter, I can handle myself just fine."

"You could have fooled me,"

She scrambled to her feet, shoved the barb into her belt. Her damp hair hung bedraggled over her shoulders.

"I'm done with this, I'm not arguing with you. You can't keep treating me like some kid, you have to give me some faith."

He raised himself on his knees to meet her aggression levels, "not when you act as you did up there!"

He gesticulated upwards.

"Bite me," she flung his canteen at him and turned heel, storming off across the plaza.

"Yeah, keep acting like a child," he shouted back as he struggled to his feet.

He knew he could have caught up with her quickly, but he wasn't ready to continue their argument. Instead, he made his way to the village well to refill his water bottle. He sighed as he pulled on the rope to retrieve the bucket and poured the water into his canteen. Something caught his eye as he glanced at the well wall. A set of claw marks scratched across the stone.

When he finally made his way to the stable, he noticed that he couldn't hear her muttering to herself like she usually did when frustrated. He prepared himself for her next onslaught and entered the barn.

"Look we…"

She grabbed him suddenly and slammed him against the wall. He winced at the impact before glancing down at Aliana's body blocking him. But instead of threatening him, her attention was fixed on that of something outside.

"What the hell!"

"Shh!" She shot him a look, pressing her forearm against his chest in a warning. She may have been small in stature, but it certainly didn't stop her from being any less fierce.

"What?" He lowered his voice to an impatient whisper, if she was trying to assert her dominance, she was going the wrong way to prove it.

"Something is watching us," her eyes followed the shadows outside, "I caught movement when I was about to get on the horse."

"Maybe its an angry villager demanding to know why we've broken his fucking windmill,"

She didn't rise to the bait, which was the first indicator that she was serious. She lowered her arm as she edged to the doorway and crouched slightly as if to give him a chance to believe her. He let out a reluctant sigh but opted to humour her, positioning himself above her to pointlessly search outside.

"Where am I looking?"

"Just along the tree line,"

He studied the clearing and the trees beyond. The wind rustled the leaves, the branches swayed, and with it, the shadows danced. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He let out a disgruntled noise and booted her to offset her balance. She toppled over backwards and sent him a look.

"Flinching at shadows Ali, seriously?"

Her cheeks flushed, "it wasn't a shadow."

"Could have fooled me," he shook his head as he made his way to Root, untied him and hoisted himself onto his saddle. He urged the horse forward and headed out of the stall. He'd had enough of her antics for one day.

Aliana sat stunned, her brain refusing to move on from his rejection. Out of everyone, she thought he would have at least believed in her or put faith in her instincts. Had she pushed him too much?

She had climbed windmills since as long as she could walk, she and Miles had frequently ventured up the various structures to scout the weather or fix certain parts. So when she'd seen her line had been tangled in the sails, she hadn't hesitated to slice the rope before Sullivan had even climbed halfway up the structure. He was so transfixed in trying to protect her that he had missed out on her capabilities. There was so little he truly knew about her after all this time.

Vine's lips slobbered over her head as he munched on her hair, dragging her from her numbness. She reached up and ran a hand over his nose in gratitude. She wasn't here to prove herself to him, she was here to protect her home.

She mounted Vine and slowly plodded out of the stables, following the path that skirted around Canyon Village towards Settlement Seven. Sullivan was long out of her view, and she was in no rush to catch up with him.

She opted for a gentle trot, conscious of putting enough distance on Canyon before making their first camp. Her attention drifted to the trees and the shadows that shifted deep within its depths. She was sure she'd seen movement, beyond that of what the wind could move. It had hidden the moment Sullivan had looked. She suspected it was still out there watching them. More of a reason to keep her guard up and watch Sullivan's back.

The path opened up to reveal the valley below and the trees came to a stop. She made her descent toward the distant outline of her reluctant partner. As she glanced behind her, she caught sight of a shadowy figure emerge from the trees, watching their trail closely. She heaved on the reins in readiness to turn and charge towards it, but as she did, the figure dropped on all fours and leapt back into the shadows.

* * *

 **Author's Note -** Say what is this madness?! A new chapter so soon. Yes, yes I'm amazing.

Anyway, we start to get into the tasty storyline now and I am so excited to share it with you.


	9. Chapter Eight - Phantasmagoria

**Chapter Eight - Phantasmagoria**

* * *

Despite not being on speaking terms, Sullivan noticed that Aliana seemed more skittish than usual. She had caught up quickly, the sound of Vine's hooves thundering through the dried dirt the only indication of her approach. Every so often she would glance behind them, one hand shifting subconsciously over her belt. At one point she drew the horse to an abrupt halt, her attention fixed on something in the distance. Eventually, he slowed Root to a stop to await her return.

"Are you trying to prove a point?" he asked when she finally regrouped.

"Huh?" She flicked a look at him for the first time in hours, registering his presence, "sorry, I've been... thinking..."

"You keep stopping like that, and we'll never make our first planned camp before nightfall,"

"We won't make it anyway," she indicated to the shifting clouds and the discolouring sky, "windflare."

"Shit," he eyed the route ahead of them and assessed the oncoming storm, "anywhere en route where we can take shelter?"

A rumble of thunder echoed out, reverberating around the valley walls, and unnerving the horses at the sound.

Vine let out a distressed whinny, his front legs coming up in an attempt to rear. Aliana loosened the reins and centred herself in the saddle until he touched down again. Then tightened her hold on one side to bring him into a circle.

"The only place I can think of that's close will take us off course significantly,"

"Will we get there before the flare hits?"

"How comfortable are you at galloping?"

"I'll do it if it means surviving,"

She glanced back at the oncoming flare, the dense clouds brought the rain with it. She could feel the temperature plummet, and with it, large wet droplets descended from the sky. It splashed onto the acrid ground around them like heavy bullets of water.

"C'mon!" She pulled on the reins, dug her heels into Vine's side and ordered him into a canter. Checking that Sullivan kept his pace, she glanced back at the rapidly approaching storm front. Root snorted as he drew alongside, his long dark legs reaching out to keep stride with her.

The rain deluged upon them now, soaking through their clothing. She loosened her grip on the reins and squeezed her boots against Vine's side urging him to up his gait. The horse flicked his ears, sensing the approaching storm before shifting his position and lunging into a gallop. Root eagerly on his heels.

There was an electrified sizzle in the air, and Aliana felt her sodden hair frizz. She sensed something to the left of them and diverted Vine to the right just as a bolt of lightning shattered the ground beside them. She steadied the terrified horse and concentrated on outrunning the storm, clods of dirt were thrown up in his heavy-footed motions. She tightened the reins to control his movement as they zigzagged through the sudden flashes of lightning.

"Over there!" she shouted back without knowing whether he could hear her.

The sky exploded above them, and they found themselves surrounded by a curtain of lightning. The ground lit up like it was on fire. Aliana heaved on the reins to pull herself to halt, Vine skidded in the dirt, his legs folding under him. The only means of safety beyond their reach.

"Hey!" Sullivan shouted behind her, she twisted to see him indicating down into the vast sinkhole where a broken sewer pipe opened up below them, "over here!"

She dismounted, gripping hold of Vine's reins and led him down the unsteady bank towards the piping. Without much of an option, she led the animal into the darkness. Vine tossed his head, momentarily resisting her control until another flash of lightning sent him inwards. They headed further enough in until they were out of the windflare's reach.

Sullivan led Root alongside and wedged him beside Vine. Together the horses awkwardly leant against one another in comfort of their presence. Aliana heaved off their packs to allow the animals a little space in the cramped conditions. Her knees wobbled slightly before she slipped along the curve of the pipe. She caught her motions and steadied herself as she made her way close enough to the entrance to the drain to watch the storm beyond. Sullivan slumped clumsily opposite her, his feet grazing hers. She lifted her head at the touch, briefly diverted, before concentrating on the outside. He withdrew himself back to allow her some space.

The distinct scent of wet horse filled his nostrils, and he couldn't help look in the direction of the two worried horses. He didn't think any of them had escaped unscathed from the storm. His hair clung in rats tails and made him wish he'd kept his hair short. His shirt hugged his muscles that he felt it constricted his movements. He glanced over at Aliana and almost wished he hadn't. Her wild curls were now tightly spiralled over her shoulders, and tiny rivulets of water dribbled from her hair into her sodden clothes. He had to stop himself from allowing his vision to drift below her neckline, which already didn't leave much to the imagination. Her jumper had stretched and clung over one shoulder, dropping down to hint at the curves he could no longer claim possession over.

The storm raged over them with no sign of it abating. Chunks of dirt whipped past the pipe's opening as the eye loomed overhead, the sky turned as dark as if night had fallen early. The crackle of the lightning as it curtained across was enough for Sullivan to flinch. He buried himself further into the tunnel despite Aliana remaining close to the entrance.

"At this rate, we won't reach the first camp until beyond nightfall," she spoke mostly to herself, "might be worthwhile resting here as best we can until the storm front lifts."

" _If_ it lifts," Sullivan grumbled, "I've known windflares to last for days. It's almost like it's searching something out."

"It's a storm, not a sentient being,"

"Seems all too convenient for my liking. All this time I've been staying in Sanctuary and not a single storm, not even a rain shower. Then this happens when we're searching for answers,"

"Now who's chasing shadows,"

He shrugged, his soaked clothing sluggishly constricting his movements. He pulled his pack closer to him and dug through it for a change of clothing. Retrieving a shirt, he stripped his wet top off and twisted it to ring out the water from it. The rain puddled at his feet and trickled into the direction of the horses. He glanced over at Aliana who had remained vigilant at the opening of the pipe, eyes fixed in concentration outside.

"You're gonna catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes,"

She slowly turned her attention to him, her vision drifting to his bare chest before lifting to his face.

"Sorry, what?" confusion crossed her face.

"I said you should take your clothes off," his mouth answered before his brain cringed at him.

The flush on Aliana's face was evident to see just as she flicked her face away from him, pulled the sleeve of the jumper back over her shoulder and buried her face in her scarf.

"I'm fine,"

Sullivan didn't think he'd ever seen her respond this way before. Usually, she'd respond with some quick-witted sarcasm, this was the was first time he had witnessed her fumble for a response.

He pulled a dry shirt over his head and strapped the holster back over his shoulders. Picking up the wet clothing, he draped it over his pack to allow it to dry then slumped back to his rump.

"I guess if you take the first shift, I can relieve you later," he suggested, crossing his arms across his chest and dipping his head down to shut his eyes.

Aliana barely glanced across at him, as she shuffled to the entrance of the pipe to watch the storm raging overhead.

* * *

A mist of whispers seeped around him, twisting around his limbs to hold him down.

"Imperfect specimen," a hiss of distaste contorted into his ears, close enough to be within reach of him. Fingers clawed around his shoulders, squeezing downwards.

He let out a yelp and leapt upwards.

Darkness enveloped him, the horses were hidden within the blackness and no outline of Aliana guarding the entrance. He staggered to his feet, hands tracing along the piping to steady his footing.

Apish cackling reverberated from the depths, and he felt himself go dizzy. His temples pulsed with a sharp stabbing pain, clutching his head in agony, his knees buckled.

A blur of images surged through his brain, flickers of non-descript creatures. As he tried to concentrate on them, he felt the pictures start to focus; the bodies of the horses strewn across the floor as monsters ripped them open. Aliana's lifeless body hung out of the pipe as another creature ran its tongue along the gaping wound in her torn neck, its eyes fixed with him as it did so. A lustful hunger filled its expression.

His blood boiled, and he let out a scream of horror, jolting himself upright.

The same suffocating darkness returned to him with no sign of the animals or his companion. He felt himself drift further down the sewage pipe, his feet moving without his control. Each step made no sound as if instinct knew where to pull him until he was standing in a processing chamber filled with glowing pods. They were all connected via a pulsing umbilical. He was drawn to one, pressing a hand against the membrane he felt it writhe against his touch, a life desperately reaching out to him. He willingly allowed the tendrils to twist around him, almost wet to touch as they slithered around his limbs, sliding gracefully around his neck. It squeezed, gently at first then its grip grew tighter until he could feel his throat constrict. He let out a gasp, trying to lash out but his arms were now held back. He felt the cracking sound of his trachea, and a surge of fluid gulped down, choking him.

"Pathetic human," that voice again, guttural and earth-shattering, "you will die like the rest of them."

He felt himself summon an ounce of his strength to lash back. He swung out and gripped his hands around its neck and squeezed hard.

* * *

Sullivan's yelps and cries had been enough to draw Aliana closer.

"Sul, you okay?" she asked as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder in an attempt to wake him. He flinched at her touch, and an arm flicked out.

Even in the darkness, she could see the pain. It reminded her so much of the agonising cries of her child.

"Hey," she cupped a hand over his cheek in the hope that it would bring him around.

Instead, his eyes flashed open, darkness seeped over him as he took in her figure. No look of recognition returned and his lips twisted in a snarl.

He let out an aggressive howl, grabbed her and thrust her backwards. She hit the piping behind her at a force she was unused to, smacking her head against the pipeline, and bit down hard on her tongue. Her breath forced roughly from her lungs, but before she could inhale, she felt the weight of his fingers against her neck. The distinctive metallic taste of blood trickled down her throat, and she swallowed against the panicked feeling of choking. His fingers pressed into her larynx, and she coughed, splattering blood across his face.

"Sul," she choked out, "it's me, Sul."

"I won't let you take me again," he seethed in anger, but she could hear the terror in his voice.

He seemed catatonic. His vision fixed on something beyond her as if he was still trapped within his nightmare. She grappled against his grip as he pressed heavily on her throat, but his strength was too much for her to prise off. Instead, she went for the only other option. Her fingers fumbled for a blade on her holster, sliding it out as she felt herself go woozy.

No, she couldn't lose consciousness now. She had to keep it together. Fiddling with the blade between her shaking hands, she lashed out and sliced at his arm. It was enough to break his trance as he dropped his hold and withdrew from her, a confused look on his face as he examined his arm.

Like someone had flicked a switch. His aggression dissipated as he curiously pressed a hand to his forearm to stop the bleeding. Dazed and confused, he looked up in search of Aliana who had slumped to the ground coughing. She held a shaking hand to her mouth as splatters of bloodied spittle caked her fingers.

"Fuck, what happened?" he asked, staggering to approach her.

She weakly held a hand out to stop him, words unable to slip from her mouth. But he could see the fear in her bloodshot eyes. He watched her slide out her canteen of water and attempt to take a swig, but her limbs lacked the strength, and it slipped from her grip.

He knelt down to pick it up, dropping down beside her to assist. She resisted him, to begin with, but her movement was sluggish and wobbly, and he was able to overpower her. He supported her against him as he guided the canteen to her mouth to allow her to drink. The water trickled over her lips and down her throat, he couldn't help following the trail and taking note of the red marks. She struggled to swallow and spluttered out the liquid in an attempt to pull away. He noticed in her right hand she still clutched hold of the blade between her trembling fingers.

What did he do?

Too weak to fight him, he eased her against the pipe, and he felt her weight flop against it, her body succumbing to exhaustion. He sat, silently listening to her stuttered wheezed breathing. It was a feeling that seemed all too familiar and yet so different at the same time. He recognised that distinctive feminine scent that had driven him wild with desire not too long ago. Even in a weakened state, he noticed she remained alert, fingers still clutching at her knife. This wasn't the innocent teen he had once known.

"Sul," she spoke after a short silence, her hoarse voice almost inaudible, "who hurt you?"

He drew his knees to his chest and examined the wound on his arm, "I wish I knew."

He felt the weight of her head as she rested it against his shoulder, her exhausted brain drawing her towards its depths. He barely heard her mumble back.

"I'll protect you,"

He smiled at the thought, "I think you'll find that's my job."

"Nonsense," she reached a hand out to squeeze his own, "we're partners, right?"

He glanced down at her, the lightning outside lit up her outline, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I think I can handle myself," she lifted her knife, and the metal glinted in the light of the storm.

They sat in silence as the dwindling storm brought the night with it. Aliana's breathing became heavier as she allowed herself the privilege of rest. Her grip on his hand dropped as she fell deeper into its depths.

He could still hear the cackling down in the darkness of the pipe, an echoing ghost that haunted his presence. He let out a shaky sigh.

"The truth is," he spoke now satisfied that she wasn't listening, "I'm petrified. Do I see things that are a product of my ordeal, or is it some kind of premonition? Will I keep seeing it every time I close my eyes or is there a way I can overcome it? Am I a danger to you, if so, how do I protect you from me?"

He spent the rest of the night listening to the echoes of the monsters in his head, the creeping fear prickling underneath his skin until the new day brought a storm-free morning.

* * *

Aliana woke with a taste of blood in her mouth and a sore throat. She placed her hand over her neck to tenderly examine the damage, teasing at the bruises that formed where his hands had gripped her. She picked up her canteen and tentatively swallowed the water down to rid the bloody taste. She unsteadily unfolded herself from the pipe and made her way to her bag to pick up her scarf.

She sensed movement behind her as Sullivan placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and silently eased her around to him. She turned, her nerves jangling as he wordlessly plucked her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear and sweeping the rest behind her shoulder to examine her neck. Her lips parted, but she couldn't find a response. Her eyes stared wide up at his expression as he concentrated on her. His touch was gentle as he stroked across the painful bruising. He slid the scarf from her open hands and delicately wrapped it around her neck. Placing a hand on her cheek, he gave her a look that showed the anguish he held from her. The words they were unable to exchange unspoken between them as he pulled away from her and led Root out of a pipe into the daylight.

Aliana stood frozen, unable to comprehend what had happened. There was a squirm in the pit of her stomach she hadn't felt in a long time, and she felt her hand drift to the scarf he had tied for her. Her other hand instinctively drew across her waist in lingering remembrance. It took her common sense to kick her back to reality. She was playing a dangerous game with Sullivan, and if they continued on, she worried where it would end.

Forcing a wall up, she shut her eyes and promised herself never to fall to him again. She took a few steadying breaths before she felt capable of rational thinking. By the time she opened her eyes again, she had regained her composure and was able to move on.

Strapping her pack onto Vine's saddle, she led him out of their shelter a little wiser as to how to approach her companion.

She hoisted herself onto her animal, clearing her throat to resume her commanding attitude, "we've lost a lot of ground, and we're off course, it's going to take us a little while taking a route I'm uncertain of the layout. But the storm has passed and the day is ahead of us."

Without allowing him to respond, she urged her animal into a gentle walk and plodded away. He watched her with a smirk, shaking his head as he mounted Root and followed behind her.

* * *

Thanks to Aliana's natural guiding instinct, they were able to make up on the ground they had lost. They outskirted the usual route trekking through ruins that had long surrendered to the clutches of nature. Sullivan took in the crumbled buildings as they slowly rode through. Creepers had grown so tightly around ancient brickwork that it was the only thing that held it together.

After some deliberation, Aliana led them through an entrance to what used to be described as a school. Most of it had been reclaimed by nature, windows long smashed with ivy growing between red-brick crevices. The sound of the horses' hooves reverberated between the buildings as they rode through, the clop of their feet like a crack of thunder in the silence of their ride. Tarmac had broken up with towering trees bursting forth from it. They took note of the barely visible school insignia chiselled into the wall from decades past; a majestic bird clutching a banner depicting lettering from a language long dead. As if from a different world, its history crumbled into the empty classrooms and hallways, filled with rusted lockers and broken chairs. No hint of familiarity passed between the two visitors as they took in the building and rode onwards. A time long forgot, a future left unprotected.

Instead, Aliana concentrated on the flicker of movement from the shadows, a tile slipped from a roof somewhere in the distance and a crack of branches among the trees. Whatever it was, she knew it was following them. For this reason, she prolonged their route to their next camp. She had to ensure their safety, regardless of what was tracking them. She led them through obscure paths, places where normal humans wouldn't attempt to trek, for a moment she thought she'd succeeded until she sensed movement ahead of them. She cautiously watched their approach, one hand hovering over her pistol as she examined the bushes as they passed. Nothing flung itself at them or even shifted in the darkness, which confirmed her suspicions. Something was monitoring them.

They made camp late, the night already drawn overhead, provided a blanket of false protection. Aliana was reluctant to light a fire to attract their attention, but Sullivan insisted on cooking up the rabbits he had caught on their journey.

"I noticed you never asked about your brother," Sullivan spoke quietly as he carefully twisted the spit with their first rabbit cooking over it.

Aliana paused mid rabbit skinning, her blade raised in thoughtful consideration before continuing.

"What's there to ask about?"

"Your mother asked,"

"Well, that's because he's her son. He's nothing to me,"

"Aside from being your twin brother?"

"Just because he and I shared the same living space for the first nine months of our existence does not mean anything,"

"I thought there'd be a twin bond,"

"The only connection I have with him is that I'm the only one who can see through his bullshit,"

"Harsh,"

She ripped the last part of the skin from the rabbit and rammed her knife a little overly aggressive into its stomach cavity to gut it. Sullivan concentrated on the one roasting to avoid having to see the guts she scooped out and slopped next to the fire.

"Besides, what's the point of me asking if you can't remember," she flicked her bloodied hand to one side and picked up a stick to skewer the rabbit. Once completed she offered it to Sullivan to roast it over the fire. She straightened up, picking up her canteen and washing her fingers.

"It hasn't stopped other people from asking," Sullivan angled the second rabbit over the flames.

"So let me get this straight," she turned to him as she wiped her hands, "someone asks you, and you tell them you can't remember, then someone else asks, and you give them the same response, then a third person demands, and once again your answer is the same. I'm assuming they're either not communicating with one another or they think you're lying."

"Do you think I'm lying?" he lifted his gaze from the rabbits to her.

"We all have our secrets," she traipsed into the bushes in the darkness further enough away from him to relieve herself.

"So you _do_ think I'm lying," he called after her.

"Didn't say that," came her voice from the darkness, after a pause there was a rustle and crunch of dried scrub as she returned, buckling her weapon holsters, "that you lost your memory, I believe. But I do think there are things you are withholding from me."

She took a drink from her canteen then rinsed her hands again.

"I'm surprised you haven't tortured me for them yet," his eyes remained on her, intensely fixed for a response.

"And where would be the faith in our partnership? We have our own secrets to keep." She dropped back to her place on the floor, her scarf loosened from around her neck, revealing a darkening bruise reminding him just how little their communication ranked.

"Do you trust me?"

She toyed with the knife in her hands, "trust is a strong word. But considering you're lacking a memory or two, and are incapable of trusting anyone, I regard us as even."

"And how does that make you feel? Knowing that,"

"Should I feel anything?" she lifted her gaze from her knife to him and watched him with the rabbits.

He offered one of them to her, half a smile returned back, "it seems as if we're just as broken."

"Evidently so," she skillfully carved at the rabbit with her blade, slicing off slithers and carefully eating it.

He shook his head in wonder, "I don't think I'll ever figure you out. You try so hard to keep people at bay, but I can see you crave the need to be accepted,"

She stopped slicing, eyes closed to block him, "I think I'm done here."

"Who hurt you to act like that?"

"Enough, Sul please," she rose to her feet and held a hand out to stop him.

"Why are you so scared to open up to me?" he remained seated, but his words were commanding enough to keep her in one spot.

"Six years Sul," she muttered, gripping the knife with one hand, "after six years you don't have the right anymore."

She turned and waded through the bushes into the darkness.

* * *

After two further days of travel filled with awkward conversation and trying to avoid any more confrontation, Settlement Seven came into view. From their position on their way down the valley, Sullivan could take in the village in its entirety. It was everything the other outsider villagers were not. One of the few monitored by the COG, every part of it oozed military precision. A high stone wall circled the location with twists of barbed wiring layered over the top to catch those who dare enter without permission. Two guard posts jutted upwards into towers that formed a bridge over the gate, which remained fully locked in place.

Sullivan studied the entrance thoughtfully.

"Welcoming bunch,"

"Don't let the walls put you off,"

"Makes you wonder what they're trying to keep out,"

"Remember, the COG has closely monitored this village for some time. They've had to adhere to a few rules if they wanted to continue operating outside the COG,"

"So what you're saying is that it's a COG village outside the COG,"

"Pretty much, yeah,"

"I'm surprised your villages agreed to trade, let alone remain allied to a place under COG hold,"

"Miles had a history with the COG, he only left because of my father. To him, there's no reason why he wouldn't work an alliance with them. He's worked hard to maintain a positive relationship with all the surrounding settlements,"

Sullivan dismounted from his horse and hooked the reins to a post on the outskirts. He assessed the entrance with interest, seeing no sign of movement beyond the cracks in the gates.

"Any idea how we're gonna get in?"

Aliana slung a leg over Vine and leapt to the ground, taking hold of his reins and looping them beside Root. She then took a few steps back to size up the walls, a smirk crept across her face.

"I've always wanted to do this,"

She took a run up and lunged herself at the wall, clutching onto a jutting stone as her foot found a crevice to latch onto. Once firmly in place, she hoisted her weight upwards, hands and feet working in tandem until she scaled the wall. Tentatively she shimmied over the top, trying her best to avoid the barbed wire. She felt a snag on her leg as the fabric of her jeans tore slightly. She grunted and weighted her knee down on the part of the wire.

"Can you throw up the bedroll?" She called down to him.

He pulled out the roll from his pack and threw it up to her. She lunged up to grab it and nearly lost her footing.

"Woooahh!" Her voice wobbled as she regained her balance with the bedroll now safely in her arms.

"You okay?" He called up.

"Yeah, I've got it," she spread the bedroll over the barbed wire and steadied herself on the peak of the wall, then offered a hand to him, "I'm gonna need some help getting down."

Without further suggestion, Sullivan picked his way up the wall. His size made scaling it look a lot more awkward than what Aliana was able to achieve. She grabbed his hand for the peak, and she helped to heave him to the top. He mirrored her position, with one knee resting on the bedroll keeping the barbs at bay. He eyed the descent on the other side wearily.

"I'm too short just to make the jump down, but you might have more success,"

"If I wanted to shatter both my knees in the process, sure,"

"What do you suggest, now we're up here?"

"I'll climb down first, I can suggest the route for you,"

"Okay," she cautiously peered over the ledge.

He swung a leg over and tentatively picked his way down the wall until his feet touched the ground below them.

"Now it's your turn," he called up.

He watched as she hesitated a moment before twisting her body over the wall and slowly feeling the stone for her first footing. He guided her crevice by crevice, finding himself draw closer to the wall in case she slipped. But she made it to the ground with no issues.

"So did that satisfy your curiosity?"

"The up part, not so much the down though,"

"It makes me wonder, you've never hesitated going up things, but down has always been a different matter. Are you afraid of heights?"

Aliana brushed off her jeans, choosing to ignore his observations, and took in the empty entranceway into Settlement Seven. Even to her, seeing such a busy village so devoid of life was enough to chill her to the bone. Where once stalls lined the path, filled with goods and the chatter of business, now left in silence. No pedlars eagerly queuing at the gate in readiness to sell their wares. She distinctly remembered witnessing her first DeeBee patrolling the streets once, a scary prospect for an adventurous child.

As they plodded cautiously down the pedlar's path into the heart of the settlement, Sullivan could already see notable differences between the villages. Although it may be subtle, he could see a town preparing to defend itself. Turrets positioned on opposite sides from one another as they looked directly at the approaching path. Newer sandbags were piled at waist height at each intersection into the village. More noticeably he picked out the boxes of munitions stacked in corners.

"Had you been here recently?"

"Seven?" Aliana's gaze picked out the same things he did, "I can't say I have. I think Miles may have visited in the last month."

"Did Miles ever comment about the village acting out of sorts?"

"Why should he, he knew the COG kept an eye on it. Any issues and they intervened. That's why I'm so surprised they called for help, and there's no sign of them,"

"What were they preparing for?"

"Beats me," Aliana eyed a turret suspiciously.

"Could they have turned on your alliance?" Sullivan hoisted himself up a steep step and offered a hand to Aliana to follow suit. She took in the signs of a town clearly readying itself for an onslaught.

"What did they know?"

"And why didn't they tell you?"

A door lazily flapped open in the wind, and Aliana found herself drawn to it. Her boots crunched on broken glass as she approached pausing mid-step to examine the debris underfoot. Her brow creased in confusion,

"This is coloured glass. I don't understand, the only coloured glass here would be over in the church."

"I think we should head there first," Sullivan made the decision and headed into the town before Aliana could direct him. She hesitated before following, curiosity telling her to check inside the building. She reached out to stop the door from flapping just as Sullivan called back to her, "are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there now," releasing the door she jogged after him.

They cautiously made their way directly through the streets. Unlike the last time when they scouted the town before assessing any particular buildings, this time they walked with a purpose. Aliana took the lead the further they headed through the village, passing empty buildings and shop fronts. Every part of the town showing the same signs of the last settlement they'd investigated.

Sullivan felt ill at ease in the town than the previous Outsider settlements he'd visited. He didn't like the way the COG had influenced similarities with their own capital. What could have been a quaint town, seemed overly built up with advancements that no Outsider should possess. The COG had frequently discussed conquering those outside their walls, this was a blatant example of their plans coming to fruition. Not that it had saved them from the same fate of those not under the thumb of the higher power.

He knew things were different by the time they reached the church. An old brick building, heavily supported with COG technology. Metal pillars held up the sighing roof, other walls propped up the original structure as if they were desperately clinging to the last remains of its past.

They stood silently at the main entrance, rows and rows of benches lined the inside, allowing a path down the middle. Aliana felt herself drift down the aisle, eyes fixed on the smashed stained glass windows from centuries past, its shattered panes glinted in the daylight and reflected broken light over several giant statues that glowered down from the staging at the front. She wished she knew these worshipped deities or why people even prayed to them. Her parents had never encouraged her to embrace a religion, so now as she stood at the altar staring curiously back at the ornate tapestries of gods, she didn't understand what she was looking at.

It took a moment for her to realise that Sullivan was by her side. But instead, he went down on one knee facing the statues above them and drew his fingers in a sign of a cross over his chest before bowing his head momentarily in silent prayer.

"I didn't realise this was your thing," she muttered quietly after observing his silence.

"I was raised by a superstitious old woman who took to prayer whenever she needed comforting," he answered quietly after lifting his head.

"Did they answer her?" Aliana gazed up at the various faces that stared back at her in damnation.

"It's whatever you want to believe," Sullivan rose to his feet, brushing down his knees, "my grandmother saw her family and friends torn apart by monsters. She witnessed and survived many atrocities and spent the latter part of her life moving from place to place until she could no longer. She chose to speak to the Allfathers in the hope of receiving some comfort from this life."

"And did she?"

His shoulders slumped, remembering a painful part of his childhood, "it was hard to tell. She died of a fever, so she was delirious by the time the darkness took her. I don't think she even knew who I was."

Silence enveloped them. Sullivan, eyes closed, one hand held over his face to protect himself from the swell of emotion in remembrance of his fallen family, unable to utter a word. Aliana glanced from the towering statues to her companion, trying to comprehend the turmoil going through his mind when he needed comfort. With silent footsteps, she made her way to him and slid her fingers between his, squeezing them gently.

"Jesse started doing the strangest thing not too long back. He started going down on both knees before bedtime and talked to the stars. He wished for safety and for happiness. I figure if a child with no knowledge of a divine power found comfort in talking to the stars, maybe your grandmother found peace in her prayers."

Sullivan slowly turned to gaze down at her. Her hand still lodged firmly in his as she studied the statues. He couldn't figure her out, one minute she was pushing him away, constructing a wall to keep him from getting close. Then the next she's knocking him flat with a surge of feeling that he never expected from her. She was impossible. But she was also trying to reach out to him.

He squeezed her hand back, keeping her fingers between his own for fear of losing the comfort of her presence. For once, she didn't resist him, standing silently beside him when he needed a moment of repose. He was grateful for her compassion.

There were no further clues in the church, aside from the smashed stained windows. Which suggested that the shards of glass may have been snagged in someone's clothing when they were taken. But there were no signs of a struggle. Despite the attempts to heavily arm themselves, there was no evidence of spent rounds or impact from bullets. Which suggested that whatever attacked took them quickly before they could react.

* * *

Despite the protection inside the town walls, they chose to set camp a short distance away.

"So where do we go from here?" Sullivan asked, working on getting the fire burning, "both settlements are devoid of life. With very little evidence to go on. What's the next step?"

Aliana thoughtfully chewed on her lower lip as she contemplated, "All we can look at is what meagre information we have. So what do we have to go on? Two settlements going dark within hours of the other. You've seen for yourself the distance between them, it's next to impossible for it to be the same culprit."

"The same person, no, but I've not eliminated the possibility of there being two groups of attackers connected with one another,"

"But how did they know to attack within hours of each other?"

The fire licked up between them, making Aliana realise that she'd been leaning forward. She drew back and resumed slicing the rabbit they had cooked the previous day, serving it out between them both.

"Aside from that, we have signs of sabotage in one village and smashed windows in another," Sullivan took a strip of meat between his teeth and tore it off, thoughtfully chewing before continuing, "it makes me think whoever attacked went in quickly and stealthily. It was done in minutes."

"But the villages were still both able to set the beacons off,"

Sullivan's fingers went instinctively to his beard where he stroked down his chin and tugged at the shortened hairs at the end. It was a habit he adopted when he was deliberating, and Aliana had found it quite fascinating. She watched him curiously but quickly turned her attention to her food before he realised she was examining him.

"And we've found no bodies or blood. No signs that people were hurt," she added.

"Either that or they cleaned up after them,"

"The entire village?" She choked on her meat, patting on her chest to dislodge it. He made his way over to her and slammed a hand on her back. Her airway cleared, and the distinctive sting of his handprint remained, "we gotta work on your strength levels. I'll be covered in bruises if I'm not too careful."

He returned a smirk as he sat back down, "you're welcome."

She cleared her throat and took a swig from her newly filled canteen, "if something cleans up an entire village to the levels we've seen. we're looking at military precision in multiple numbers."

"This doesn't speak COG to me,"

"Me either," she lifted her gaze to fix on him, "but who then?"

"We're going to have this conversation again,"

"Sul," she sighed, eyes dropping to the fire in thought, "the barn where we found you, it was filled with pods, hundreds of them. We discovered that they contained human remains. What if this is connected?"

"But the ones under Sanctuary had those creatures,"

"What if there are different stages? The pods where we found you were in earlier stages…"

"Which means those other pods had been under Sanctuary a lot longer,"

"What the hell have we stumbled on?"

"Just so we're on the same page, are we actually saying that the villages that have gone silent have actually had their inhabitants harvested?"

"Shit, are we really rolling with this?"

"I guess we are,"

"There's something else I haven't mentioned," she added, "something has been following us. Since Canyon, I've noticed something behind us in the shadows. I knew you'd just scoff at me if I told you again, so I just monitored it."

"And?"

She let out a heavy sigh, as if exhaling the pent-in stress of keeping it from him, "it's watching us now."

"Where?"

"Don't move," she quickly interjected before he started looking around, "behind my left shoulder in the bushes. There was movement before you lit the fire."

He slowly rose to his feet, nodding casually as if she hadn't dropped that bombshell. He staggered haphazardly through the scrub in an attempt to put anyone off as to his aimed direction. He mumbled words about needing to pee and lumbered aggressively into the bushes. As he pushed through the first thing he noticed was a snap of branches and a rustle of leaves. He caught sight of something pale disappearing into the darkness. He had an idea that the further he waded into the hedgerow, the less likely he would find it.

He eventually returned to Aliana, placing a hand on her head as he edged past her and dropped close beside her.

"Promise me you don't keep that information from me again, and I promise I'll believe you," his voice a low rumble, "it's time we start flinching at shadows."

* * *

 **Author's Note -** Well here we are wading into the depths of chapter eight, it gets better from here on in. We get to meet Griff! Meanwhile, I'm working my way through chapter fifteen. If I slow down posting a little, it's only so I've got a decent amount of chapters to keep posting. I have a whiteboard with notes staring me in the face. I have a plan, it will come to fruition. Anyway, waffling aside. Enjoy!


	10. Chapter Nine - The Caravan

**Chapter Nine - The Caravan.**

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, they decided to head cross-country to Valleyside. Once there they could warn the village and get a message back to Sanctuary of their findings. The sooner the settlements were on alert, the better. Valleyside was a significant distance from its neighbours, with difficult climbing conditions to reach its peak, it was a struggle on a horse let alone on foot. But it was now the most at risk.

With a promise to be more vigilant, they rode alongside one another. Sullivan on high alert now that he'd sized up what they were up against. The journey was long and tiring, for two days they plodded along a vast wasteland. The conversation had dropped to what was necessary to conserve their energy, and at times they had to stop just so the horses could rest a little.

By the third day, the heat beating relentlessly down on them and the horizon still a hazy blur, their conversation had all but ended.

Aliana paused, something moving in the distance drew her attention. Under the protection of her hooded cloak, she cupped her hands over her brow and squinted. A trek of mules and carts plodded slowly along ahead of them.

"Well I never," she muttered, her mouth dry and cotton-like.

"What've you found?" Sullivan drew up beside her and followed suit.

"An unlikely ally," she dropped her hands and sent him a tired smile.

"Who?"

"The Caravan!"

"The what?"

"Caravan... Sul surely you know about the Caravan,"

"We'll assume I don't,"

She sighed, "not all Outsiders are of a fixed abode. Some travel."

She clicked and squeezed her heels into Vine's waist until he trotted onwards, "we should be able to catch them if we don't dawdle."

Root snorted at his urging as he attempted to follow her.

"Come on you stubborn mule," he growled until the horse kicked out as if to make a point and trotted merrily after Aliana. "I fail to see how a group of travellers are going to enlighten us on what happened to two settlements situated miles from their travels."

"Because people gossip, regardless of where they are. They hear things and pass on rumours. The Caravan is a classic example of travelling news. Miles and I used to visit the Caravan whenever they were seen within riding distance of Sanctuary," Aliana commented as she fixed on the trail ahead, "The Caravan are our best chance at finding out the goings-on in the Outlands."

She glanced back at him, a slight frown creased over her forehead as she took in his awkward steed.

"You know he only disrespects you because you don't respect him," she reached over and entwined her fingers through Root's headcollar to urge him closer to her. He whinnied, tossed his head, and willingly edged to her. She stroked one hand down his forehead and dug in her bag till she retrieved something. She reached down and offered it to him in the palm of her hand, which he snuffled down and searched her for more.

"Daft beast," she chuckled as she playfully tapped his neck then turned her attention to Vine before he could snort a complaint.

"I'm not much of an animal person it seems," Sullivan grumbled as he watched her interact with the horses.

"Well, this is why I'm here. I grew up with these two brutes, who else knows how to handle them?"

"A bike wouldn't need this much attention,"

"Yeah but where's your discrete approach, how are you going to refuel in the Outlands?" she listed, "plus you're only going to scare off the Caravan rather than attract. They are known for being overly cautious."

"Well, you've just explained your usefulness in one," he half-smiled to himself, "I knew there was a reason to keep you around."

"I have my uses," She smirked as she urged her horse forward and made her approach. She let out a whistle and signalled the Caravan with a hand signal, the way she and Miles used to greet them.

Scouts appeared from the ridges around them and made a fast approach. Their massive beasts chased them down quickly. They nipped and bullied Sullivan's already skittish horse, he let out a neigh and attempted to kick out. Aliana stood in her stirrups to assess the scene and hollered out in an attempt to ease the tension.

"We come from Sanctuary. We bring you no harm,"

Realising that the scouts had left her well alone and targeted Sullivan solely, meant that they recognised her, but they saw his presence as a threat. She could see the look of panic in Root's eyes, and she made a decision. She swung Vine round and cantered towards them.

"Stop! He's with me!" As she gained ground, she swung her leg over her steed and leapt off the saddle, sprinting towards Sullivan where she grabbed Root's reins and eased him down to calm him. She shot a hand out to stop the scouts and elbowed the nipping beasts.

"I'm his guide!" she tried to search out the scout leader from the myriad of ghoulish masks they wore then glanced up at Sullivan, "Sul your hood. Show them your face."

He was about two steps behind her, staring down at her until his brain clicked. He drew his hood down to display the tattoos down the side of his face.

"She speaks the truth. I'm no threat to you."

"It's been a long time since we've seen another Islander around these parts," a voice arose from one mask, as he nodded to his companions to stand down, "what can we do for you?"

"We seek any information you may know about the settlements growing silent,"

A whispered hush swirled around them. They turned to their leader, who made his way through the group and offered a hand to her, "Come, there's much to discuss."

She accepted his offer, and he hoisted her onto his beast behind him.

One of the scouts retrieved Aliana's horse and led it along with the others. Sullivan followed amidst the group, watching as Aliana gripped one hand around the scout and the other the back of the saddle. An unwanted pang of jealousy twinged through him and he grit his teeth to force down the feeling.

As they drew alongside the Caravan small children poked their heads out of the carts to watch them, their parents pulled them back into the protection of the canvas darkness before someone noticed them.

The scout led the group to a central cart surrounded by others. He drew his beast alongside the driver and slowed the gait of the group to walk beside him. The driver casually glanced in his direction.

"Isn't it early to be calling the scouts in, Griff?"

"I would have held off, but we have visitors," he indicated to Aliana behind him.

The driver leant over to take in his scout's passenger and nodded in recognition.

"We're a bit out of your way to be searching us out, Miss Wilks,"

"I apologise for the intrusion, but we've come searching for information," Aliana called across to the driver.

"Miles with you? He knows to send a prior warning,"

"I'm sorry, but circumstances prevented Miles from coming with me. I have a friend with me instead,"

"An Islander," Griff responded and cast a wary glance to Sullivan who rode awkwardly behind them.

The driver contemplated his decisions a moment, "we're not far from our camp for the night if you're willing to travel with us a little while."

"Of course," she squeezed Griff's waist, "can I possibly go the rest of the way on my horse? As much as I appreciate your kindness in allowing me to ride with you, it isn't the most comfortable."

"Certainly,"

"You can ride with me, Miss Wilks," the driver suggested, "women should leave the rough riding to the men."

Griff drew his beast to a halt and quickly dismounted so he could assist Aliana off the creature's back. Sullivan observed the placement of the scout leader's hands, scrutinising the unspoken connection between the pair. The way he touched her more than necessary, his fingers gliding over hers as he assisted her to the cart, Sullivan had to force down any aggression he wanted to swing in the scout's direction. Griff looped Vine's reins into the handrail of the cart, allowing him to trot merrily alongside. He mounted his beast before casting a glance in Sullivan's direction, despite his face hidden behind his mask Sully suspected his expression was hostile.

The Caravan travelled a short distance before stopping to set up camp. The entire community pitched in as their carts converted into huge canvas tents. The children ran around shrieking in play as they darted around offloaded livestock that clucked and bleated in elation. Sullivan sat in wonder as a village grew around him, and where once was nothing, life bloomed.

Griff and his scouts took their masks off as they assisted the young and elderly. Sullivan couldn't help noting Griff's attractively rugged dark looks, and he felt pathetically sour. Half of him wanted to contribute, the part of him that had been trained to help those less able, but then he also saw the looks of distrust and wariness sent his way as he attempted a smile. So he kept to himself, away from where the Caravan set up camp. He tied Root under the shade of a tree and tried to unbuckle the saddle, the weight of the leather dropping heavily into his arms. A voice alerted him, and he turned to Aliana approaching with Vine.

"There you are. I wondered where you disappeared," she tied Vine beside Root and followed suit with the saddle.

"I didn't want to get under anyone's feet. Besides, you were looking awfully comfortable amongst them,"

Aliana snorted, glancing up from rubbing down the animal's back.

"Is that what you saw?"

"You seemed rather friendly with that scout,"

"Griff's helped me out in the past," she shrugged, digging through her pack for a change of clothing and stripping her top off behind the privacy of her animal. Sullivan turned away to avert his eyes, concentrating on brushing Root's back. "These people have a rather outdated attitude towards women, you realise. That's why Miles always came with me when we needed information. When I'm here, I'm classed as the inferior gender regardless of my skills. I'm only good for one thing."

"Why do you accept it? I've seen you refute much less,"

"Because they are our allies; when everything falls apart these are the people we can rely upon," she responded, watching the Caravan buzz with life, "I would rather put up with it to keep an ally than threaten what little friends we have out here."

"And Griff?"

"Is he going to be an issue?" she gave him a look, genuinely interested in his answer.

"No, not like that, I can handle hostility. I just thought he seemed a little overly friendly with you."

She sent him a mischievous smile as she slipped a shirt over her vest top, "jealous?"

"You'd love that wouldn't you,"

She playfully nudged him as she headed toward the Caravan, "c'mon, I have someone who wants to meet you."

She led him through the community, moving with ease through the whirl of animals and people. Sullivan began to lag as he stood in wonder at the easily compacted village.

"I'd never thought that so many people would fit in those carts,"

"Fascinating isn't it," Aliana responded as she drew beside him, "I remember the first time I saw it. I couldn't get my head around it."

She slowed her pace to allow Sullivan to take in the village around him until they arrived at a central gathering area where a fire pit stacked with wood was roasting several animal carcasses. The smell was appealing to both human and canine alike, standing idly by the fire watching the juices drip into the crackling fire. Sullivan felt drawn into the dance of senses until a voice sounded from a tent.

"So this is the Islander," the voice was gruff, but the accent was unmistakable.

Sullivan twisted as a man emerged from the canvas darkness, his robes hung over his head until he pulled them down to reveal a face covered in distinctive tattoos.

"You're…"

"From the South Islands, yes I'm aware," the man took Sullivan's left hand between both his as he examined the tattoos down his arm, twisting his limbs to gain a closer look then scrutinised the arches and swirls down the side of his face, "Descended from Kaia I see."

"How did you…?"

"An Islander's tattoo is a depiction of who they are. Their history and personality portrayed through the ink,"

"I think you must be the first person aside from my Grandmother that was able to read a bunch swirls and lines."

"Well that's the easy part," the man chuckled half to himself, "I see a female influence despite a military upbringing. Did your Grandmother raise you?"

Sullivan nodded, trying to swallow back the pain of her loss once again, "she died when I was ten. But her teachings never left me."

"That's good to hear," he released Sullivan's hand, "there are few of us left now. It's important to those of us who remain that we keep our homeland alive."

"I must admit, besides my family you are the first South Islanders I've met,"

"How rude you must think me, I haven't yet introduced myself. I am Elder Hart, but you may call me Gabriel."

"Sullivan Ward," he awkwardly half offered a hand, half attempted a bow. The result of which caused Aliana to snort back a laugh, he tried to shoot her a look, but she was too busy enjoying his awkwardness, "please forgive my companion, she takes great joy in seeing me fail."

Gabriel sent him a smile, "we are well aware of Miss Wilks' unconventional behaviour, and although it's not something we'd encourage of our own women, we acknowledge her independence."

"You make it sound like they've cast me out, Elder Hart," Aliana commented with an uncertain tilt of the head.

The Elder chose to avoid responding to her and placed a hand on Sullivan's back to lead him away, "come, my boy, I must introduce you to my family. You must have much to ask us, I'm sure."

Sullivan glanced back at Aliana's shrug of the shoulders in response, "actually, Elder Hart I'm not here for me. I'm here for her."

Elder Hart paused, glancing between them both, "Is this true, Miss Wilks?"

"It's half true. I come seeking information regarding the villages going silent. But he's actually come to regain his memory. The two are connected,"

Gabriel frowned, "memory?"

"It's a long story, and I'd rather not discuss it in the open. I don't want to instil fear into your families."

"Fair enough, are you willing to wait for the Elders to gather so we can discuss together?"

"Of course, Elder Hart,"

"Perfect, it'll give me enough time to introduce Mr Ward to my granddaughter,"

Aliana smirked to herself as she watched the Elder drag a reluctant Sullivan away.

Darkness spread around them as the Elders gathered around the burning fire, the smell of cooked meat filled the air. Elder Hart had kept Sullivan within close proximity. He sat the Islander down and indicated for him to speak to the waiting group of strangers.

"Go ahead lad,"

Sullivan had never been one to baulk at a mass group of strangers. He was used to facing many hostile faces while he argued his case during his time in New Ephyra. But these people were his allies, his chance to find answers, and he doubted he was able to give them the entire picture. He glanced back at Aliana. She had taken a position at the back of the group, standing in the shadows to observe from afar. He gestured her to him. The need to keep her close overwhelmed his desire to adhere to the tribe's rules. The Elders muttered between them, women were forbidden to attend their meetings, and they couldn't understand why an outsider was insisting they change.

"I believe Aliana can apprise you of the situation a lot better than I can,"

Aliana took a second to take in the scene, a slight look of panic crossed her face before fixing on Sullivan. In the years she had visited the Caravan she had never once crossed them or their beliefs.

"Sul?"

"You saw it, Ali, tell them,"

She swallowed down her nervousness yet remained on the outskirts of the congregation, making it clear to respect their rules. She started telling them about their discovery, of the pods and the monsters. Finding Sullivan chained to the wall, barely alive. His total loss of memory of the ordeal and his fight for survival. The discovery of similar pods and creatures beneath Sanctuary and their surrounding allied settlements going silent.

At her conclusion, she glanced around at the group of silent Elders in an attempt to find some hope. Griff stared at her in disbelief, like she'd plucked the story from a book, and for a moment, she feared history repeating itself. She half expected them all to start laughing at her. It wasn't until her gaze drifted to Sullivan, whose look of complete confidence reflected at her, that she felt her courage return. He took it as his turn to support her and continued.

"We've been to both the villages, and there are no signs of any violence, it's like everyone's just disappeared. We fear the connection between the two and that something is harvesting humans. We've come to seek your help. Maybe there is hope for Sanctuary, that they can escape a similar fate,"

The Elders all turned to their leader, who thoughtfully rubbed his beard.

"So tell me, Islander," the leader eventually spoke, "you were found amidst these creatures, not in a pod but drained of life. Why were you so different from so many others?"

"I don't know sir. I have no memory of what led me to be there,"

"Seems to me that the answers you seek are connected to you rediscovering your memories,"

"Even Sanctuary?" Aliana's voice quietly dared to come between them.

"The Islander holds the answers,"

"But how, when I don't even know how to regain my memory,"

"You need to go back before you step forward," the leader took in Sullivan's disappointed expression, "no answers are straightforward Islander."

"I understand," Sullivan sighed, "I appreciate you taking time to meet with us."

As he turned to Aliana in readiness to leave the assemblage, the leader called after him.

"We appreciate your forewarning. We will do all we can to look out for such creatures and pass on the knowledge to others. Griff and his scouts will assist as best they can. In the meanwhile, I invite you to join us beside the fire tonight as our guest."

"It would be an honour,"

The women arrived to commence carving the animal carcasses, their children clinging close to them for a chance to steal an easy morsel, and the meeting naturally disbanded. Sullivan felt obligated to remain beside the leader as he greeted his family. Several women met him with drinks and loving adoration, around them, his numerous children clambered for his attention. The kids grabbed Sullivan and pulled him along with them until they were all seated at the head position around the fires. For a panicked moment, Sullivan searched around the firelit darkness in search of Aliana, afraid that they'd pushed her out of their welcoming embrace. He discovered her across from him, sitting with Griff and his scouts, an assemblage of children scrabbling into her lap as she affectionately scruffed their heads. She seemed so at home with this group of strangers, more so than Sanctuary. He had unnecessarily worried about her when clearly she knew how to handle herself among them.

The fire enticingly flickered as they sat avidly chatting. Sullivan settled into the rhythm of the tribe, accepting a variety of skewered meat and vegetables as it made its way around the community. The juices from the meat dripped over the cubes of veg, and he felt his stomach growl in anticipation.

"This looks amazing," he praised his hosts.

"You should try it, it tastes amazing too," his companion eagerly watched him as he took a bite of the kebab. His lips curled upwards and parted to reveal a toothless smile. Sully made a noise of approval and took another bite.

"You're funny, Islander," one of the Elder's children happily noted, "you act as you've never tried mountain goat before."

"Well, I suppose that's because I have never eaten mountain goat,"

The Elder chuckled to himself as he watched his curious child.

"What do you eat then?"

"I suppose I've grown accustomed to the local cuisine that Sanctuary offers,"

"Freshly caught fish will do that to a man," the Elder nudged his child, then glanced in Aliana's direction as she chatted to those sat around her, "It's likely not just the cuisine that keeps you coastline. Maybe a feisty young lady might have caught your fancy."

"Is she your girlfriend?" The child excitedly squealed, picking up on his father's tone.

"Aliana?" Sullivan responded with a similar squeak, before clearing his throat to lower his voice, "No, she's just a friend."

"You certainly gaze at her a lot for her to just be a 'friend'," the Elder watched Aliana for a moment then smiled back at Sullivan, "and she certainly gazes at you more than necessary."

"She does?"

As Sullivan looked across at Aliana, he caught himself locking with her dark eyes across the flickering fire. She blushed before quickly glancing away and distracted herself in conversation. He cursed himself for allowing his heart the chance to hope.

"There are complications," he grumbled, almost to convince himself as well as his companion.

"And a child," the Elder added, "aye, we're aware."

"There's no issue with the child. He's a credit to her,"

"Not many men are willing to accept another man's cast-offs,"

"There's history between us,"

"Can't be all that bad if she chooses to remain in your company,"

"Far from it, she doesn't know it, but she's saved me on more than one occasion. I owe her my life, and yet all I've done is cause her pain,"

"And yet here she still is,"

"Loyal to a fault," he sighed, "just like her brother, and the only reason I suspect she remains."

His companion thoughtfully tapped his chin.

"A cynic,"

"No, a realist," Sullivan kept firm.

The Elder chewed on his meat skewer, his child had grown tired of their conversation and had scampered elsewhere to play with the dogs.

"What you need to contemplate, despite everything, if all fell apart, where would she be? Regardless of the complications and history, if she is by your side when you need it most, you have your answer,"

Sullivan nodded, mulling over the Elder's advice in his head. He allowed himself to glance in Aliana's direction one more time. She was distracted, talking to an Elder and a couple of scouts while the children braided her hair. Her presence alone warmed his heart. She was stubborn enough to know her mind, but the fact that she'd chosen him, despite everything, to journey with her meant more to him than she could imagine. Having Aliana as an ally when everything seemed so dark and confusing was the only thing that kept him going.

"Thank you for your council, sir,"

The leader nodded in gratitude, "to regain your memory, you need to trust in those beside you, Islander."

They sat in silence for a while, although the community was far from quiet. The sound of chatter and laughter kept the atmosphere lifted. Sullivan had never felt so at ease. Then as the darkness descended further and the children retired for the night, music filled the air. A gentle lulling drum accompanied by an assortment of melodic instruments. For a little while, the group just took in the atmosphere, gently chatting and tapping to the beat, then couples started standing up and dancing. The leader took two of his female companions by the hand and led them to the dancefloor where they joined in a dance.

Sullivan listened to the laughter as it filled the air, the rhythm of the music drawing the community together.

He watched as Elder Hart's pretty young granddaughter shyly made her approach. The fire lit up her delicate features as she offered a hand to him in invitation.

He glanced up at her with an awkward smile, trying to work out the best way to turn her down. It wasn't that he didn't want to dance, he had attended many a ball in New Ephyra back in his Lieutenant days, he just wasn't sure whether the Caravan wished to him to take part in their intimate show of delight.

Just as he was about to turn her down, Griff danced energetically past dragging Aliana in tow. Sullivan shook his head with a laugh and stood to take the young woman's hand to lead her to the dance floor.

The musicians upped the tempo, and the gathering whooped and cheered in response.

Elder Hart's granddaughter shyly giggled at his dancing attempts as he tried his hardest to follow the dancers around them. It took him a couple of moments to realise that she was leading his movements, talking through their steps. For every beat he started to pick up the rhythm, the dance slowly became a part of him as he twirled the young woman to the centre of the gathered circle and a new partner joined him.

The woman let out a raucous laugh at his reaction as they joined hands crossed in front of one other and swirled around into the centre of the circle where the men hi-fived and cheered, the women joined hands and danced a second circle around them before returning to their new partners. They stepped out into a larger ring where he took her by the hand, twirled her around him, threw her upwards and she twirled into the circle where he met a new partner and the dance continued.

The music swirled into a heady trance of dance steps and cheering their laughter kept the dance going on and on. Sullivan had no recollection of how long they had gone on for, he had long lost his initial partner, but at least he had mastered the steps. The music reached a crescendo, and his next partner twirled towards him, he caught her with practiced expertise before his eyes fixed upon a familiar face.

Aliana's untamed curls hung over her face, the braid the children had expertly plaited had long since been teased out, letting the shorter strands cover her eyes. He reached out and gently eased the strands away from her face. There was a wildness in her expression as she flashed him a smirk he hadn't seen in a long time before they spiralled around one another, her infectious laughter echoed around him before she disappeared into a circle again.

Damn, he hated that he wanted her so close.

He had worked so hard to keep her professionally at arms reach. But, as she reached him and he clasped her possessively into his arms, he wanted no one else. He twirled her around him and tipped her back over his arm until he was able to see her flushed face gaze at him. Her eyes dilated at a sudden realisation, and she shyly dipped her head away from him. He ghosted his fingers over her chin to gently turn her to him and smiled back at her.

"There you are,"

He righted her and twirled her again just as the music slowed. Her body stiffened as judging eyes drifted towards them. Before she could pull away he softly placed his hand around her waist, and he edged her closer to him. Her hand rested on his shoulder as they swayed with the slowing rhythm. He wondered for a moment whether she could hear his heart beat as loudly as he felt it, the traitorous thing.

"I didn't know you could dance," her voice was soft.

"I'm a walking mystery," he chanced a response.

She laughed, her breath tickled against his neck that shivers of pleasure made their way up his spine and he instinctively twirled her away for fear of betraying himself and his worked on resolve. The moment he caught sight off the smile on her face in the dying firelight as it flickered against their dancing forms, he realised he was indeed in danger of falling hard once again for her.

The tempo of the music changed, and the leader clapped his hands, bursting their brief bubble.

"Well I'm certainly exhausted, so why don't we open the dance floor to our beautiful maidens,"

The group slowly dispersed to return to their seats as several young women in semi-revealing finery commenced their own dance. They shimmied and swayed with each other before turning and displaying their act to the eligible males amongst the group.

Sullivan led Aliana beside him until they found a place to sit beside the fire. She leaned in to whisper a comment.

"No visit is complete without witnessing the allure of the maiden dance," she half slumped against him as a maiden gyrated in front of them.

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?" He quietly responded to her as he smiled pleasantly at the maiden.

"Sarcasm? No. Disdain, absolutely,"

Elder Hart let out a chuckle as he plonked himself beside him and watched the girls in glee, he elbowed Sullivan and pointed to his granddaughter at the back of the girls doing her own little shimmy to the music.

"These are our most desirable maidens all available should you be interested."

"Oh... well, they're all very...uhh... beautiful,"

"I can make recommendations if you're interested,"

"I bet most of them aren't even maidens," Ali whispered on the other side of him, "I swear that one was on offer the last time I was here."

Elder Hart busied himself chatting about each of the dancers, allowing Sullivan to comment back to Ali without fear of offending.

"You sound like you disapprove," Sully stopped himself from glancing at her.

"It's not that I disapprove, it's more that I just lack the education behind it. I mean, where are the eligible men in this dance. I've never once had that offered to me,"

Sullivan stifled a snort of a laugh and tried to hide it from the Elder on his other side.

"Let's be honest you'd devour any innocent male they offered you,"

"I'm not that intimidating," she huffed beside him, "plus I was kind of hoping they could offer a more experienced male to the maiden visitor."

"Except, you don't exactly qualify as a maiden anymore,"

"Said the Islander that took great delight in taking said maidenhood,"

Sullivan felt himself flush a beacon red. She had never been so upfront about it before. His mouth responded before his brain.

"I didn't hear you complain,"

He heard her let out a breath of laughter.

"Touché Sul," she responded, "at that, I'll leave you to the delights of the maidens. I think Elder Hart is one step away from pairing you with his granddaughter. Enjoy. I'm going to check on the horses and bed down for the night. See you in the morning."

By the time he allowed himself to turn to her, she was already walking alone into the darkness.

Aliana contented herself as she stroked Vine's muzzle. He snickered at her touch as he chomped down on a hand of sweet-grass she'd offered him. Root snorted as he tried to push for a snack.

"Wait your turn, you pushy grump," she pushed him back against his snout as he tried to nibble the grass from her hand, "there's plenty for you both."

He whinnied grumpily at her, his gums rolling back to reveal his teeth. She did the same in response.

"Yeah, yeah, we both have teeth," she laughed as she relented and offered the sweet-grass to him.

She sat for a short while between them as they munched through their feed bags, running a sharpening stone over different blades. She chewed on a sprig of sweet-grass as she did so. The horses gave her a look.

"Just because I look after you doesn't mean I have to smell like you," she grumbled, unhooking the feed bags off their muzzles.

Satisfied the animals were fed and watered, she unpacked her bedroll from her bag and unrolled it near to where she had tethered the animals. She draped her cloak over her and used her pack as a pillow. She lay on her back, staring up at the distant stars above, listening to the music and chatter from the camp. The sound lulled her into a light sleep as she grew accustomed to the noises around her. She lost track of when the music had finally ceased and the chatter dispersed.

The sound of approaching footsteps crunching over the dried dirt drew her attention, and she sat up, scrabbling for a weapon.

Sullivan raised his hands in surrender.

"I didn't expect you back so soon," she commented cautiously, "thought you were going to keep Elder Hart's granddaughter company for the night. Keep the Islander bloodline going."

"Try all he might, but my place is here," he grumbled, picking up his pack and unrolling his mat beside her. He unfolded his cloak and dropped tiredly to the ground, head resting on his pack and arms folded behind his head as he gazed up at the sky. He lay in silence for a while before speaking again, "besides, there's only one maiden who ever held my attention."

She checked herself a moment in case she had stopped breathing. He was still able to make her heart flutter after all this time. That evening was a classic example, she had to reel herself in, or she was at serious risk of losing herself to him. Things were different now, and the last thing she wanted to do was drag him into the mess of her life without considering the consequences it might have on her son.

At her returning silence, he half-smiled to himself.

"Night, Ali," he turned over to face the opposite way.

"G'night, Sul," her soothing voice made him let out a breath of relief.

Once again, the wall returning between them when it had been so close to tearing down.

—

They woke to the sound of approaching footsteps. Dawn lazily held itself beyond the hills, but the Caravan was already in full action. Aliana drew herself to a sit and poked Sullivan awake. Griff towered above them on his beast, his mask fixed firmly over his face.

"Apologies for the intrusion," he started, as he dismounted and approached them, "the Caravan planned on leaving before you woke, but I couldn't go without talking to you."

"Please go on," Aliana made no attempt to move from her position.

"I left early and did a quick sweep of our route, the creatures you warned us about, we spotted them in the hill beyond. Looked like an encounter with the COG,"

"The COG are here?" Aliana scrabbled to her knees to lever herself up, but her limbs were heavy and unresponsive.

"No survivors it seems," Griff glanced across at Sullivan, "the answers you seek are beyond the hill."

Sullivan nodded in response, "thank you for everything."

"I have a confession," Griff said thoughtfully, "if you'll grant me permission."

Sullivan frowned, "go on."

"My people haven't been entirely honest with you. The creatures you speak of, they affect them too, and they're scared," he tipped his mask above his head to address them, "we've encountered several villages as you've described. Inhabitants gone, no sign of a struggle."

"There are more?"

"One empty village could mean anything, two, perhaps they opted to unite their forces and move elsewhere. My people are nomads so it's not beyond realms of consideration. But we've encountered seven, plus the two you've mentioned makes nine. Nine Outsider villages are enough to scare the most grounded of cynics."

Sullivan exchanged looks with Aliana before fixing back on the scout.

"As you know, my tribe are notoriously jumpy, and your recent information has them wanting to go to ground. I admit I'm curious myself about these vanishing people and would like to assist you as best I can. However, my responsibility is to my people."

"Have you spoken to your tribe?" Aliana asked, finally able to stand.

"I discussed it at length with them last night. My absence will put them at a disadvantage on the trail, but their minds are set, they are determined to go into hiding until it is safe again. My scouts know the route, so I'm not essentially needed to escort them."

"Are you sure about this?" Sullivan now took to his feet as he approached the scout, "it's a big ask to have you absent from your tribe. What if something happened?"

"I admit, I'm in two minds but..." he glanced down at Aliana and gave her a gentle smile, "I believe I would be more useful to you."

Aliana glanced over to Sullivan, her expression searching his for permission, "what do you think, Sul?"

"Of course," he responded without hesitation, he knew it would be foolish to turn down an opportunity to use Griff's knowledge and ability in the Outlands, "but please do not feel like you have to. Your tribe is important to you I can see that, I'd hate to jeopardise its safety just for you to travel with us."

Griff nodded thoughtfully glancing from Aliana to Sullivan, then back to Aliana again, "nope, I have decided. I will accompany you. Now I'm afraid you'll have to forgive me, I need to assist my tribe in readiness for their departure. I'll return once you're ready to set off."

He gave them a semi-bow before retreating to his mount to join the Caravan.

"Wow," Sullivan commented as they stared silently at the scout's retreating form, "is he always like that?"

"Like what?" Aliana asked as she rolled her mat up.

"So polite," he bowed in jest and mimicked his best upper-class South Island tinged accent, "my lady would you partake in a spot of breakfast?"

She snorted, "like you didn't speak like that with the COG."

"I may have been an officer, but I knew my upbringing. I wasn't a war hero's son no South Island street rat could ever aspire to the likes of the upper-class."

"Too right. You think I'd have befriended you if you acted like the Officer you are?"

"I'm not an Officer anymore though,"

"True," she thoughtfully nodded then half smiled to herself, "I think I prefer it this way."

He wasn't overly sure if he'd misheard her but didn't want to question it in case it raised further issued. Instead, he set to cooking their breakfast as Aliana backed their bags and saddled the horses. Stopping only to eat the starchy concoction he had made.

Griff returned shortly after watching his people depart. His beast made light work of the packed travel bag over its back and the various weaponry looped over the saddle.

"So," he announced, "where's our next stop?"

"We're heading to Valleyside, to warn them and to send a message back to Miles," Aliana informed her companions.

"But first," Sullivan added, then addressed Griff, "I'm curious of that COG encounter you told us. Do you think you could lead us there?"

"Of course, whatever you need," Griff nodded.

Mounting their horses, they headed towards the mountains. Griff took the lead, his muscular beast towering over their horses, he was able to make distance and scout their route quicker. Aliana, meanwhile held back to cover their tracks. By mid-afternoon, the group united to continue the next step of the journey together.

* * *

 **Author's Note -** I know right! Shock horror, I posted another chapter after what seems like forever. That's what social isolation can do to a person, get your ass into gear to actually write again. Fret not, I am alive and well and so is Catch You. Suffering from the world's worst writer's block but I'm getting there.

Anyway, The Caravan is one of my favourite chapters because not only do you meet Griff, who has become one of my fondest characters, but you also get to see Aliana and Sullivan break away from the seriousness for a little while. Enjoy and let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter Ten - Scout's Honour

**Chapter Ten - Scout's Honour.**

* * *

They trekked silently, Aliana gauging the route as they went, trailing behind Sullivan along the path as Griff rode patiently up front. Sullivan slowed his horse to a halt as they drew over the apex of the hill, revealing the scene of which Griff had earlier informed them. Aliana pulled alongside him and gazed down at the valley below. His silence spoke a million things to her, and she glanced across to search his face for answers.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I don't know," he searched the vista for signs of life, "if I have to be honest."

She nodded thoughtfully, following his gaze.

"I get it, you're apprehensive. You come here searching for your memory, for answers. And now you wonder whether you want to know the truth."

His brow furrowed and he blinked in amazement, "how did you?.."

"You think I don't pay attention to you, see you question yourself? You're scared. But I understand,"

"What if my memories were taken for a reason. Maybe I'm not the victim, you said they'd painted traitor in my own blood. What if they did what they did to save themselves, to stop me from destroying the planet."

Aliana thoughtfully tilted her head as she processed his admission.

"Sul, what would you possibly do that's remotely planet destructive?"

"I don't know,"

"And how would the COG be involved?"

"I don't know," irritation filled his voice, his horse flicked his head and snorted in response, "Ali, what if my memories are filled with violence and hatred. What if I'm the villain in all this? Where do I stand? Where would I belong? Would you hate me?"

He twisted to face her, her expression fixed ahead as she pondered his words. She blinked, her eyelashes slowly brushing against one another before she turned to meet his gaze and smiled back.

"We're partners right. I'm not going anywhere. Memory or no, I am here,"

"And what if it never returns?"

Her smile widened, "well then, you're going to have to get used to my company."

He had never felt more relieved in his life, "thank you."

"Maybe I like the idea of a little danger, knowing the man sleeping beside me could slice my throat when I least expect it," she spoke half to herself.

"Wait. What?"

"But then I suppose I'm equally as dangerous in that department. Oh, imagine us both waking in the night with knives to each other's throats, thrilling huh,"

"Okay, now I'm concerned for your mental state,"

She chuckled before flashing him a look and urging Vine forward, "well, you are travelling with a wanted criminal."

He nearly missed it, nudging Root to follow rapidly after her, "Griff? Seriously. Was it a good idea to let him come with us?"

She half sighed, rolling her eyes at his denseness, "Griff's not the one with a bounty on their head."

"It's you?"

She shook her head in bemusement as she drew alongside Griff, who had been waiting patiently for them.

"Were you aware she had a bounty on her head?" Sullivan asked their new companion as he caught up with them both.

Griff glanced warily from Sullivan to Aliana and shrugged, "what's a criminal between friends."

"Damnit, the pair of you," he exclaimed, "how could you be so easy going about it?"

"Calm down Sul," Aliana responded, "It's not like I went on a murder spree. Not long after Jaime pledged his allegiance several names were released as enemies of the COG with orders to shoot on sight. It is believed in the Outsider community that those who were recruited gave names of those who were a risk to New Ephyra. For the best part of a year, the COG set out to hunt down these individuals. I was on that list."

"Damn monsters," Griff grumbled, "who the hell puts a pregnant eighteen-year-old on a shoot to kill order?"

"I don't understand, back then I would have had a say in who was put on that list, and I'd have done everything to keep you off it,"

She half-smiled, "Ah Sul, we both know that if you'd done that you'd have implicated yourself in something that most certainly would've branded you a traitor. Besides, I know perfectly well who made sure my name remained on that list. Being on it turned me into the person I am today. I discovered who I could and couldn't trust very quickly. It's how I met Griff and the Caravan. My father and I had to travel around constantly just to stay out of the COG's radar. Granted there were close calls, and I've learnt to sleep with one eye open these days. Can never be too trusting."

"Even now?"

"It's the main reason I still travel with Miles to the other communities, a stationary target is an easy target."

"And the reason why your village keeps you at arm's length,"

"Sacrifices were made for the bigger picture, I'm one of the few on the list still alive after all these years. That's an achievement in itself," signifying that she was done with the conversation she rode onwards, leaving Sullivan staring dumbfounded in her wake.

"I don't get her," he exclaimed to the scout.

Griff shrugged, "I take it you're new to this Outsider world. We look after each other out here. It's how it always worked. There's only one enemy."

"Were you on that list?"

"Me? I doubt the COG even know I exist, let alone figure out my name to put a bounty on it. It's why the Caravan works so well. The more you move, the less they know about you,"

"I'm starting to think a nomadic life has its bonuses,"

"There are ups and downs to everything," Griff contented himself with ambling alongside Sullivan as they headed to catch up with Aliana, "not having a price on your head kind of lulls you into a false sense of security. It's easier to live an ignorant life when you don't have to sleep with a knife under your pillow."

"Kind of explains a lot about her,"

Their conversation drew to a grounding halt when they finally were able to take in the scene of carnage within the depths of the gully below them. A Condor had nose-dived headfirst into the hillside, its wings splintered across the hillside, and its top half teetered on the verge of collapse. The rear had littered its contents of shattered DeeBee parts across the ground like someone had upended a toy box.

"You weren't joking," Sullivan grimly commented as he studied the destroyed craft, "although I'm reluctant to pinpoint this as anything more than pilot error."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Aliana swept a leg over Vine and dismounted, hooking his reins over his head and tying him to the nearest sapling she could find. There was a cautiousness to her movements as she approached the site, one hand dipping into the depths of her cloak where it hovered over her holstered pistol.

"Woah, woah, woah," Sullivan awkwardly stumbled off his mount, leaving Root untethered as he rushed after her.

Griff sighed to himself as he dismounted from his beast, hooked the reins around the same sapling as Vine and trudged slowly after the pair.

Aliana poked at a DeeBee arm with her boot, waiting for it to suddenly lash out.

"I'm pretty certain it needs to be attached to the other half of the body before it can grab you," Sullivan's voice sounded behind her.

She kicked it away and closed the distance on the Condor, "where would you keep the engine on one of these things?"

"Well you see those various long things that now decorate the hillside, you'll find they run the engine,"

She gave him a sharp look, "do you want a knife to the thigh?"

He smirked, "No, ma'am."

She grumbled a jumble of words that he couldn't quite understand and edged her way to the chassis of the Condor before hoisting herself onto the crumpled cockpit.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Sullivan drew up alongside her, like a parent watching their rambunctious child teetering on the monkey bars.

"Well, if you aren't going to help me," she responded, one hand steadying herself as she climbed on top, the body shifted slightly.

"Goddamn, Ali," Sullivan tugged at his hair in frustration, "will you ever learn?"

"We're looking for signs of sabotage right," she called back to him, now attempting to perfect her balance as she eyed up a way to get into the cockpit.

"We were looking for signs of an attack,"

"I thought we were looking for creatures," Griff added now that he had joined the pair, "also why is Ali on the Condor?"

"No damn clue,"

"The Condor's unsafe where it is if you shift the weight too much you'll end up disappearing down the valley," Griff called up to her.

"This is becoming a habit," The Islander massaged at his temples to ease the headache that threatened to emerge.

"You mean she's done this more than once?" Griff observed, crossing his arms in amusement.

"I wouldn't have to do it if one of you cowards got to the Condor first," she called back to them, one hand working its way along the nose as she shifted her way upwards.

"You realise the engine isn't on top, right?"

She paused, teetering on top of the machine hands firmly on hips as she gave the pair her best indignant stare.

"You seriously think I'm that stupid?"

"Well, I'm not the one standing on top of a Condor halfway up a valley, so you tell me," Sullivan matched her sharpness.

"Damn, if I knew it was gonna be this good, I'd have joined you sooner," Griff chuckled to himself.

"Right, fine," she sighed, realising she was getting nowhere with either of her companions, "back at Canyon, their windmill was sabotaged. I'm looking to see if something similar happened to the Condor. C'mon, why would a craft of this size crash into the valley for no reason? We all know they're piloted by DeeBees these days, a robot doesn't fly a Condor into a hillside without something triggering it. Seeing as the engine is likely miles down the hillside somewhere I'm looking for some kind of evidence in the cockpit."

"Good point,"

"I swear Ali if you find a bloody barb lodged in a pilot's chest..." Sullivan shook his head, "look, don't touch. We don't need a complete set."

She threw a blade at him in response. It embedded itself in the ground in front of him before he even realised what she'd done. He took a step back and pulled a face as he yanked it from the dirt.

"Childish," he called back, "you wanna throw knives, at least aim it at me."

She ignored him as she dropped to her knees to adjust her centre of gravity, and used a blade to prise open the cockpit.

Something shifted inside the inner chamber of the Condor.

Griff glanced at Sullivan, "you see that?"

He nodded in response, one hand gripping his weapon, "yep."

"Flank?" Sullivan glanced to watch Griff as he unfurled a length of chain with what resembled a sickle on the end. The Scout nodded and edged to one side as the Islander took the other.

The closer they approached, they were able to hear the sound of crunching and satisfied yipping. Aliana had now frozen at the sound, her brain working out her best options. She still needed proof of sabotage despite her suspicions that whatever was inside would also confirm it. She swung the hatch open and peered inside. The pilot lay sliced in half, its cables and wiring leaking whatever coolant was used to function.

Sullivan gently tapped the shattered chassis of the Condor, testing the inhabitant, the last thing he wanted to do was go in all guns blazing. The crunching sound stopped and instead was replaced with scrabbling. The Islander held a hand up in readiness to release Griff on his signal, the scout slowly began swinging the chain around.

Sully tapped again, this time clearing his throat and calling out, "Hello, are there any survivors in there?"

The sound of claws against metal stopped. Something shifted again, something bipedal stepping forward to reach a hand to grip the opening. The pair tensed up. Fingers squeezed tightly, hoisting the outline closer and revealing the red indicator lights that adorned the scuffed armour of the DeeBee. It's crosshatch vision receptors focusing and refocusing on the land around it until Sullivan took a step into its line of sight. His hands raised and open.

"Hey, big guy, do you remember me," he kept his voice calm and low, taking a steady step backwards. The last thing he wanted was it to suddenly rush out at him and risk dislodging the Condor.

The DeeBee's vocal unit sparked as it attempted verbal communication. It raised an Embar in his direction in response, although one of its arms were ripped into shreds it was unable to aim accurately. It was then that Sullivan could see the tendrils of a creature intertwined within it, controlling it.

Sullivan kept his hands out in a sign of surrender, "it's okay big guy. It's easy to presume that we're out to harm you, but that's not my intention."

With each step he took back, the DeeBee slowly mirrored it. Sullivan waited until it was finally clear of the craft, his vision closely watching the movements of both Griff and Aliana who were waiting on his call to take action.

His voice remained low so not to alert the DeeBee any further, "I suggest you do what you both need to do."

Without a second warning, a chain swung its way around the DeeBee's neck and was yanked towards Griff. It staggered back trying to break it's hold pulling on the Embar's trigger only to have a sickle tear through the wiring on its neck. Its limbs twitched wildly as Griff hacked at it.

On top of the Condor, Aliana felt movement below her, the scrabbling sound had resumed. She took in her companions as they busied themselves with the DeeBee. Something else was preparing to attack. Abandoning her task, she shuffled as silently as possible to the edge and peered inside the craft. Several DeeBees slumped against one another sparking and crackling as their indicator lights flickered between the COG blue and the more ominous red, each one twitched as tendrils slithered deeper inside to corrupt them. Around them was the familiar pale skin of a creature she had grown to fear. It nudged and poked at the DeeBees until their limbs started twitching and the last glimpse of blue merged into red.

She let out a gasp and quickly shuffled herself backwards from their sight. Her heart hammering in her chest. DeeBees were notoriously difficult to put down if you didn't have a weapon that could pierce its armour. She glanced down at her waist with her pathetic blades and pistol, she didn't stand a chance against them. The only other option would be to dispatch them before they became a problem. Which meant endangering her life to protect her companions.

She drew herself to her feet, widened her stance and played the weight between each foot, testing to see how easily the craft would shift. It seesawed slightly at her movement, satisfying her curiosity.

A yipping noise came from inside and the sound of the DeeBees preparing their attack.

She made her move.

Making as much noise as possible she thudded over the roof of the craft. The movement below now unmistakable. The Condor began to shift.

"Hey, Sul," she called out in the hope to grab his attention, "how good's your reaction time?"

Without waiting for his response, she unsheathed her knife and swung herself inside the belly of the Condor. Her boots colliding with one of the DeeBee heads and thrust it across the floor. The creature let out a screech and lunged at her. She dodged, allowing it to come close before ramming the blade of her knife into its back. It screamed, its claws swiping out at her. In an attempt to block it, she caught the blow across her upper arm. Its talons tore through her flesh, forcing a cry from her throat. Yanking the knife from its back, she went for its face thrusting it into its eye before jerking it sideways across its skull. The crunch of bone sent the creature screaming, its claws reflexively lashing out. She booted it, smashing its head as she grabbed onto the handholds in the ceiling and swung her entire weight into it.

The Condor shifted again, the slight groaning of the chassis sliding against the ground.

At this movement, Aliana used this as her chance to escape. With one last swing, she released herself from the handholds, the craft now slipping freely from its crash site. She leapt for freedom just as a hand gripped around her ankle, yanking her back. Her breath was forced out of her as she hit the ground and felt herself get dragged back down. She scrabbled for purchase on anything to prevent her from plummeting with it but found nothing, kicking out at the infected DeeBee she was able to free herself. Small mercies.

A hand lunged out and grabbed hold of her, heaving her towards him. Sullivan had tied a rope around his waist and used his boots to slow himself against the ground, while Griff was a distance behind him acting as an anchor, bracing himself against a tree as he took their combined weight. She glanced up at the Islander with a wave of relief.

"Fast enough for you?" he panted, trying to hold back the wince of pain that coursed through his wrist.

She reached up with her other hand and grabbed him along his forearm. His free hand hoisted her further into his arms, and she twisted to watch the Condor careening down the valley.

"Could have been quicker," she muttered, mainly a reactionary response than anything that meant something.

"You're getting predictable Ali," his voice a low grumble.

"Maybe you need to find a way to stop me," she replied, her arms refusing to release their grip around him, "you can let go of me now."

His gaze drifted to her fingers, white-knuckled, one bloodied hand gripping his forearm and the other clutching hold of his shirt for fear of disappearing the way of the Condor. She was trembling. He realised then that she'd been hiding her real emotions with a bravado that didn't exist. She was afraid.

He dipped his head close to her, nudged her ear gently with his nose before whispering to her.

"So long as I'm here, I'll always catch you,"

Her eyes widened with a breath of understanding, but she never glanced toward him, and he was relieved she didn't. He was happy to bicker with her as long as she understood that he'd always have her back. Even if she wasn't ready to accept it herself, having someone she could trust was going to mean a lot in the Outlands.

Slowly her fingers unhooked themselves from his shirt, and she unfurled herself from him. Only then did her dark eyes flick to him, there was a softness in her expression he hadn't seen in a long time. She offered a hand to assist him to his feet, and he obliged, helping to guide her back up the slope.

"Thank you, Sul," she spoke so softly that he almost missed it.

He placed a hand on her head, mussing her curls as they made their way towards Griff and reunited themselves with their horses. Once Sullivan had found Root, who had wandered off in search of edible grass, they continued towards Valleyside.

* * *

As they stopped to rest for the night, Sullivan was able to fully take in Griff for the first time. His outward appearance expressed a lifestyle spent travelling. His clothing was made of worn leathers and animal hide, it was practicality at its best. He was every part of the wild man that was expected of him. His beard, although close shaved grew tidy and his dark afro was half shorn underneath and half braided back into a vast ponytail. It was hard for Sullivan to pinpoint his age, he presumed they were of similar age, but with his weather-worn skin, he could have been a teenager, and he'd have been none the wiser. He was an attractive man, with a sturdy muscle defined body and a glint in his eyes that could have wooed Sullivan if he so wished.

"So tell me," Griff purred as he whittled down a branch to sharpen the end to make a basic pike, "are you a gambling man, Islander?"

Sullivan wrapped a vine around a branch of a sapling that he'd stretched downwards and attached to a snare he was setting up.

"Considering my run of bad luck recently, I would say no,"

"So not a risk taker then," curls of wood danced to the ground at every stroke of Griff's blade as if he were making a mental checklist.

"I take plenty of risks," Sullivan heaved on the vine and tied it around the trunk of a neighbouring tree, "It doesn't always go in my favour."

"That's the joy of the game," slithers of wood danced to the ground as they stood in momentary silence before he spoke again, "I'd imagine there was some risk involved in joining Aliana on this journey. I've met her family, coming out here with no bodyguard, that's one hell of a gamble,"

"She can handle herself, trust me,"

Griff curiously gave Sullivan a look, his knife now paused as his attention drifted to his new companion.

"It's not her I'm worried about, it's you," he took a step closer, "but I must admit, you've certainly piqued my interested. Who are you?"

"I don't think I could even answer that anymore,"

"Alright, so who were you?"

"I was a Lieutenant of the COG,"

"And how did a Lieutenant come to befriend a known COG enemy?"

"It's a long and pitiful story,"

"I had figured you were just another stray she picked up on her journey, but there's a familiarity between you that I've never seen when she's with anyone else."

"I presume you know her well enough to make that judgement. So, did she travel with you much?"

"I've had the pleasure of her companionship on a few occasions," Griff plucked the vine to test its tautness, "Never seen her without Miles or her father. Which is why I find it bizarre that you're alone with her."

"How much do you know about her family, her life?" Sullivan, now finished with his work leaned up against the tree trunk to finally pry into Griff's knowledge.

"There's a kid, an absent brother, a lot of rowdy uncles and a father I prefer to stay miles away from,"

Sullivan couldn't help smile at the description, as rudimentary as it was, it was pretty damn accurate.

"I'm aware she doesn't mix much with her tribe, of that she told me,"

"I think its more of a clash of personalities than a lack of willingness to oblige," Sullivan offered, "that and the price over her head."

Griff's eyes narrowed, "see you know a lot more than you're letting on."

"There's a distinct possibility,"

"You not going to spill, I share you share, that's the deal,"

"You've told me nothing I don't already know,"

Griff shrugged as he processed where their conversation was progressing, "okay, I'm game. What do you want to know?"

"How did you meet her?" Sullivan mirrored Griff's body language.

He thoughtfully tilted his head, "my scouts and I stumbled upon them, her and her father, one night. They were hiding from a COG search party, we helped lead them away. But then who could say no to those innocent eyes. And before you start the accusations, she was already pregnant when I met her."

"You meet the kid's father at all?" Sullivan's eyes lit up in curiosity.

Griff chuckled and held up a hand to halt him, "Ah ah ah, I share you share remember."

"Fine," Sullivan huffed, "She and I had a thing. But it was a long time ago, and we mutually ended it before it could be anything more."

"Before or after the kid?"

Sullivan gave him a look, a wry smile on his face as his eyes challenged his companion.

Griff returned the look, "damnit, this is just getting complicated."

"If it helps, it was before,"

"She never mentioned a partner, and I never thought to ask. I was brought up in a nomadic tribe, most of the women I know have children with several different partners, none of the relationships are long-standing."

Silently they each sized the other up, the tidbit of information given was enough for them to realise where they stood.

"So I presume you didn't continue where you finished off reuniting after all these years?" Griff tilted his head.

"You've met Aliana, right?" Sullivan half laughed, "winning her once was hard enough, but a second time. Damn. She won't even look at me like she used to."

A smirk spread across Griff's face, "the only woman immune to my charm."

"Good to know,"

"Like you're running circles around me," Griff scoffed, he turned to head through the woods then paused, "okay, so you care to make it interesting?"

Sullivan followed him, "I'm listening."

"You see, I _am_ a gambling man. Call it residual energy left over from living such a reclusive lifestyle. I find human companionship, and I cannot help but play with it,"

"I wouldn't even be tempted, I've seen how proficient she is with knives. I'd rather keep my manhood thank you very much,"

Griff gave him a sly smile, "like you wouldn't be tempted if she offered."

"Her priorities are elsewhere, as are mine. Whatever we had finished years ago, the last thing I want is unresolved issues between us. Please don't complicate it any more than it already is."

"Oh Islander," Griff sighed, "all I hear is denial. But if that is the way you want it, suit yourself."

Sullivan returned a stubborn stare, "it's the way it has to be."

"You're too honest for your own good, where's your sense of adventure?"

"That's why I'm in this mess in the first place. Someone has to play the responsible adult,"

"Well, you can't say I didn't warn you,"

* * *

During their absence, Aliana had set up their camp for the night. Choosing to utilise an old ruin where a cluster of half-destroyed buildings provided the perfect cover to house their animals and allow them decent shelter, she opted to settle the animals in.

Griff's beast towered over the two horses, his intentional crossbreed left him looking more bull than a horse. His thick muscular stature reflected an animal used to doing a lot of heavy lifting. His saddle and harness a sturdy leather, buckled and fixed with scavenged hide and metal. His head collar stretched to fit around the arching horns that sprouted from his forehead. He swung his head in her direction and snuffled his bristled chin into her palm, snorting noisily at the lack of food. She chuckled, running a hand over his forehead between the bony protrusions to affectionately stroke the coarse coat. As he nudged her, his head lifting in response to her touch and his gums rolling back in an attempt to nibble on her, she realised he was more horse in personality than beast. She dug through her feed satchel and offered the creature a handful of treats, to the behest of her own animals, who watched grumpily at their new companion.

Once the horses were fed, she then worked at piecing together a circle of stone from the ruins to make a fire pit in readiness for when her companions returned. Once the essential tasks were complete, she was finally able to assess her wound. Satisfied that she wasn't at risk of being invaded by her companions she peeled her bloodied shirt from her arms and sat in the cooling evening air in her vest top. The gradual chill prickled her skin, and she felt a shiver overcome her. Trying to ignore the temperature she tried her hardest to assess the claw mark. She angled her arm out and attempted to pour water over it. She winced, biting her lip to swallow back the pain. As she let it air dry she dug one-handed through her medical kit, pulling out a roll of bandaging and a needle and thread. Gripping the needle in one hand and angling the thread through the eye she attempted to guide it through. After several attempts, needlepoint not being her strongest suit, she assessed how she was going to sew the wound.

A voice behind alerted her, "unless you're after an ugly scar, I'd recommend you ask someone to assist in the stitching."

She glanced back, "it's fine. I can do it."

Griff tutted as he placed the firewood beside her stone circle, rubbing his hands together to warm them he approached her.

"May I?"

She hesitated, eyeing her wound then the needle, then back to him. He tilted his head and smiled at her. Reluctantly she handed it to him.

"I still have your handiwork to remind me of your skillset," he partly pulled the layers of his top up and the waistband of his jeans down slightly to reveal the rough jagged outline of a long-healed scar along his hip, "it's like you branded me."

"Hey, I saved your ass, be grateful," she grumbled.

"Every damn day," he shook his head with a smirk before carefully piercing her arm with the needle.

"Besides..." she added almost quietly, "it keeps the competition away."

His eyes flicked to her, searching for any indication of her teasing. Her hands clutched together as she watched his work intently.

"Not content with messing with the Islander's head, you wanna go for mine too?"

"Huh?" Her gaze met his.

"You heard me,"

Carefully he pulled the thread through the wound and worked on the next stitch. They remained in silence as she watched him. Once finished, he picked the bandages from her lap and wrapped it expertly around her arm, tying it off with a flourish. He glanced down at the goosebumps that danced over her bare skin and the way she rubbed at her forearms to keep her warm. He shook his head in wonder at himself as he shrugged his fur-lined jacket from his shoulders and draped it over her to envelope her in his warmth. She looked up at him in surprise, just as he planted a kiss on her nose.

"You have no clue, do you," he marvelled.

"Griff?"

"I've always known you were dangerous to my sense of being," he drew back to return to the circle of stones and propped the wood in the centre, "but here I am, foolishly wanting more."

She studied him as he commenced working on lighting a flame. The way he cultivated a tiny ember, feeding it into the wood shavings around the base. He lowered himself to the ground, giving his breath to tend the flame until it slowly began to grow. Once satisfied, he sat back on his haunches to admire his work.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in your element before," she observed the smile that spread across his face.

"Well to be fair, I don't get much chance to show off to anyone, considering I usually work alone,"

"You're missing out," she smirked.

"Keep up this response, and I may consider this a permanent thing. You know I can't resist that smile,"

She shook her head, "I appreciate your companionship Griff, but give it a few days, and you'll figure out I'm not worth the showmanship."

His brow furrowed at her answer, "why so little faith in yourself?"

"There's faith where it matters," she shrugged, his jacket dropped from her shoulders at the jostling, "I know where my talents lie, I know where not to tread."

He scooted back to the stony seating beside her.

"Nothing wrong with stepping outside your comfort zone once in a while,"

"My life is pretty much spent outside my comfort zone,"

"Fair enough,"

"Just once I'd like to be able to sleep without a knife under my pillow,"

"I'm afraid to say, we're heading rapidly into leaving those days behind us,"

"I dunno at the same time, I was one hell of a restless kid. All the peaceful days I endured just bored me. Perhaps I preferred the sense of danger," she shuddered at the realisation, "well that's a worrying thought."

His eyes lit up, "I love a risk-taker."

She gave him a look as she lifted his jacket back over her shoulders, "it makes me laugh, everyone used to warn me about you. I know your game, Griff."

"I don't know what you mean," Griff shot her an innocent smile as he teasingly nudged her, "there's no game. Just a man in need of company."

Her gaze narrowed, "because you haven't used that line on me before."

He feigned hurt, "like I'd play a game with you."

"Rule number one, the attractive scout is only after one thing, so do not let him sweet-talk you," she held a finger up as she counted, "rule two, don't allow the scout to manipulate the confused Islander."

"These rules seem strangely specific,"

"Rule three," she twisted to him, her face close enough for Griff to resist edging forward, "on no uncertain terms put your faith in the scout because he'll only ditch you when he's finished getting what he wants."

"These rules are getting somewhat offensive,"

"Rule four, the reason the scout stays is to satisfy his own selfish needs, do not trust him,"

Griff's curious eyes flicked across her face, studying her features, "I get the feeling you may have encountered a jealous ex of mine or someone who specifically didn't like me."

Her dark gaze fixed upon him, and she inched closer, he fought back the need to put some distance between them and stayed his ground.

"What's your game, Griff?"

"My game?"

"I don't get you. Why choose to travel with us, what's in it for you?"

"Should there have to be anything in it for me?"

"No one's that selfless,"

"Seeing as you seem to have all the answers, why don't you tell me," he reclined backwards, palms supporting him against the rock.

"I've known you a while now, I'd like to think that I have a vague understanding in regards to your personality. You've been there for me during my darkest days, helped me out when I had no one else to ask, you even cradled my newborn son to sleep. I'd like to think that I've seen most of what you can offer. You're a well-liked man, the women fall to your feet in adoration the moment you look at them. But everything you do is to satisfy your own needs. So why now, when you know I have nothing to give, why after all this time do you want to help me now?"

"You're not going to let this one go are you?"

"I need to understand why I'm choosing to trust you,"

"Can't that just be enough?"

"What's stopping you from walking away?"

Frown lines creased across his forehead, "I don't think I'm following you?"

"If you're only in it for yourself, at what point will you decide that you've seen enough and you go to ground like your people?"

He sat up and gripped hold of her shoulder, "my somewhat clouded reputation aside, have I ever given you a reason to distrust me?"

"I don't even know who to trust anymore," her gaze dropped to her lap.

"Aliana, look at me," he took hold of her hands, and slowly her gaze lifted to his, "you know me, and yet you try to convince yourself you don't. All these years... you've always been able to see through me, through my facade. And to start, maybe I hated it, but now I find comfort in knowing that I can be myself around you. You think I cradled your son to sleep because I was after something? Damn, do you think that little of me?"

She took him in, wordlessly deliberating on what she was on the verge of destroying.

"Aliana, I will always be your fiercest ally, regardless of what anyone may say to you. You can trust me,"

Trust, the word she had danced around for most of her life. It was thrown around so easily and yet she couldn't say there were many she could openly trust. Hell, she couldn't even trust herself. And Griff had offered it so willingly that she felt herself questioning her resolve. Could she be that honest to him?

She drew back, for fear of the lump in her throat controlling her, and gestured towards the woods, "call me paranoid if you want, its all those years looking behind me and flinching at my shadow. But don't you find it convenient that we find him chained up with the words 'traitor' scrawled above him like he was gift-wrapped and left for us. Finally, all those years of being tied to the COG and he's suddenly free to pursue his life again. And with very little memory of what led him to be there. If the COG ever wanted a way to get to me, they certainly found a way in."

She couldn't believe she was saying these words, was she openly admitting that she didn't trust Sullivan's intentions?

Griff observed her, trying to understand where she was going with it.

She squeezed her fingers into a fist and dropped it into her lap, "I'm scared, Griff. For my son, my family, my people. And it's not like I can run and keep them from harm like last time, these monsters, these things are under my home. And the people I look to for answers seem content to ignore their existence. These things are making me question the loyalties of the only people I thought I trusted. I don't know what I'd do if either of you betrayed me."

And like the final admittance was enough to break her she felt a tear slide down her cheek. It surprised her, what was she doing breaking down the walls to let him in. She quickly wiped it away in humiliation. She couldn't allow him to see her weakness. She bit her lip and cleared her throat to fight back the emotions that battled against her.

Griff wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, his warmth and earthy smells enveloped her, it felt comforting.

"Damnit," he grumbled, placing a gentle kiss on the crown of her head, "I'm not going anywhere, I promise you."

* * *

 **Author's Notes -** I am rewarding you lovely folk because I just churned my way through two chapters in a couple of days, that's good going for me. So here we have chapter ten, where we learn about my favourite Scout, Griff really has grown on me over the years, you'll soon learn why. We have a little bit of something for everyone here, some action some humour and tasty goodness of our lead characters. Enjoy.


	12. Chap11-Daring Dangers and Damsels Oh My!

**Chapter Eleven - Daring Dangers, and Damsels. Oh My!**

* * *

Sullivan returned with a collection of small game, he laid them out proudly at Aliana's feet like an animal waiting for praise. Griff smirked as he plucked a dead bird by its legs and let the head flop to one side.

"Not bad, you going to skin them as well?"

"Seeing as I've been sitting in the cold hunting the buggers I kind of hoped someone else would have that privilege."

Without saying anything further, Aliana picked up another bird and commenced ripping the feathers out.

"Didn't pin you as the squeamish kind," Griff honed in on Sullivan's hesitancy.

Aliana pretended not to be part of the conversation, keeping her head dipped as she worked on the bird, but her eyes strayed to her companions every so often.

"I could deny that watching the guts being ripped out of my soon to be dinner completely turns my guts, but I'm not that person," Sullivan shrugged, "why be someone I'm not, especially because I know she does a perfectly good job without my interference. No one wants to watch me retching while I'm preparing food."

Griff nodded thoughtfully, "damnit Islander I was trying to find reasons to dislike you. But now I just look like a jerk if I tease you for it."

"I know I'm out of my league compared to the two of you," Sullivan dropped beside Griff and picked up a feather, studying it intently between his fingers, "in combat, I'm your man. But out here, in the middle of the Outlands, I'm kind of redundant. Makes me wonder what the point is of me staying here."

"You got places to go I'm not aware of?" Griff's eyes drifted to the Islander as he started to yank feathers out.

"I just wonder whether we'd get things done quicker if I headed out alone,"

"You working on a time limit? Somewhere to be?"

"Well, I'm certainly not learning anything useful watching you pluck birds,"

Aliana's fingers drew to a halt, a half-plucked bird in one hand. She glanced from one companion to another.

"You'll be surprised how much you can learn from watching," Griff continued.

"I'm more of a practical man," Sullivan gazed out into the growing darkness, "I might wait till dawn before I head out, see how much distance I can make."

"You got contacts you need to meet?"

"What?"

"Giving them the heads up on our direction?"

"Excuse me?" there was a sharpness to Sullivan's tone.

"How many DeeBees are we gonna wake to, I wonder?"

"Griff enough!" Aliana stood abruptly to silence them. She glanced between the pair before shaking her head, "I can't do this."

She let the bird drop to Griff's feet and walked off into the night.

Sullivan rose instantly to his feet to confront the scout, "what the fuck?!"

Griff gestured to Aliana's disappearing outline, "what the hell man, she doesn't fucking trust you."

"What the hell are you talking about,"

"She thinks the COG planted you, and that your lack of memory is a convenient excuse to hide your actual assignment."

"What?"

"She's scared you're gonna betray her,"

"And now, you pick now as your moment to hit me with it," Sullivan's shoulders sagged, "shit."

"I'm not keeping that shit to myself. She's so scared we're gonna betray her she was sobbing, damnit Islander decide already whose side you're on,"

"Bloody hell, calm down would you,"

"Why should I calm down, I just tore my heart out to prove myself to her. Why the hell shouldn't you? You have the cloudier past."

"But I'd never betray her, she knows that. Doesn't she?"

"Her heads a mess. The last time I saw her like this, she hadn't slept in a week, and the COG were breathing down her neck. She's afraid,"

"And what can I possibly do to stop that?" He gestured to his companion, "she'll argue with me at the first chance she gets. There's no way I'm getting through."

"So it's self-sabotage you're into," the disappointment in Griff's voice was evident.

Sullivan frowned, aggression still simmering, "what?"

Griff stretched an arm out in the direction Aliana had left, "are you seriously that oblivious?"

"If she had an issue with me, she'd say something,"

"And what if she's too scared. What if she's working so hard to remain strong that she'll never admit it to you,"

"What the hell do you want from me? I'm trying my hardest here,"

Griff finished plucking a bird, skewering it with his collected sticks he then positioned it over the flame and moved onto the next one. He shook his head and pointed in the direction he'd last seen her.

"Fix it,"

Sullivan let out a sigh. Slowly he turned from his companion and headed into the darkness.

* * *

He didn't have to look too far for her, she'd had enough experience with surprise attacks to not disappear entirely from earshot. She leant against a tree, one leg hooked up behind her as she carefully sharpened her knife. She made no indication that she had noticed him, except a slight flick of her eyes in his direction before glancing back down to her handiwork.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm treading on eggshells every time I have a conversation with you?" He demanded as he leant against the tree opposite her.

She paused, stone against the blade, eyes fixed on her work, "I just want honesty, that's all."

"You sure of that? Because that's not what I'm hearing."

"What the hell has Griff told you?"

"Enough, the guy does not deal with secrets well,"

She sighed, "I have no say in what you want to do. I just wish that you'd been honest with me."

"What do you think I'm withholding from you?"

"I don't know, you tell me,"

"I only suggested, seeing as I currently have nothing to contribute here, that I should scout on ahead," he sighed, "I have no ulterior motive other than not overstaying my welcome."

"I don't understand, do you not want to travel with us?"

"Did I say that?"

"Weren't we a team?"

"Are you afraid of me leaving is that the problem?"

Her head tilted upwards, darkness shadowed her features, preventing him from seeing the emotion in the depths of her eyes.

"I understand that there's a path that you'll need to take alone, and I have no right to stop you. But I didn't expect it so soon."

"You didn't answer me, Ali, are you afraid?"

Even when he confronted her, she couldn't find the strength to admit it. She was terrified.

"You can be selfish, you know," he tried a different approach, his voice grittier than she was used to, "if you're afraid, I'll stay. But you need to say it."

Her hands dropped to her side, the blade glinting in the darkness. He could sense her conflict, the fear of letting that wall fall for just a moment. He took a step toward her, close enough that he could see the shadowy outline of her features. He was going to have to tear that wall down himself.

"I've never lied to you Ali, you know everything I have to give. So I need you to be open with me. Do you trust me?"

"That word again," she muttered to herself.

He wanted to kick himself for how much she was resisting him. He shook his head and let out a breath. All or nothing was his only approach.

"If I told you that I want you to want me to stay, what would be your answer?"

Her eyes widened, attention flicking to one side before catching his gaze. Unspoken, she called out to him. He took a step forward and trapped her against the tree, one arm leant over her. Unphased by his actions, her eyes not leaving his, she reached up to caress his cheek, fingers grasping his hood to pull it over his head. Her lips grazed his ear as she spoke.

"You saw that, right?"

"Human or other," he angled himself, so the depths of the hood covered the both of them.

"I'm not sure," she breathed, "human-shaped, but that could mean anything."

"More than one?"

"Very likely,"

He drew his fingers along her chin and tucked her hair behind her ear as he chanced a glance to one side, "are you packing?"

"Always," came her response, "you?"

"Like you'd even need to ask,"

His touch sent shivers of familiarity down her spine as he ran his hands down her body to her hips, pulling her closer to him. She let out a gasp, dipping her head back to gauge the opposite direction before burying herself inside the depth of his cloak and running her hands across his pectoral muscles.

"Three and nine?" his voice a throaty purr as his hand gripped around the pistol holstered to her hip.

"Yep," her fingers played over his leather holster and unpopped the latch to free the weapon, her eyes lit up as she tugged on the strap to pull him closer, her lips a mere fraction from his, "Sul, would you really stay if I asked?"

The smirk spread across his face in an instant, "I would do everything in my power to make sure I did."

For a moment they met each other's gaze, a feeling of want and longing reached out between them but instead was met with trust and respect. Sullivan nodded at Aliana as they both mirrored their movements and slid each other's weapons from their holsters, aiming in opposite directions. From both sides, several creatures lunged out at them, the same ghostly white gaunt figures, their claws swinging to attack. Sullivan kept Aliana's back to the tree to protect her, preparing himself to take the brunt of the blows.

With her free hand, Aliana placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled. Sullivan winced, shaking his head to clear his ears.

"When you're ready," he ordered, watching their pace.

She listened to his voice, the sound of his breath hitching at each intake, and felt the beat of his heart thundering against her palm as it rested upon his chest. He gripped her hand in response, squeezing it in reassurance.

They fired together, the flash of their weapons lighting the scene around them. Monsterous ghouls racing towards them with hungry intent.

Their shots were accurate, but the creatures dodged, using the trees to deflect their attacks.

"Sul get down!" Ali yelled. She heaved him down by his hand, releasing her grip to grab her knife and flung it upwards into the trees as several creatures leapt from above.

He responded to her actions swiftly, sweeping her back into his protective hold as he took the falling blow from them. He flinched as it landed, his breath forcing out of him as it tore at his flesh. She watched powerless to stop them. Her only answer was to reload her weapon and press it into his palm. His eyes flicked to hers trying his best to hide the pain that seared through him before turning both guns on their attackers.

"They're too much to take alone. I'll clear a path and create a diversion," he called back to her, "You need to run. Get to safety."

Aliana grit her teeth as she watched her companion put himself in harm's way to protect her, "are you kidding me, I'm not leaving you."

The creatures tumbled and skittered over their fallen allies, tossing them aside like they meant nothing. Yips and shrieks filled the air along with the bitter taste of blood.

"Ali, come on," Sullivan tried to reason.

"If you think I'm just gonna stand by and watch those creatures slash you to pieces then..."

"That's exactly what I expect from you," his words were harsher than he intended.

"Never gonna happen," she darted under his arm and dodged a swinging attack coming from his blindside, sliding her knife quickly from its sheath, "I'm not some damsel in distress that needs your constant protection."

She sliced her blade across the creature's neck, tearing through its gaunt skin. It let out a wobble of a squeal as she felt her fingers slide across its slimy throat until it ceased wriggling against her weight. She stepped back, flicking the gunk from her fingers and cast a look at Sullivan who watched in fascinated bemusement.

"So maybe I'm the damsel," he commented wryly as he turned and fired at another advancing attacker.

Aliana retrieved her blades from the downed creatures around them, watching his back she took note of the scene. He was right, there were too many to take on alone, but she was never going to sacrifice him for a chance at escape.

The sound of heavy hoofbeats thundered against the ground, getting louder and louder as it approached. Griff let out a trill holler as he cantered past on his towering beast, tearing at the creatures' throats with his sickle. Tethered behind him, Vine and Root kept their pace.

"Get on!" he yelled, swinging the chain in a tight loop in an attempt to keep the creatures back to give them the space they needed to mount up.

Sullivan ushered Aliana first, boosting her to Vine as she gripped hold of the pommel and swung herself quickly over the saddle. It took him a couple of attempts to heave himself over Root and adjust his centre of gravity.

Once they were all on horseback, Griff led them through the forest, darting past twisting trunks and spindly saplings. A ghostly labyrinth of wooded monstrosities obscured their route with broken branches hanging low to catch them unaware. The mossy undergrowth flinging up clods of mud as the horses churned through the ground.

The creatures kept chase, their shrieks of excitement echoed through the walls of branches and bark, causing the horses to toss their heads and whinny in distress. Pushing them onwards Griff followed his gut till they were freed from the pale clawing branches. Once in the open, they were able to throw the animals into a full gallop and gain the ground they had lost on their pursuers.

"The river!" he hollered back to his companions as he gestured towards the rapidly flowing watery depths nearby, "get into the river."

They didn't stop to question his judgement, heading right into the freezing torrent of rapids that crashed over them.

"Hold on!" Griff shouted, looping his reins around his wrist and urging his beast upriver.

His companions followed suit, gripping on for dear life as their mounts fought through the current to wade through the heart of the river. Their hooves slipping and scraping against the silt and stone beneath them. The horses' terrified neighs were lost to their riders as they gasped for air against the frigid water. But they kept going, pushing through the water like their lives depended on it.

The pursuing creatures stumbled at the banks, leaping back from the lapping edge at this unknown fluid splashing up at them. They gathered together watching the three riders in hungry desperation, yipping and howling angrily at losing a chance of a quick snack.

Griff held back to keep an eye on the creatures, watching as they stared at them across the water not risking to cross it. Satisfied that he'd found a way to make the distance from them he took the lead and continued to push the group in the darkness through the icy water. Once they were further enough away, he led them from the stronger current toward the banks on the opposite side where the animals had a more accessible foothold. Now that they were out of immediate harm he finally turned to address his companions.

"You both okay?"

"Need a bit of a patch up, but I think I'll live," Sullivan responded wearily his back injury stinging from the cold water.

The scout twisted in his saddle assessing the pair for significant damage, "sorry it took so long, I came as soon as I heard your signal, but it wasn't like I could leap on the first thing closest to me."

"You got there, that's all that matters," Sullivan's teeth chattered as his freezing clothes clung to him.

"I'm wary of setting up camp within a distance of those things, but we need to get a fire going, and dry us out before we die of hypothermia." Griff drew back a little to ride alongside the pair, his beast's hooves sloshing through the riverbed loudly, "I would have suggested we attempt to ride for Valleyside by sun-up, but I don't think we'll make it before one of us falls, Aliana looks blue."

Sullivan twisted in his saddle to take in his companion's bedraggled features, teeth chattering, lips a slight blue hue, eyes unfixed and lost.

"How quick can you get a fire going?"

"You find me something to burn, and I'm your man,"

They rode a little further scouting for items they could use to piece a fire together. Griff was quick and efficient at getting the wood to burn while Sullivan gathered things to stock the fire. Aliana concentrated on the animals, quietly praising their hard work and settling their rattled emotions. She ran a hand over their backs in reassurance and unloaded the soaking packs from the saddles. Laying the contents out to dry and feeding the last of the sweetgrass to their mounts.

"Ali," Sullivan's voice called her over from the now burning fire, "c'mon you're soaking, you need to get out of those clothes."

Aliana stopped, watching as her companions stripped their tops from their torsos and draped them over sticks surrounding the fire. She glanced down at her waterlogged clothing and let out a sigh.

"Some people will do anything to get me naked," she commented wryly.

She squeezed the water from her hair before hanging her cloak beside the fire.

"Well, you can't say they didn't warn you about my tactics," Griff winked as he sat topless beside the fire and patted the space beside him.

"Should I be giving you space?" Sullivan asked, assessing the banter between them.

"I never thought the Islander would shy from my advances," he patted the spot beside him again, "I thought you'd enjoy my hands on your bare chest."

Aliana chewed her lip as she held back a smirk at their exchange, "Griff's a firm believer in universal love."

"Too damn right. I travel alone so much, so why let something simple as gender get in the way of my fun,"

Sullivan gave Aliana a questioning look as if to ask her whether she too joined in these practices, she held her hands up in defence, "surely our past history said enough about my preferences to satisfy your curiosity."

"I did wonder,"

"Besides," she turned her back to them and peeled her vest top over her head, "I have all want to entertain me right here."

Sullivan caught sight of a scar shaped mark below her nape, barely visible as her long locks danced down to hide it. He frowned, trying to make sense of it before he realised that he hadn't diverted his gaze from her semi-naked body. Her eyes met his as she twisted to drape her clothing beside the fire, instead of turning away, she held his stare as if to challenge him. She straightened up, wordless, revealing her womanly curves before turning away to drape a damp blanket around her.

Griff placed a hand on his elbow, drawing his attention from her and encouraged him to sit beside him.

"Now now Islander," he warned, "We both know the pain she'd inflict on us if we took too much pleasure from that sight."

"Sorry," he grumbled in return.

"Let's have a look at the patch job needed on you," Griff twisted the Islander to one side, angling themselves away from Aliana as he assessed the work needed. She then positioned herself behind him and listened to their conversation, "hmm. It's a clean cut which is good to see, the water probably cleared the worst of any infection so it should just be a simple sew job."

Griff grabbed his sewing wallet from his pack and prepared a needle, with one hand braced against his back he began to sew the wound. Sullivan winced at the initial sensation, thankful that no one was able to see his reaction.

"Thank you," he responded, glancing over his shoulder.

"No worries, mind you if you're looking for a gang scar Ali's the girl to call on,"

"I'm never gonna live that one down am I?" she sighed as she propped herself up against the warmth of Griff's back, resting her arms on her knees as she drew them to her chest.

"Nope," Griff smiled to himself.

They sat in silence as Griff worked his magic on Sullivan's wound and Aliana dozed against his back.

"I'm assuming you were able to fix what I asked you to fix," the scout broke the silence.

"Hard to tell if I made it worse," Sullivan responded after a moment of contemplation.

"She seems content enough for now," Griff tested her slumbering weight against his back for good measure.

"Until I say something else that triggers her,"

Griff tied off the end of the thread assessing his handiwork before his eyes drifted across the tattoo that laced its way down the Islander's shoulder and one side of his back. He hadn't fully had a chance to take it in until now.

"So what's it say?" he asked after trying to find meaning in the lines and swirls.

"Huh?" Sullivan looked back over his shoulder, "this and that. Nothing of consequence."

"I caught Elder Hart trying to teach Elleria, his granddaughter, on occasion. He said it was a language, but I can't see any words,"

Sullivan shifted so that he was now side on to the scout and offered his left arm out in example, "well sure if you look closely. I've always regarded it as a song, wording intertwined with one other to make a bigger thing. Seems more poetic than scrawling individual words down to describe something."

Griff nodded thoughtfully, "it's life history, right?"

"Of sorts, look," he angled his arm around and drew his finger along a particular band that etched from his wrist around his arm and up his bicep, meeting with other bands as it made its path, "so this is my family line, my mother and father, their paths end early. My grandmother's line crosses through my mother's and travels beyond hers because she outlived her. Her path ends further up."

"So that's the family, what about everything else?"

"It's mostly insignificant, I'm not that interesting a person,"

"Couldn't you try and backdate your memory by reading your tattoos to see if it gives you anything you might have missed,"

"It doesn't work like that,"

"Worth a try though,"

Sullivan nodded, "I wish it were that simple."

Griff chewed his gums as he considered his next statement, "she's on there, though, isn't she?"

Sullivan lifted his head to study his companion, "of course."

"Where?"

Sully chuckled as he gathered himself to his feet, "if she doesn't even know she's on there, why am I telling someone else where to find her."

"Why don't you tell her?" Griff looked up from his seated position as he watched his companion check their clothing around the warmth of the fire.

"What? And tell her that she meant that much that I saw fit to ink her to my body. Yeah, I can't ever see that going down well."

"You have a terrible way with words,"

"Seeing as we're sharing," Sullivan turned to face him, "you care to explain the mask?"

He picked up the ghoulish depiction that Griff had taken to wearing behind his head now that he rode with them.

"Well that's simple, the reason the COG don't know my existence is that they've never seen my face. I have no identity other than the mask."

"So is it a tribe thing?" Sullivan held the cover over his face.

"Actually no," Griff thoughtfully played with his fingers, "it's more a family thing."

"Colour me intrigued," Sullivan handed the piece back to his companion.

"My father was a mercenary back during the Locust wars, a group of them were stationed in an old mansion. Not the most forthright of people to be honest, but he was my father all the same. He and my mother vanished shortly before the Lambent were destroyed, all that was left was me and a mask."

"How old were you?"

"Too young to be left parentless, I think I was two maybe three. The Caravan were clearing their way through the area and discovered me toddling alone around an empty mansion surrounded with Lambent bodies. I knew my name, and that was it. They took me in and raised me with the other orphan kids they'd picked up along the way."

"Were there many?"

"Orphans? There were a lot of kids left wandering the Outlands after the war ended. Most never knew what happened to their families so they couldn't reunite with them. The Caravan tried its hardest to find places to settle them, coordinating with several villages in the hopes of getting them someplace safe. But with most cases within months of rehoming, they'd go missing in search of their non-existent families. So I decided to help them, I trained myself and a few others as scouts so that they'd still have the freedom to search the Outlands but remain helpful to the Caravan at the same time. Within the first few months, a couple would go missing and never return, but the rest remained with me."

"So many kids with no idea to the links they had to their history, heartbreaking,"

"In all fairness, if my father had survived, I doubt there would be much of a life for me as a decent human being. My scouts were all good kids, they're great adults, I wouldn't have it any other way,"

"The fact they respected you enough to copy your mask designs is honour enough,"

"True," he traced his fingers over his mask's features, the bony protrusions and toothy angles, he'd never really considered it too much, but he was touching a Locust skull.

"It makes me consider my fate, how similar we were in comparison," Sullivan stared down at his companion.

"You said you were raised by your grandmother?"

"Only because Locust killed my parents. I never told anyone this, but my family were pretty buggered before the Locust tore their way through them."

"How so?"

"I can only imagine the stresses and strains going through my father's head in the middle of a war. But he and my mother argued a lot. I was too young to completely understand, I think my father wanted more children, and my mother was unable to provide. I remember trying to convince myself that he must have loved her a lot if he was that angry that she couldn't give him any more children. But over the years I questioned whether he'd actually been my father and now I understand the root of their aggression to one another. The sad thing is, aside from their death, their arguing is one of the few things I remember of them now."

"Shit man,"

"Shit indeed,"

"Not all families are as fucked as ours you realise,"

"Of course, I learnt as much over the years. My grandmother must have spent the rest of her life trying to make amends for them to prove that family wasn't meant to be messed up. But I was a kid, what would I know about what it all meant. By the time I submitted to the COG, I didn't want whatever offer of a family they were trying to give me. I shut out all willingness to be part of anything. I think it only really clicked when I first met her," he nodded at Aliana's slumbering form, "I broke a lot of rules to be with her. I think I would have broken more if she hadn't have ended it that day."

"That doesn't sound like a man who's over it,"

"I thought I was, I dunno my head's a mess, and she's the only thing I remember clearly. Maybe I'm just clinging to the remnants of her memory. If I truly remembered perhaps I'd be able to see beyond the last few days I felt happy with her,"

"Maybe keeping her around is hindering the return of your memory,"

"If that's the case, I'm not sure I want it to return,"

Griff chuckled to himself, "damn Islander. What a way to outplay me."

Sullivan half smiled, "And you thought you had it in the bag."

He picked up his clothes, pulling a dried shirt over his head and carefully played with his shoulder and arm movements to test the stitches.

"Try not to stretch too much for a while, if you tear those stitches I'll order Ali to redo it. And trust me, you'd rather my handiwork over hers," his shirt was thrown at his face in response. He caught it and briefly remembered too late that he'd been balancing Aliana behind him. She slumped to the ground with her thud, her eyes flashing open at the jolt as she went instinctively for her weapon. Griff plopped a hand over her face and batted her weapon playfully away, "all clear, no need to jump for the gun."

"Was I asleep?" she grumbled, rubbing at her eyes then realising the state of her undress and bunched the blanket around her chest, "uhh Sul, mind if you throw my clothes over?"

A pile of clothing was bundled at her, and she scrabbled to decipher her top from her cloak. Once satisfied that she was no longer at risk of unintentionally flashing her companions, she awkwardly heaved herself to her feet and assessed the area.

"Where are we?"

"A few hours east of Valleyside,"

"I don't recognise the area,"

"We've had to take a different route what with those creatures hanging around the main path to the village,"

"Do you think we should be concerned?" Sullivan asked as he strapped a pack to Root's saddle.

"It's certainly something to keep an eye on," Griff shook his legs out as he straightened up.

"There's another possibility," Aliana thoughtfully toed the ground before she considered elaborating.

"Which is?"

"Something has followed us since Caynon Valley, and I've never been able to glimpse more than just a shadow. There's a chance that those things had been following us, saw us unarmed and took their chances,"

"Those creatures have been following you?" Griff paused mid packing, "it would have been worth you mentioning that to me beforehand."

The realisation dawned on her. "Your people. Oh shit, Griff, I never thought."

"They'll be fine,"

"I didn't think I'm so sorry,"

"Hey," he placed his hands on her shoulders and met her gaze, "my people will be fine. They have a team of scouts who will pick up on anything remotely dangerous. If something followed them, they'd be on it."

"I put them in danger, I'm...I'm sorry,"

"I'm more concerned about us, if you'd told me beforehand, I would have been better prepared. I certainly wouldn't let you go alone into a forest,"

"Because I wasn't out there alone for hours," Sullivan commented as he attached a pack to another horse.

"Curiously they didn't choose to attack any of us when we were alone," Griff glanced between his companions, "they picked to take their chance on the pair of you. The ones with the most knowledge of their existence."

"What are you saying?"

"It's only a theory," he inserted his arms through his jacket, "but I think these creatures are more than just mindless drones. They sound more tactical to me."

He kicked dirt over the fire to extinguish it, surrounding them in darkness.

"Warn me at least before you do that," Sullivan grumbled, "I'm near a horse."

"Scared you gonna mistake one for me?" Griff chuckled.

"You wish," he scoffed, "damn Ali, how'd you get over this guy's personality?"

"Oh, you'll get used to tuning him out," she responded, blindly picking her way over to the horses.

"And I thought what we had was meaningful," Griff gripped hold of her shoulders and diverted her in the correct direction.

Her hands reached out, running over her animal's back in reassurance and double-checking on the pack's straps. She felt for the stirrup and hoisted herself upwards. Slowly her vision was returning to her, and she was able to depict dark shadows moving their way around their horses and mounting up.

"Everyone okay?" she asked.

"So Islander, you care to share my saddle or are you happy to ride backwards cowgirl,"

Sullivan snickered as he threw his leg over Root, "I swear, you wait the day I choose to come on to you. You'll be quaking in your furs."

"But under them will be nothing,"

"Uhhh boys," Aliana groaned as she rode between the pair of them, "didn't you two flirt enough earlier."

"You're always welcome to join,"

"I'm sorry I'm too busy doing anything else," she trotted ahead to put space between them.

Griff chuckled, glancing over at Sullivan who was shaking his head in response.

"How far is too far?"

"You just keep up the responsible adult game, it's suiting you well so far,"

"Well someone has to,"

"When you've travelled alone as much as I have you'll learn to appreciate these moments,"

They rode the rest of the way in companionable silence, keeping an eye on their surroundings as they ascended the valley towards the village. The night sky slowly disintegrated into grey as the light of the morning sun slowly emerged beneath the blanket of low lying cloud, and with it, Valleyside appeared.

They drew their animals to a halt to take in the surreal view.

"It's the first time I've ever witnessed this," Aliana sighed in awe.

"Like being on top of the planet,"

"I wouldn't mind quitting my nomadic life for a view like this every morning,"

Aliana took in the sleeping village, cut off from the world and any political ties. It was the smallest of the settlements within their local vicinity, and she had rarely been allowed to visit it for herself. But each time she marvelled at its quaint beauty and the way it stood out from the other villages.

The stables were situated on the outskirts of the village, where a couple of mules called their home. They tethered their horses inside the stalls, utilising the hay and water left out for them, giving their exhausted beasts a chance to rest.

Aliana hovered outside the stalls waiting for her slower companions to join her. Usually, she would have wasted no time rushing down the street towards the village square. Valleyside always gave them a warm welcome, and she didn't doubt now would be an exception. But the events of the previous night had left her on edge. The last thing she wanted was to put her companions in direct danger again.

Sullivan gave her a brief smile as he emerged from the stalls. He casually took in the buildings before them twisting to acknowledge Griff as he finally joined them.

"Well lets not all rush in at once," the scout commented as he took in his companions.

"Hey I'm not foolish enough to rush in and get any of us unnecessarily killed," Aliana slid a knife from its holster.

Sullivan caught a glimpse of her motions, and although slight he could see the difference in her body language. Unlike the first settlement they'd visited she was on alert, there was a tenseness to her posture that as a soldier he'd instantly picked up on. It made the hairs on the back of his neck bristle slightly, and he automatically went for his weapon.

"They know me here, it's probably best if I take the lead," she suggested to the pair.

Griff let out a growl of a retort but reluctantly conceded, "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

She gave her companions the best smile she could muster, "good to know."

"You with me, Islander?" Griff glanced across at Sullivan, taking in the pistol already held at the ready.

"Like you even need to ask,"

* * *

 **Author's Note - Aka Rustic's ramble section** Just realised that I'd forgotten to post again. Whoops, bad Rustic. Good News I'm up to about chapter twenty in further chapters so we're looking good and developing the storyline nicely. So with all running smoothly (haha my track record to run by) we should get consistent chapters once I'm happy with the way the story is flowing. Anyway, chapter eleven mostly develops the connection between our three characters, reaffirming Griff among the group and showing how much of an awesome bean he is, he only gets better. I'd be interested to see what you guys think of how its progressing, or not it's totally up to you, I appreciate you all giving it a read regardless.


End file.
